The New Espada
by Bleachfans101
Summary: Aizen decides to extend the number of Espada from the top 10 strongest arrancars to the top 11, but when Aizen brings her to Las Noches, everything is different. 1st fanfic PLEASE R&R!Romance involving Espadas, Shinigamis, & OC. Not between Grimm & Ulqui
1. My Idea

Okay now we don't want to bore you before you even read the story yet, but we just want you to know that our story picks up from episode 145. Also, for those of you who have watched bleach up to here, in our story, Luppi hasn't died yet. (Also, the story starts off **VERY SLIGHTLY** slow but it get waaay better)

**WARNING: Chapter one is sort of a recap mixed in with our own ideas. Hope you enjoy it and Pleaaaaase review! Oh! And check out our profile to learn more Please and Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Midnight: We do not own Bleach, because if we did-**

**Kon: Waaaaait! I wanna do the disclaimer!**

**RubyR3d: No! Get out of here you little…stuffed…thing!**

**Kon: You're mean! You'll let me do the disclaimer right Midnight? *touches***

**Midnight: *punches***

**Kon: Owwww! Okay I'm leaving!**

**RubyR3d: *rolls eyes* Anyway, we don't own Bleach. Enjoy!**

The New Espada

In Las Noches, All of the Espada were on their way to the meeting room. They already knew that it was because they had intruders, but they still had to follow Aizen's orders of coming.

(Aizen's POV)

Aizen was sitting in the throne room thinking about what to do with their little intruders. Aizen was very aware that Ichigo Kurosaki was one of them and that he had gained a new power. He could care less and could be less intimidated. Aizen's espada were unstoppable. He knew that, but a quick thought crossed his mind. He thought it would be fun to watch Ichigo struggle even more trying to defeat him. Imagine if Ichigo had to go through 11 of the strongest arrancars instead of 10. Aizen liked this idea but it would really be a weird change for the other Espada. Aizen stood and started heading towards the meeting room.'_I suppose I can talk to the other Espada about it. I wonder how they'll feel about it_.' He thought. Aizen finally reached the meeting room assuming that all of the espada were already inside, but then he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned and saw that it was Gin and Kaname.

"Sorry we're late Lord Aizen." said Kaname.

"Of course I knew you were going to be late too, so there really was no point to be in a hurry." Gin said with his normal creepy smile. Aizen gave him a look, but Gin kept his smile in place. Aizen really wasn't in the mood, he was still wondering whether or not to go through with his plan.

"Is everything alright Lord Aizen?" Kaname asked noticing his silence.

"Yes Kaname. Thank you for your concern." Aizen said opening the huge doors to the meeting room. '_My idea can wait until the end of the meeting.' _He thought.

(Espada's POV)

The Espadas arrived in the throne room not surprised that Aizen wasn't there yet.

"Looks like we have intruders" Szayel said.

"And how do you know that?" asked Baraggan

"The 22nd underground passageway just collapsed." Zommari answered for him.

"The 22nd? That's not much of a threat. That's far from here." Baraggan scoffed.

"That's too bad really. It would have been more interesting if they broke into the throne room instead." said Szayel.

Nnoitra laughed his freakish laugh. "That would have been cool." He said.

"Oh my God!" Grimmjow complained "Can you not laugh like that?"

"Shut up Grimmjow. Why don't you just go and zip up your jacket? No one here thinks you're hot, so you can just cover up your freaking torso." Nnoitra said back.

"You shut up! Why don't you get a higher shirt? No one wants to see your boney chest. At least mine has muscles." Grimmjow shot back.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Harribel said.

"Yeah, keep it down." Coyote said. "I'm exhausted. I need quiet." Ulquiorra was the only one who was quiet when he sat down in his seat. As soon as he was seated, he closed his eyes. Seconds later they heard the door open.

" Hello my dear espada." Aizen greeted them.

"Lord Aizen." They all said in unison.

"Well, I'm sure you're all aware of our intruders." He said walking closer to them with Kaname on his left and Gin right. When he reached the table, he waited until everyone was ready to start. Kaname then turned on the hologram to reveal the three intruders.

"This is them." Aizen said. "Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Ichigo Kurosaki" In a way, Grimmjow was sort of excited. He was dying for another rematch with ichigo.

"Are these humans seriously our threat?" asked Baraggan thinking it was a joke.

"Do not underestimate them." Aizen warned. "They're much stronger than they look"

Aizen then explained to them how the three of them once broke into the soul society and fought the 13 court guard squad.

"So they're here to save their friend. How sweet!" Nnoitra joked. Ulquiorra flinched a little at this. He and Orihime had gotten really close lately. Thankfully no one else knew about this. Ulquiorra didn't want to feel this way about her, but he just couldn't help it. The thought of her leaving now hurt him. He wouldn't allow it. He then relaxed his face realizing that it was slightly scrunched from the horrible thought. Aizen told everyone to go back to their rooms and act as though everything was completely normal. Ulquiorra had no intension of doing so. His first priority was seeing Orihime as soon as possible. After the meeting and everyone was staring to leave, Aizen suddenly stopped them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something else I want to discuss with you all." Everyone sat back down immediately. Aizen cleared his throat and smiled before continuing.

"How would you feel if we had a new member to our little family" he asked. Gin chuckled.

_'He's making it sound like he's pregnant_.' He thought. The Espada weren't completely surprised. There had been other Espada. The only thing that they were really worried about was that it meant someone was getting replaced. Their eyes shifted back and forth at each other nervously wondering who it was going to be next. Aizen knew exactly what they were thinking and it made him smile even more. He was happy that it meant so much to them to be Espada. That meant they were completely loyal to him.

"Relax" Aizen told them. "No one is getting replaced. They all sighed in relief.

"Then why the hell are you suggesting we add a new Espada? Are you saying that you think we're too weak to take these punks on?" Grimmjow complained. It was obvious that he was nervous it would be him to get replaced.

"Of course not. I believe that you all are very strong and that it's nearly impossible to defeat you, but it doesn't hurt to be safe." He said shrugging.

"Okay….and what do you mean no one is getting replaced?"

"What I mean is that I have no intension of getting rid of any of you. I was simply suggesting extending the number of Espada from the top 10 strongest arrancars, to the top 11. After this, no one will ever be replaced. You are my perminate Espada." He paused. "Unless of course one of you was to die. Then I would have no choice but to replace you." Everyone was speechless. It's always been 10 of them. ONLY 10.

"Well, how do you feel about it Lord Aizen, I mean it all depends on your opinion anyway." Harribel said.

"I wasn't so sure about at first, but now, I think it's a good idea." He answered. "With this it will be certain that the will be unstoppable."

"If you think so, then we think so." She said.

_'What a damn suck up' _Grimmjow thought. Everyone but him agreed with her. He was going to give the newbie a hard time. Aizen could tell that from his facial expression. Just for that, Aizen would be sure that the arrancar he picked was a strong one. Ulquiorra could care less about the fact of having a new Espada here. Right now, the only thing important to him was seeing Orihime.

"Alright then" Aizen said "I won't be long. No longer than a few hours."

"You're leaving already?" Gin asked.

"The sooner, the better" he said before disappearing out of the room. The Espada then exited the meeting room and headed back to their own rooms. All except for Ulquiorra, who went straight to Orihime's room.

**Okay, we hope you liked the chapter. It's our first fanfic so go easy on us with the reviews. Like we said, it's going to get waaaaay better. Oh! And if you would, pleeeeeeeease view our profile. It explains A LOT about us. So yeah please review and we hope you stick around for the next chapters.**


	2. Together

Thank you sooo much those of you who reviewed. I have to say, we were really worried that no one was going to like it, but we're so happy you did and took the time to read. If any of you went to our profile after reading it, then you know that we update really fast and that we also have a facebook that you can add us on. (But of course only if you want to.) :) Oh! and to answer **UlquihimeAnCafeMatsuJun, **It's sort of an Ulquihime but there's gonna be romance between others too :)

**Disclaimer: **

**Midnight: We don't own Bleach**

**RubyR3d: because if we did..**

**Midnight:There would be sooo much more romance between Ulquiorra and Orihime :)**

**Kon: Enjoy the story!**

**RubyR3d: GAH! Why do you keep popping up everywhere?**

(Orihime and Ulquiorra's POV)

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime yelled happily when he walked through the door. She threw herself at him almost knocking him to the floor, but instead just ended up getting slammed against the wall. He grunted when his back came into contact with the wall. not from pain, but just the fact that he got the breath knocked out of him. That, and the fact that she practically choking him from the grip she had on his neck. Even though she was doing this, he felt nice with her in his arms.

"I missed you so much Ulquiorra." she sighed as she ran her fingers through his raven black hair. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled deeply. His scent was indescribable, but so amazing that it made her heart skip.

"Woman, it's only been thirty minutes." He tried to say clearly. The way she was nuzzling his neck sent shivers down his spine making it hard for him to speak. He gently tried to loosen the choke grip she had around his neck. When Orihime noticed what he was doing, she let go immediately.

"Sorry" she said with a small smile. He nodded, letting her know that he was fine. She then lifted her hand so that her fingers could trace his tear streaks. Ulquiorra closed his eyes as she caressed his cheek.

"Please don't hide those beautiful emeralds from me." she murmured " I want you to look at me."

Ulquiorra immediately opened his eyes and stared right into her beautiful light brown ones. The way she made him feel. It was...different. He din't know how to explain it. He couldn't say that he loved her because he's never been in love before, so he didn't know how it felt. All he knew was that he cared for her.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were wet. He was confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried. She shook her head.

"Ichigo is coming isn't he?" she asked. Ulquiorra flinched again and then slowly nodded his head. Orihime put her head on Ulquiorra's chest.

"I-I- I don't want them to save me." her voice broke. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She looked back up to him and her tears were pooling over now.

"I want to stay here with you! I care about you too much to leave now. I know Ichigo and he won't stop until he saves me. I don't want him to hurt you." she said through quivering lips. Ulquiorra was shocked at what she was saying. She wanted to stay with him and she knew that he wanted her to stay too.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will not harm me. And for him trying to take you away from me...I will not allow it." Ulquiorra then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Orihime wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Then the two stood like this trying to enjoy every minute they had with each other.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry there's going to be more romance in the future chapters. Please review and we would love to hear if you have any ideas :) You guys are awesome!**

**Stick around, the next chapter is when things start to get good. **


	3. The Search

Okay we're just going to get right to the next chapter. We hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **

**Midnight: Alright, we don't own Bl-**

**Rubyr3d: Oh no you don't!**

**Midnight: What?**

**Rubyr3d: I'm starting the disclaimer this time**

**Midnight: No! I am!**

**Ulquiorra: Why don't you both do it instead of arguing.**

**Rubyr3d: U-Ulquiorra! what are you doing here? *blushes***

**Midnight: We don't own bleach. Haa! I did it!**

**Rubyr3d: Aw crap! no fair!**

(Aizen's POV)

After Aizen left Las Noches, he was searching for a hollow. He decided to make a newly born arrancar his new Espada. He _was_ thinking about making one of the fracción an Espada, but he's not too fond of them. Choosing a new born arrancar is much easier, they're more cooperative.

Aizen walked for about fifteen more minutes before he heard footsteps behind him. It sounded like they were..running. Aizen prepared himself and turned around. The second that he turned, he was knocked down.

"Well Gin, seems like you've decided to join me." Aizen said annoyed as he pushed Gin of of him.

"Yup! couldn't leave Lord Aizen unprotected could I?" he said smiling (as usual)

"Well that's nice of you, but sense when do you care if I'm protected or not?"

He knew that Gin could care less about his safety and that Gin was well aware that he could take care of himself. Gin just came along because he wanted to see what Aizen decided to do.

Instead of answering, Gin just stood up, chuckled and started walking in the direction that Aizen was walking, before he knocked him down. Aizen got up and caught up easily.

"So you've decided to make a new arrancar did you? Why not just make Menoly or Loly an Espada? You know how they feel about you."

"Yes I know, but their feelings are one sided. Also, with their feelings for me in the way of everything, they'll be completely worthless." Aizen said in a slightly harsh tone.

"Ouch! Harsh much?" Gin said chuckling.

"Very much." Aizen said with a smirk. They continued walking for a while longer until Aizen came to an abrupt stop. His eyes widened slightly. Gin then looked in the same direction that Aizen was looking. (Which we don't get because his eyes are always closed).

"A hollow, and not only that. It's a-"

"A Vasto Lorde." Aizen finished. It was really rare to find one just wandering around Hueco Mundo.

The both of them observed it from a safe distance trying to figure out it's form. Aizen tried to stay quiet so that he wouldn't startle it.

"Well from it's curves, It looks like it's a female" Gin said loudly. Aizen turned to him wanting so badly to slap the smile off his face.

"Sorry" he said not sounding sorry at all.

The Vasto Lorde turned in their direction. It didn't attack them, it just stood staring. It had such a strange form. It had a long scaley violet colored tale. It also had huge violet wings that were spiked at the edges. Those were the only features that they could make out from their distance.

Suddenly, she started to raise her hand. Aizen and Gin thought that she was going to fire a cero and prepared themselves, but soon they saw that she was reaching for her hollow mask. Her mask slowly started to break away and with every piece that fell, most of her features started to disappear also. First her tail and then slowly her wings. When her hollow mask seemed to stop breaking, after a few seconds, she collapsed. Aizen and Gin looked at each other sideways.

"Um..I think she fainted." Gin said a little amused. If this was the one that Aizen was going to pick to be the new Espada, Gin could tell that this was going to be fun. Gin walked over to where she was lying with Aizen following close behind. When they finally reached her, they saw that she was curled in a sort of fetal position. Gin was right. She had passed out. Aizen bent down to get a better look at her. She was so tiny. She was also very beautiful and had a very kiddish adorable face. She couldn't have been older than sixteen. This made Aizen smile, but it disappeared when he realized that this meant she died a very young age.

"Well, isn't she a cutie!" Gin said smiling even wider when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Come now Gin, it's not good to be a pervert." Aizen said jokingly.

"_Me_ a _pervert_? Never!" he said sarcastically.

"She looks more like a human than any of the other Espada. The only thing inhuman about her was the remainder of her hollow mask which could easily pass for a head accessory." Aizen said. Gin nodded in agreement. It looked as though the mask went through her hair and made a sort of diamond shape on her forehead. The rest of it just looked like a tiara on her head. Her hair was another pretty feature that she had. It was long and was a light purple color. Then there were the dark plum colored curved lines that were under her eyes, which Aizen noticed were fluttering open. When her eyes were completely open, they stunned the both of them. They were so hypnotizingly pretty that just looking into them gave both Gin and Aizen shivers. Her eyes were a magenta color and she had what looked like, dark spikes surrounding her reptile-like pupils. Aizen could tell just by looking at her that she was scared. She was watching them like a mouse does a cat. She flinched when Aizen reached his hand to her to move a long purple strand of hair from her face.

"Don't worry" He murmured softly trying not to startle her again. "I will not harm you." She still didn't relax.

"He won't harm you either. Isn't that right Gin?" he said noticing her nervous eyes staring in Gin's direction.

"That's right! I'm almost completely harmless." Gin said cheerfully. She shot her eyes back at Aizen, freaking out at the fact that Gin said '_almost_'. Aizen gave her a reassuring look and she finally relaxed under his hand. She then tensed up again when she realized that she was naked. She hugged herself, trying to cover her chest. Aizen took of his jacket and placed it over her. The way that she looked at him, Aizen knew that he had won her trust.

"Oh, how sweet" Gin said making the small girl jump slightly. She looked at Gin annoyingly. He was an annoying man. She could tell that already.

"Can you tell me your name young one?" Aizen asked her. She turned her attention back to Aizen and hesitated before speaking.

"I-I don't remember." she said in a worried tone. Her memory was really clouded which meant that she also hadn't died to long ago. She was worried that Aizen might be upset that she didn't remember, but he was far from it. He was still extatic about finding another Vasto Lorde. Also, the sound of her voice made him smile. It was like a small bell. Then Aizen suddenly found himself wanting to protect the small girl.

"That's alright. Well, my name is Sōsuke Aizen and that is Gin Ichimaru." Gin twinkled his fingers at her.

"Hiya." he greeted. Aizen then stood up, towering over the girl.

"Here, let us help you." Aizen reached his hand out to her. Again, she hesitated before taking it,while holding Aizen's jacket close to her body. Gin then hurried to her other side and helped her up, putting her arm around his shoulder. Aizen did the same thing with her other arm once she was fully standing. She really _was_ small. She had to be around 5'1. Seconds after physical contact with her, Gin and Aizen started to feel light headed and felt as though their energy was being drained. Aizen assumed it was her spirit energy.

"She's quite strong isn't she?" Gin said chuckling. Aizen smiled in agreement.

"Gin, I believe we have found our new Espada." The small girl then shut her eyes and let the two men help her back to Las Noches.

**What did you think? we tried to put good imagery in it and we hope we did a good job. But if you can't really picture the small girl, then just go to our face book and you'll see pics that me, Rubyr3d, drew of the new espada and some of the characters. You guys rock! **

**Stick around for the next chapters, things should start to get a little funny :P**


	4. Little time together

We are so glad that you guys like the story so far. We're going to do our best to update about three times a week, Maybe even everyday. :) But anyways enjoy the chapter! The chapter after this one is a long one!

**Disclaimer: **

**Rubyr3d: We don't own Bleach**

**Ulquiorra: But they own the new espada**

**Rubyr3d: *blushes* Thanks for helping finish the disclaimer.**

**Ulquiorra: Of course *winks***

**Rubyr3d: *giggles***

**Midnight: Well if you two are done flirting with with each other, lets get back to the story. Enjoy you guys!**

Back in Las Noches in Orihime's room, Orihime was sitting on Ulquiorra's lap, stroking his hair while his face was buried in her neck. She shuddered when she felt the tip of his tongue run across her collar bone. She gripped a hand full of his hair.

"Oh, Ulquiorra." she sighed. It was his turn shudder. He loved the way she said his name. Like a sweet caress. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew that he would have to leave her again once Aizen returned. So he tried to savor every minute they had left. After a few short seconds, there was a loud knock on the door. The two of them jumped and Ulquiorra quickly pushed Orihime off of his lap so that she was sitting next to him. She knew that it was because he didn't want them to get caught, but it still hurt a little. She wasn't ready for him to leave her yet and had to fight the urge to take him back in her arms. The door slowly opened. It was Grimmjow.

"Lord Aizen is back with the new Espada." he said. Then his face turned slightly annoyed when he saw how close the two of them were to each oher. ( Imagine if he had caught her sitting on his lap..YIKES!)

"Alright then." Ulquiorra said standing up and heading for the door. Orihime did her best to not look as hurt as she was. She was so surprised how strongly she felt for him within just a few days of being in Las Noches.

" I will be back to check on you in an hour." He said trying to sound as calm and normal as possible. Orihime nodded also trying not to seem pleased with that little fact. She didn't do a good job. Grimmow noticed this and was slightly more annoyed, but it quickly faded when he remembered how much fun he was going to have with the new Espada. When they were out of Orihime's room, the two made their way down to the meeting room, catching up with the others.

**We know it was short, but like we said, the next chapter is a long one. We hope you liked the romance scene. And there's more to come my friends! :) Review please!**


	5. Arrival

Okay! now here's the long chapter. It took a while to write and come up with new ideas so we hope that you like it. Also, we hope that you like the rate we're uploading. We already have a lot of chapters written, we just need to type them. Anywaaays enjoy! And to answer **chibigurl305, **I guess you're just going to have to wait and see lol. :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Midnight: We do not own Bleach because if we did, Orihime and Ichigo would be together.**

**Rubyr3d: No way! Ulquiorra and Orihime would be together!**

**Midnight: Ichihime!**

**Rubyr3d: Ulquihime!**

**Ulquiorra: I would like it if me and Rubyr3d were together**

**Rubyr3d: I like that idea! *blushes AND giggles***

**Midnight: Ugh! not again! Enjoy the chapter everybody.**

(Aizen, Gin, and new Espada's POV)

Aizen and Gin carefully walked the girl to Aizen's room. When they got there, they sat her down on the white love seat. The small girl still clung to Aizen's jacket that was securly wrapped around her body.  
"I'll be right back g-" Aizen was about to call her 'girl' but he thought that it would be rude. The girl noticed his hesitation.

"I-I'm sorry that I don't remember my own name." she said a little embarassed in her small bell-like voice.

Aizen smiled slightly then bent down to her and tilted her chin up, making her look at him.

"Don't be. I'll name you myself." The girl nodded with a small smile.

"I won't be long." He said standing up straight again and heading for the door. The girl really didn't want to be left alone with Gin. Aizen turned his head in her direction when he got to the door and could read her expression.

"Gin. You try _anything_, and you'll regret it." He warned glaring in Gin's direction.

"I would never!" Gin said waving his hand for Aizen to go away. Aizen then left the room. He then started thinking about how her spirit energy had made him feel when they found her. '_She's a strong girl_.' he thought. '_I can't wait to see the full extent of her power.' _Then he made his way down the hall.

Back in Aizen's room, the little Espada was staring wide-eyed at Gin. She was completely on her guard and was prepared if he tried anything. Gin chuckled at her expression.

" You _really_ don't like me do you?" he asked. She remained quiet.

" I mean, judging by your spirit energy you're much stronger than I am. You shouldn't be afraid when you could easily kill me." he said. She thought about that for a second.

"It's not that you _scare_ me exactly. It's just that..you freak me the hell out with that creepy smile you always have." Gin laughed out loud.

"Oh well, that makes sense. I freak everyone out." _'I'm not surprised_.' she thought. Gin started to walk over to her slowly, carefully trying not to startle her. The moment once again was awkward and silent.

"You're really quiet you know that?" Gin commented. She stayed quiet still watching Gin with cautious eyes.

"You know, it's not good to be anti-social. You'll never make friends that way." he said. _'Although she _is_ adorable. She probably had no problem finding friends when she was human. Even if she didn't talk to them.' _He thought with a bigger than usual smile. The girl started to feel self concious from his huge grin. She automatically assumed that it was because he was looking at her body again, but when she looked down, she noticed that there was no part of her showing.

"What?" she asked confused. Gin shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking." he said still grinning. Seconds later, Aizen walked through the door holding some kind of white and black clothing. He walked straight to the young girl.

"Here you go." he said placing the clothing in her lap. She struggled trying to unfold it and trying to keep her self covered at the same time. Her hand slipped temporarily exposing her chest. She closed the jacket quickly and shot a glare at Gin. His head was turned in her direction. He laughed a little and held his hands up in defense.

" I didn't see aaaanything! I swear." 'he sure does laugh a lot.' she thought relaxing a little. She looked helplessly at Aizen. He smiled.

"Why don't I help you." Aizen said taking the clothing off of her lap and unfolding it so that she could see it. She was speechless. The attire was so pretty, neat and looked like it would fit her perfectly.

"It's the attire that all of my Espadas wear." he said. "Even though they're the same in color, each design is completely different." The girl was confused.

"Espada?" she had heard this word a few times when Aizen and Gin were carrying her back to Las Noches, but she was half unconcious, so she could only pick out very few words in their conversation. _'Wow. She really _is_ new if she doesn't know who the Espada are.' _he thought.

"Espadas are my top te-eleven strongest arrancars in Hueco Mundo. I was just wonering...if you would like to be one." he said in a gentle tone not moving his eyes from hers. The corners of the small girl' s lips slowly turned upwards.

"Y-You think _I'm_ one of the strongest arrancars?" she asked flattered.

"I _know_ you are. I can feel it." he said with a smile. "Here" he handed the attire to her. She looked at the clothing and then back at Aizen. She was about to speak but Aizen already knew what she was going to ask.

"You can change in there." he said pointing to a black door across the room. '_Man he's good at that. It's like he could read my mind_.' she thought.

"No, I can't read you're mind. I'm just a people person."

"Gah! Can you please not do that? It's sort of creepy." she said. Both Gin and Aizen laughed.

"My apologizes." Aizen said. The girl smiled as she stood and went into the other room. WHen she was alone, she exhaled loudly. Being in the room with the both of them made her nervous but she still couldn't help liking them. She already thought of Aizen as a fatherly like friend, and as for Gin, he just makes her feel uncomfortable.

"But he _is_ sort of cute. In a way." she said to herself. _'I wonder what color his eyes are_.' she thought. '_But I guess until the day comes where I can see them, I'm just going to have to wait_.' she then rid her head of the thought of Gin by looking around Aizen's bathroom. She was shocked at how big it was. The walls were black and white (like everything), there was a wide full length mirror on the wall, and in the corner, there were three small steps leading up to a huge bathtub. _'That has to fit at least three people in it_.' she thought. Judging by Aizen's good looks and figure, she could assume that it had before. The girl turned her attention back to the black and white attire, held it up in front of her, and looked at the mirror. She was right. It was her exact size. She sighed.

"If I put this on, does this mean that...Aizen owns me?" she asked herself. '_He said top eleven. That means that there are other like me here_.' she thought. That made her feel a little better. Even in her human life, she felt alone..empty. Maybe this would be good for her. To be with people like herself, but she still wasn't completely sure if this was what she wanted. She thought for several more minutes before making her decision. She stood and slowly removed Aizen's Jacket from her body. Then she picked up the clothing and started to put on her new attire.

"Gin" Aizen said with a stern look.

"Hmm?" Gin was totally at ease with his hands behind his head and his feet on the glass coffee table.

"I'm going to check on the other Espada to make sure they're all in the meeting room."

"Okay, and I'm supposed to care why?" Gin said shrugging.

Aizen frowned at him for a second but then continued.

"Do you think that you can control yourself until I get back?" he asked nodding his head at the bathroom door with his arms crossed. He couldn't believe how just looking into the small girl's eyes made him want to protect her. He didn't want guys around her. _Especially_ Gin. Thinking about her gave him a pain in his chest. He then realized that he was sort of acting like her father. He already had the protective part down. This made him smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. I was able to control my self last time wasn't I?" Gin said in an annoyed tone. He never really was fond of Aizen, but then again, not many people are fond of Gin either.

"Yes, I suppose you did." Aizen said before leaving the room. He still didn't want to leave her alone, but he trusted that she would be fine.

Back in the room, Gin was still relaxed with his head tilted back on the head of the couch. After a few minutes, Gin heard the bathroom door open. His head snapped up and as soon as he saw the vision in front of him, his jaw dropped.

"Um..so..h-how do I look?" she asked nervously. "And be completely honest." Gin couldn't speak at the moment. He was still trying to take in how beautiful she was in her new clothes. Her attire, from the top, looked like a heart-shaped tube top. In the middle of the chest part was a black line that ran down to the middle of her stomach. Right where it stopped, there was an opening in the clothing revealing her hollow hole where her naval should be. Then attatched to the torso part of her clothing was a long skirt that reached to her ankles. Instead of a jacket, like all the other Espada wear, she had long black and white fingerless gloves. He looked her up and down. She was so small and beautifully curvey. Not only that, Gin noticed how good her boobs looked in the outfit and smiled widely.

'_Why the hell is he staring at me like that? he's so freakin freaky!" _she said mentally. She looked down fumbling with her fingers.

"Do I really look that bad?" she asked in a sort of sad tone. " Is it my hair?" Gin didn't realize that she had her hair put in two big pigtails. It made it easier to see her face. She was absolutely breathtaking. How dare she tease him like this. Looking at her gave Gin a feeling somewhere that probably wasn't the best time to get that feeling in at the moment.

"Y-You're absolutely ADORABLE!" he finally blurted out. "It like..fits you perfectly!" The girl sighed loudly in relief. She thought that he had passed out standing up. But she was flattered by the compliment and it made her blush.

"You really think so?" she asked still looking down.

"Aww you're blushing. You're so cute. I didn't even know that arrancars _could_ blush, but then again, if they could cry, there's no reason why they wouldn't be able to." He said thinking of the former Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck who cried constantly. By then, the girl wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. She was too destracted by how close Gin was getting to her. She took a step backwards every time he took one forward. This only made Gin smile wider.

_'Holy crap!_' she said in her head too nervous to say something outloud. '_What's going on? Where's Aizen? I need help! Ahh!'_ Gin saw what he was doing to her, but he loved that he made her nervous. '_The face she's making is hilarious and just so...freaking cute!' _he thought. He kept moving towards her until he backed her against the wall. When she felt the wall bump against her back, she let out a small yelp. She was getting really jumpy and her stomach was in a knot. She was a little embarrased that she was getting this nervous. She may not have remembered a lot about being human, but she remembered that she had _always_ been nervous when it came to guys. She remembered how she'd freak out every time a guy had the courage to ask her out. _'Funny'_ she thought.'_I can remember all that but not my freaking name?' _She shook the thought away remembering that none of that was important at the moment. Gin put both hands on the wall on either side of her face making escape impossible.

"I'm sorry. It's not my intension to make you uncomfortable."

_'You freaking LIAR_!' she yelled at him mentally.

"That so is your intension. I can hear it in your voice." she said glaring.

"Hmm." he said. His wide smile turned to a small smirk. "I guess you're right then." he said lifting his hand from the wall to stroke her cheek with his long pale finger. She cringed at his touch. Not from disgust, but because his skin was so hot that it stung a little bit.

_'Her skin is so..soft and cool_.' he thought. _'So flawless_.' Looking at her gave him an uncontrolable feeling inside. He suddenly leaned his face down to hers.

'_No way_!' the girl screamed mentally. _'He's trying to kiss me already_? _This will be my first kiss if he actually goes through with it.' _But she couldn't bring herself to moveIf her heart was beating, it would be jumping out of her chest. She didn't know what to do, so she tightly shut her eyes and prepared for what awaited her. Right when their lips were a centimeter apart, Aizen walked through the door.

"Alright, all of the other Espada are waiting in th- What in hell!" he yelled when he saw the position that Gin and the girl were in. She was so happy that Aizen came in when he did. She tried to show Gin the body language that she wanted to be freed from this position, but he didn't budge. A sudden wave of anger went over Aizen and just like that, he was in his "Protective father mode".

_'Just as I thought' _he said mentally _'He couldn't control himself.'_

"Gin" he said in a harsh tone. " Get. Away. From her." The girl smiled slightly noticing his fatherly attitude. Her smile faded when she saw the way he was looking at Gin. The look he gave him, frightened _her_. She thought for a second that he was going to kill him. Gin then mumbled something and freed the girl from her prison. _'Dammit_.' he thought _'So close_.' Then his smile actually disappeared. The girl gasped at this. She was surprised how different he looked with just the smallest change to his features. As soon as he saw her facial expression, his wide grin returned. She couldn't help but giggle. Gin loved the way she sounded. It was so happy, so cheerful. Aizen simmered down when he saw her smile and quickly changed the subject.

"Well with what I saw aside." he exhaled."I think it's time you meet the other Espada." he said looking at the girl. Her eyes widened a little. It wasn't just boys she was nervous around, It was people in general. She wasn't so sure she was ready to meet the others yet. The thought made her fiddle with her fingers again. Aizen walked over to her and placed a hand over her's to cease her fingers. He looked at her in a gentle and understanding way. _'I guess this is his way of "comforting_"' she thought. _'But still, at least I know that he cares.' _It was true. He cared for her. At first, it started off with wanting to use her as another weapon, now he wanted nothing more than for her to feel safe and comfortable in Las Noches.

**We hope you liked the chapter! We're sorry it's taking so long for her to get ner name but be patient, It's coming soon. REAL soon! Again we hope you liked it. Review please and thanks!**


	6. Ability

Alright this chapter took a while to write and we hope you like it. We noticed a few problems in the story so we did more research and tried to squeeze it in this chapter, and at the same time tried to make sure it made sense. Oh, and we almost forgot. To **Hiromu656 **who is Rubyr3d's older cousin. CHILL ON THE HARSH COMMENTS. Like we said, it's our first fanfic, so take it easy. Ps. Rubyr3d says "You're a bum and I'm going to get you when I get home when I get the chance!" Any way, to everyone else, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

**Rubyr3d: We do not own bleach because if we did, Ulquiorra would still be alive-**

**Midnight: Ugh! you're so mushy!**

**Rubyr3d: Be quiet! Anyways**, **yeah, we don't own bleach.**

**Grimmjow: But they own the new Espada**

**Midnight: G-Grimmjow! *blushes***

**Rubyr3d: Yeah, and you call **_**me**_** mushy. Enjoy you guys!**

" Do not worry at all about the other Espadas." Aizen said in a gental tone. " It will just be a little overwhelming, because they all have high spirit energy." He paused. "Which reminds me, you still don't have the full powers of a hollow or the powers of a Shingami. So you don't have a Zanpakuto. I can fix that." He said smiling. "When I do this, you will have all the knowledge of how to use your Shinigami powers." The girl nodded without asking any questions.

"Just relax." Aizen said to her. She took a breath and closed her eyes. Aizen was going to use the Hōgyoku inside him to grant her the powers. He raised his hand to hover over her face. After a few seconds, the girl could suddenly feel herself getting light headed and slightly tired.  
"Alright. Finished." Aizen said with a smile. _'That was fast' _She thought opening her eyes again.

"How do you feel?" Gin asked. The girl shrugged. "The same actually." She looked down and noticed that she had a Zampakuto strapped to her waist.

"Oh, that's just awesome." she said laughing a little. "It looks really nice." The zampakuto handle was the same color purple as her face markings and spiked right above where her hand would be.

"This is only if necessary, but if you ever feel like you need to release your power when you're fighting, the words that you have to say will just come to you. You don't even have to think about it." The girl nodded.

"Your spirit energy is even stronger than before when we found you." He said.

_'Oh yeah! she thought' 'They still think that it was my spirit energy that made me feel that way in the sands_.' What they didn't know was that the girl had another power that she just recently learned how to do.

"What is it?" Aizen asked noticing her silence. She smiled. _'I should probably tell them about it.' _ she thought.

"Um, do you remeber in the sands where when you touched me, you started to feel a litte weird?" Aizen nodded.

"Well, that wasn't my spirit energy. It's actually something that I learned before you found me." The girl was starting to feel a little more confident. Gin walked over to the couch and sat down again, being completely left out of the conversation, but still listened.

"So you can take the energy from others." Aizen said. She shook her head trying to think of a way to explain her ability.

"Okay." she sighed "I call it 'taking a part of you.' when I do this,it literally does what it's called. I take a pert of you, and you then become a part of me. Aizen nodded understanding.

"And this makes you stronger?" he asked. The girl thought a little.

"I guess, in a way it does. , The thing is, is when I take you, I can become you anytime I want. The way that this makes me stronger, is because I then have all of your abilities." '_So she can shape shift_.' Gin thought quietly listening.

"Very impressive" Aizen said smiling.

"Do you want me to show you?" she asked.

"Please." he said . The girl took a few steps back before closing her eyes. Suddenly, Aizen and Gin noticed that her skin started to glow slightly and her features slowly start to changed. Her pale skin turned a tanish color, her long purple hair started to shorten and turn dark brown, she grew, and gained more of a masculine figure. Soon enough, there was another Aizen standing in the room.

"What do you think?" The other Aizen asked. "This is the first time I've ever done a human form. I usally just practiced on the animal formed hollows in Hueco Mundo. I honestly can't remember how I found out that I could do this." Aizen (The real one) clapped his hands twice.

"Absolutely incredible. That can really come in handy. For you, and for me." He said with a smirk. The other Aizen smiled, very happy that he would be useful.

"That is freaking awesome!" Gin yelled. "Do me! Do me!". The other Aizen looked at him weird making sure when he said 'Do me' he meant shapeshift into him. Gin must have known what what he was thinking because he bursted out laughing.

"Don't worry _Aizen_." he joked " You're good looking and all, but I don't roll like that." This made both Gin and the other Aizen laugh together. The real Aizen just stood their getting slightly annoyed. The other Aizen noticed this and in an attemp to make him feel better, he quickly shapeshifted into Gin. Gin abruptly stopped laughing. The other Gin stood there with a smug smirk.

" Look at me, I'm Gin. I never fully open my eyes and I'm a pervert." The faked Gin said trying to mock the real one's tone. The real Gin frowned as the other one went on and on.

"I love making girls unfomfortable and try to make out with them AS SOON AS I MEET THEM!" The fake Gin tried to mock the others wide grin but couldn't quite get it right because he kept laughing.

" I don't sound like that!" The real Gin finally yelled.

"You sooooo sound like this." The other Gin said before shifting back into the small girl again. She was having fun. Aizen was standing there amused, trying not to smile and then changed the subject suddenly. He's good at doing that.

"Alright, would should be going now." He said. The girl stopped laughing at once._ 'Damn. Funs over_.' she thought.

"Worried again?" Aizen asked surprised. He thought she was completely over the whole 'afraid of the other Espada' thing. The girl pinched her thumb and index finger together in a way to say 'a little bit.' He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, they won't do anything to you." He said assuringly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gin said."You saw Grimmjow's face when you told them about the new Espada. He's going to try to give her a hard time, and is going to make sure she doesn't get ranked higher than him. Of course, I don't think he knows that you chose a girl and that she's adorable." He said glancing at her and making her blush. _'Damn, I love when she does that_.' Gin said mentally.

"Gin, shut up." said Aizen " Are you _trying_ to keep her afraid?"

"Hey, I'm just saying what she should expect." '_Grimmjow huh_?' the girl thought. '_From the sound of it, this guy is tough. I have to stop being such a wuss. I won't let this guy break me_.' Suddenly, her thoughts were inturrupted my the pressure she was feeling on her shoulder. Aizen was unaware that he was crushing the life out of it. The girl looked up and saw that he looked angry.

"Umm." the girl said trying to get his attention. Aizen snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry. But I'd like to see Grimmjow _try_ to do something to you. If he does I'll- no. _You_ will destroy him." The girls eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't think i ca-" Aizen inturupted her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't say that you can't. I beleive that you can. I gave you the powers of an Espada, and I senseed that you were already strong when I found you. So, you have the strength to do it." The girl wanted to wrap her arms around Aizen and hug him tightly. She didn't, because she thought it might be innapropriate. She was happy that he beleived in her so much._ 'There's that fatherly attitude again' _she thought with a smile.

"So, lets get going." Aizen said guiding her to the door. The took a deep breath a nodded. Gin followed close behind as they exited Aizen's room and into the long and tall hallway. As they walked, she noticed that in between every other door was a gigantic window showing the sands of Hueco Mundo. The moonlight shone of the sand in the prettiest way.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Gin said right at her ear. He first response was to whip her fist back, and she ended up punching Gin in the face.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?" he complained.

"I"m sorry!, but you shouldn't just pop up and something so close to me like that." she said back.

"Yes Gin, stop being creepy." Aizen said glancing back at them smirking. Gin frowned for a second and then turned away annoyed.

"Oh! I almost forgot." The girl said "Did you think of a name for me yet?" Aizen actually had, but didn't get the chance to say it, what with all the excitement and all.

"As a matter of fact I have. I would like to name you Sayuri. Sayuri Yamura." Aizen looked back at her to see what her reaction was, and was releived when he saw a smile on her face.

"Sayuri" she repeated. " As in 'lily'?"

"Yes." Aizen said happy with her tone.

"And for Yamura?"

"I've just always liked that name. I don't think there's a real meaning of it" he said. Sayuri was so happy that her face started to ache from smiling. She didn't understand how Gin could keep it up.

"Well, she certainly is as beautiful as a lily." gin said hoping to win another blush from her and was glad when he succeeded.

"Thank you so much Aizen. You too Gin, for being so kind to me" she said. She was really touched. Even in her human life, she'd never felt so cared for. Again,she may not have remembered much, but she rememered that there was something bad in her life that made her feel alone and empty. _'At least I don't have to worry about remembering my freaking name any more' _she thought.

"No prob" Gin said.

"Of course." Aizen replied. The three of them walked down the hall for a few more minutes. Sayuri was sayin gher name over and over inhead until she saw Aizen an Gin come to a stop at a big black and white door. Sayuri turned to look at Gin confused.

"This is it." He said to her. Sayuri felt a tug in her stomach, but got herself together quickly remembering that she was strong and to be confident.

"Sayuri" Aizen said wanting her attention. "I must tell you before we enter this room. All of the Espada have a tatoo from 1-10 somewhere on their body. The number is the ranking of how strong they are. I am temporarily ranking you number eleven, because I have to see the full extent of your power. When I do, then you too will have a tattoo." Sayuri nodded. _'Only temporary' _she thought. Suddenly she smiled.

"I've never had a tattoo before." she giggled. Gin chuckled. When Sayuri saw Aizen reach for the door, Gin saw Sayuri cringe a little. He was enjoying the cute frightened expression painted on her face, but at the same time, he didn't want her to be afraid. So, he decided to give her a little bit of encouragement.

"Alright Sayuri, this is it." he said. Sayuri looked at him nervously.

"Are you ready?" she nodded.

"I wanna hear you say it. Are. You. Ready?" he spaced the words out. Sayuri took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gin said jokingly putting his and to his ear.

"I said I'm ready."

"I can't heeear ya!"

"I'm ready!"

"What?"

"God dammit, I said I'm ready!"

"Who's strong?"

"I'm strong!" she yelled excitingly throwing her hands in the air.

"Who's not afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Who's gonna kick Grimmjow's ass?"

"I'm gonna kick Grimmjow's ass!"

"Yeah!" they both yelled giving each other double high fives. Sayuri felt a lot better now. She was pumped up and excited thanks to Gin. She thanked him by giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned bright pink and tried to keep from fainting. Sayuri laughed at his expression. That just made her day. Aizen stood there silent. _'I don't even know what to say to that_.' he thought '_But at least she seems to be feeling better_.

"Before I forget." he said "How good are you at firing ceros?" he asked. Sayuri smiled widely. She was a pro at shooting ceros. The way she did it was that she would hold her hand up like a gun, with her index finger pointing forward and her thumb pointing up and she would shoot out of her index finger.

"Oh, I'm excellent." she said smiling. Aizen gave her one more small smile before opening the door to face the other ten Espada.

**We hope you liked it and we hope it made sense. Remember, it's fanfiction so you pretty much just make up your own rules. You guys are awesome and we hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

**Ps. Himoru656, Rubyr3d is still going to get you if you comment again! You're going to make people not want to read!**


	7. Sayuri Yamura

Recap:

_"Who's not afraid?"_

_"I'm not afraid!"_

_"Who's gonna kick Grimmjow's ass?"_

_"I'm gonna kick Grimmjow's ass!"_

_"Yeah!" they both yelled giving each other double high fives. Sayuri felt a lot better now. She was pumped up and excited thanks to Gin. She thanked him by giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned bright pink and tried to keep from fainting. Sayuri laughed at his expression. That just made her day. Aizen stood there silent. 'I don't even know what to say to that.' he thought 'But at least she seems to be feeling better. _

_"Before I forget." he said "How good are you at firing ceros?" he asked. Sayuri smiled widely. She was a pro at shooting ceros. The way she did it was that she would hold her hand up like a gun, with her index finger pointing forward and her thumb pointing up and she would shoot out of her index finger. _

_"Oh, I'm excellent." she said smiling. Aizen gave her one more small smile before opening the door to face the other ten Espada._

Hey there! So very Sorry it took a while to update. Rubyr3d got sick AND had a project to do. Anyways we hope you like the next chapter! Pleeeeeease review. It lets us know how many people have read. Reviews: Super fast updates. Enjoy! _Ps. If you haven't noticed, we're replacing the F-word with the word Freak and/or Freaking because Rubyr3d thinks that the word is too mean. I know, she's boring. But don't worry, I, Midnight, might sneak it in somewhere later. Anyways, again Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**

**Rubyr3d: We don't own Bl-Achooo!**

**Midnight: Ah ha! you're still sick so I should do the disclaimer.**

**Rubyr3d: N-No I'm not. *sniffs* I'm fine.**

**Ulquiorra: You don't look fine. Do you have a fever? *Puts hand on forehead.***

**Rubyr3d: *Sighs and then faints***

**Midnight: Oh brother! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

(Espada's POV and then Everyone's POV)

All the other Espada were patiently waiting in the meeting room again for Aizen to come with the new Espada. All except for Grimmjow, who was impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. '_I can't wait to get my freakin hands on that noob!_' he thought.

"That guy is dead if he gets the slightest idea that he could be stronger than me." He said out loud.

"Can you not do that? It's really annoying." Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow's tapping fingers. '_He's so damn conceded_.' he thought.

"And the new Espada doesn't even know you, so how the hell would he think that he's stronger than you? You really should use your brain sometimes instead of just letting it take up space in your skull." Grimmjow shot a glare at him.

"Shut up Ulquiorra! And you can quit the calm act. Don't pretend that you're not the slightest bit worried about getting ranked lower than this guy." Grimmjow said loudly. Ulquiorra took a breath before speaking.

"First of all, I'm always calm. Second, I'm not worried because I know that I won't be ranked lower." he said in his expressionless tone. " You're the only one that is worried, and you should be. The chances are, the one that Lord Aizen chose to be the new Espada is going to be stronger than you, and I'm pretty sure that he did it on purpose." he said. Grimmjow stood up abruptly slamming his fists into the table.

"Thats it!" he yelled, but before he could say or do anything else, he heard murmurs coming from the other side of the door.

"Lord Aizen is here." Harribel said slightly excited.

"It's about time." said Grimmjow sitting down and then trying to hear what was going on on the other side of the door. Soon enough, all of the Espada were straining to listen.

"I'm gonna kick Grimmjow's ass!" said a high voice from behind the door. Every pair of eyes shot back at Grimmjow amused. Grimmjow was on fire. He couldn't even speak. His teeth were clenched and hands in tight fists.

"Okay sorry, but that was too funny for me not to say anything." Yammy laughed. Harribel chuckled and Ulquiorra was trying to fight a smile.

"Look out Grimmjow. The new guys going to try and take you out!" Nnoitra laughed. Grimmjow still couldn't say anything. '_WHAT THE HELL?_' yelled mentally.

"W-Who the freaking hell does that guy think he is!" He finally yelled.

"Apparently, someone who thinks they can kick your ass." Szayel chuckled. Grimmjow was too angry to say anything back to him.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" he yelled " I'm going to blow his freakin head off. Then I'm going to tell Orihime to heal him just so I can do it again! I-I-I'm going to SCREW HIM UP!"

"You're going to rape him?" Ulquiorra teased when he heard him say 'Screw', but remained expressionless.

"Ugh! I've had enough of you you freaking emo freak!" Grimmjow yelled preparing a cero and wanting to aim it Ulquiorra's face.

"From the sound of it, the new Espada sounds like a -" Szayel started but was interrupted by the opening of the door. Grimmjow sat back down quickly, his eyes immediately searching for the new Espada. Soon enough, his eyes stopped on the small purple haired girl.

"A girl" he said quietly finishing Szayel's sentence. All of the Espada watched as she followed close behind Aizen and Gin. Sayuri kept her head down, feeling their eyes watching her.

"Hello again my Espada." Aizen greeted them as he sat down in his seat. Sayuri stood beside him and Gin went to stand against the wall. '_Holy crap, Holy crap! I'm in the room! I can't look up at them, but I have to...but I can't, Agh!' _Sayuri panicked in her head trying to calm herself down. She finally did when she felt Aizen put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone, meet our new Espada." Aizen said. '_Man am I tired of hearing that word_.' Sayuri thought.

"Please introduce yourself." Aizen told her. She nodded and looked up at all of them. Right at that moment, all of the Espada were thinking the same thing. That her eyes were hypnotizingly beautiful. Even Grimmjow.

"My name is Sayuri Yamura." she said with confidence. Suddenly, her and Grimmjow made eye contact giving Grimmjow a strange pain in his chest. After recovering from her intense stare, Grimmjow's look suddenly turned harsh. '_So this is the new Espada huh?_' he thought. '_I don't care if she _is_ a cute small girl. She's going the hell down!'. _From the look that he was giving her, Sayuri could already tell who he was.

'_So that must be Grimmjow.' _she thought_ 'I hate to admit it, but he's sort of HOT_.'

'_Hot or not, I'm still going to take him down and he'll regret ever looking at me that way_.' She was surprised by her sudden braveness. Sayuri then looked away trying to avoid Grimmjow's glare. She scanned her eyes across everyone of the other Espada. '_Woah! There's another girl he-_' she began to think excitedly, but the thrill faded when she noticed something. '_Why the hell is her tattoo on her boob?.' She thought. 'Isn't Aizen the one that puts it there? And she just happened to want it there?_' Sayuri then felt a small hint of dislike and jealously towards Harribel. She must have a thing for Aizen. She shook the thought out of her head and continued to scan her eyes across the Espada, but then her eyes stopped on a certain raven haired man. Ulquiorra wasn't aware of her looking at him at first because his eyes were shut. '_Is he asleep_?' she wondered. _'Wow, he has markings on his cheeks too. Like tear streaks. It really fits his other features. He has such a melancholic expression…I wonder if there's a reason for that_.' She couldn't help but stare, fascinated by him. His flawless skin, perfect posture, the way he seemed completely at ease….everything amazed her just by looking at him.

Ulquiorra then started to feel her gaze on his face and abruptly opened his eyes coming in contact with hers. The color of their eyes startled each other. Sayuri got a sharp pain in her stomach when their eyes connected. They were like an emerald green, only more beautiful. She couldn't help but find him absolutely breathtaking. Sayuri blushed and looked away feeling embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Gin noticed when she blushed and got a little jealous. '_Hey! I'm the only one that can make her blush_.' He complained in his head. Ulquiorra didn't look away from Sayuri when she turned from him. He wasn't upset, just curious. _'She's quite young_.' He thought '_And has very unique eyes. They're reptile-like like mine. Only hers are more…..Beautiful. I hate to admit it, but they may be even more beautiful than Orihime's_.' Ulquiorra kept his eyes on her hoping that he could get another glimpse of them again. Sayuri was still turned away embarrassed. '_Why is she so afraid? And of what?_' he thought.

Aizen then broke the awkward silence in the room.

"Now don't you all feel that you should introduce yourself to our new comer?" Aizen said to all of them. "Will all of you state your names for her? In order please." he ordered. They did as he said and Sayuri listened carefully.

"Coyote Starrk." _'He looks so...bored. Poor guy' _she thought with a smile, and then continued to listen.

"Barraggan Luisenbarn." '_Woah! he's so old. And he's number two?_'

"Tia Harribel." '_You damn whore_.'

"Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra said it purposely in a way that would make Sayuri look at him. He really didn't understand why he wanted her to look at him so much, it was really weird. The sudden feeling he had. The way he said it was like a caress. _'He has such a nice name_..._and I wonder where _his_ tattoo is_.' Sayuri thought smiling at him. She forgot that she was supposed to be listening to the names being stated and quickly turned her attention back to the next Espada.

_'Looks like Gin has some competition_.' Aizen thought amused.

"Nnoitra Gilga" _'Ah! he's freaky looking...Actually, he looks kind of like a spoon_.' Sayuri wanted to burst out laughing at her observation, but stayed cool.

"Grimmjow JaggerJack." Grimmjow said in a rough tone, obviously annoyed that he had to tell her his name. _'Ah ha! So you _ARE _Grimmjow. You jerk!' _Sayuri thought. She then pointed a finger at him in a way that only he could see and then pointed downwards in a "You're going down" gesture. Grimmjow then got another wave of anger. He was about to say something, but before he could, Aizen shot a warning look at him, stopping him in his tracks. Grimmjow then grumbled and turned away angry. The role call continued after that.

"Zommari Rureaux."

"Szayel Aporro Granz." '_Oh my lord' _Sayuri thought when she say him run his fingers through his hair in a feminine way. _'Is he...gay?..Not that there's anything wrong with that_.'

"Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"Yammy Riyalgo." The role call finally finished and Sayuri memorized all of the names already.

"You got all that?" Aizen asked her.

"Yep." she said smiling. Aizen nodded.

"Alright then. You all can return to your rooms, and remember, act as though everything is normal." He said seriously. Sayuri was confused. "As though everything was normal?" _'Is he talking about me or something that happened before I got here_?' She then shrugged thinking that Aizen would tell her if he wanted to.

All of the Espada stood up and started to leave the room. Sayuri watched in awe as Ulquiorra made his way out. He moved so gracefully.

'_He's so tall. That's attractive on a guy_.' she thought smiling to herself. Strangely, She didn't feel as uncomfortable as she usually was around boys when Ulquiorra looked at her. She was..happy.

_'She's staring at me again. I can feel it on my back_.' Ulquiorra thought a little satisfied that she was. He then shook his head. _'Why do I care?' _he thought confused and then made his way out of the room completely. Sayuri then turned her attention towards Grimmjow, who she noticed was moving very slowly while he was leaving the room. She even saw him glance in her direction a few times.

"That bastard!" she hissed quietly. He was waiting for her to leave the room. '_He's probably planning to jump me as soon as I'm out of Aizen's sight_.' she thought wanting badly to punch him in his hollow mask of a mouth.

'_Damn! What's taking her so long? She won't freaking move!' _Grimmjow thought annoyed. He finally gave up and left promising himself that he would get her next time. Sayuri stood there with a smug smirk.

"Smart move staying next to Aizen the whole time." Gin said in her ear causing her to punch him the face for the second time.

"Gah! WHAT THE HELL!" he complained rubbing his jaw.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that" She said with her nose in the air and her arms crossed.

"Gin is right though." Aizen jumped in. "It was smart of you to stay next to me. I don't really think that you're ready to...you know..."_kick his ass_" yet." he said with a smile. It made Sayuri giggle a little. She was then a little offended.

"Well _I _think that I'm strong enough to take him on." she said.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I wasn't saying that I think you're too weak, I just meant that he has more fighting experience than you do so you should be careful." he quickly said. Sayuri nodded her head. Aizen and Gin were glad that she seemed more confident in her strength.

"I think my encouragement helped." Gin said dusting invisible dirt off of his shoulder. Aizen and Sayuri rolled their eyes.

"We should get going too. We still have things to do." Aizen said standing from his seat.

"Like what?" Sayuri asked excitedly.

"Like finding you a fracción." Gin answered.

"Fracción?" she asked confused. _'Jeeze there's a lot to know about being an Espada_.' she thought.

"Yes, fracción are strong arrancars that you choose to serve you." Sayuri thought about that for a second. _'I would have servants?' _she thought.' _I'm not sure if I would be able to order anyone around.' _ Aizen read her expression again.

"Some of the Espada just have them as a companion, so you don't have to have one if you don't want one." Sayuri smiled.

"I like that better." she said. Aizen and Gin shouldn't be the only ones that she can talk to.

"Alright, lets go find you one." Aizen said heading for the door.

"Or two!" Gin said cheerfully. Sayuri followed them quickly as they were leaving the room. _'I actually think I'm going to like it here_.' she thought.

**Okay we hope you liked that chapter! Again we're so sorry that it was late. We're making the next one right now and it might be a little short, but the next one after that one is gonna be a long one. Please review! and Stick around! :)**


	8. Fracción

Okay here's the next chapter! We hope you like it. Oh, and just a heads up, Our whole Bleach story is going to be a long one so we hope that you all have the attention span to stay with us until the end of it. You guys have been awesome and we really think that if you like the chapters that we already updated, that you're going to love the future ones. ENJOY!

(Also, as you might have seen, we gave the chapters names. We hope you like them :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Rubyr3d: I'm feelin better and ready to do the disclaimer!**

**Midnight: I'm glad to hear it :)**

**Ulquiorra: So am I **

**Rubyr3d: *blushes***

**Grimmjow: Wait a minute, Wait a minute!**

**Ulquiorra: What?**

**Grimmjow: I think that Midnight should do the disclaimer!**

**Ulquiorra: No, Rubyr3d should!**

**Rubyr3d & Midnight: Boys! We can all do it. **

**ALL: Bleachfans do not own Bleach-**

**Sayuri: But they own me! *smiles widely* **

**ALL: What the? Where'd you come from?**

**Sayuri: *Lol* From my mother's womb and you? Enjoy everybody!**

"Alright. First things first. We have to go back to my room before we do anything." Aizen said.

"What for?" Sayuri asked.

"So that I can make an announcement for some of my números to meet us in my throne room. Then you can choose a few to be your fracción." He answered walking down the long hall.

"Oooh." She said smiling. Gin kept his distance this time before speaking. He didn't want to be punched in the face again.

"Don't worry. The other números are respectful to the Espada, so you don't have to concern your pretty little head about them giving you crap." Gin said. _'And if they do, I'll take care of it._' he thought.

Sayuri nodded and smiled. She had gotten so close to these two, it made her feel better about being here. That, and the fact that there was another Espada here that took her breath away.

They walked for a few more minutes before reaching Aizen's room. Gin and Sayuri sat on Aizen's couch as he made his announcement. Sayuri was getting impacient and realized that Aizen probably wasn't going to tell her what he meant by 'Act as though everything is normal.' , so she decided to ask Gin.

"Um..Hey Gin." She said nervously. Gin turned his head in her direction.

"Yes?"

"What did Aizen mean by 'Act normal' earlier?" she asked. '_Please tell me, please tell me_' she begged in her mind. Gin smiled, seeing that she was worried that he wouldn't tell her.

"You're a nosy one aren't you?" he said in a flirty tone touching her nose with his finger and making her blush.

"Well, it's sort of a long story, so I'll tell you a part now and a part later." Sayuri nodded.

"We're sort of under attack." he said straight out. Sayuri's eyes widened.

"Okay, and you guys are calm about it why?" she asked confused.

"Because we have nothing to worry about. There's no way they'll make it to where we are. Not with all the other arrancars here. They'll be destroyed before they even get to what they came here for. And another thing, if the other arrancars don't kill them, then the Espada will." Gin said completely at ease. Sayuri was still majorly confused.

"What are they here for?" She asked. Gin paused before answering her. He wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"They're here to rescue their friend. We kidnapped her." He said looking away from her. Sayuri's jaw dropped.

"You kidnapped her?" She said loudly. '_Yeah. That's how I thought she'd react._' He thought amused.

"Shhhhh!" Gin hissed. He wasn't sure if Aizen wanted Sayuri to know this yet.

"Sorry, but why would you do something like that?" Sayuri asked even more confused than before. '_I thought they were good. Why would they do something like this?_' she thought sadly. _'Damn. I should have waited. There's so much she doesn't understand_.' Gin thought ruefully looking into her sad eyes.

"I didn't do it personally." he said trying to defend himself "Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to do it."

So Aizen is the reason for all of this. The reason why they were under attack. He kidnapped their friend. Of course they're going to try and come for her. So many thoughts went through Sayuri's mind. '_D-Does that mean that...we're...the bad guys?_' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gin's hand on her shoulder. She wanted to slap it off. She was a little angry at the moment, but she couldn't move. Suddenly, Gin pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I shouldn't have told you." he murmured "Aizen should have been the one to do it. Please don't hate me for what I told you. Like I said, there's more that needs to be explained. Just please forget what I said for now and I'll tell you later." Gin said quietly not letting her go. He knew that she was upset. Sayuri wasn't _as_ upset as she thought she could be, not while Gin was holding her the way he was. He was so warm and it comforted her. And the way he sounded when he said 'Please don't hate me' slightly broken and so soft. It was impossible for her to hate him. Sayuri then nodded.

"I understand. I can be patient...and I don't hate you Gin." she said softly. Gin let out a sigh of relief before releasing her. Then right at that second, Aizen walked back into the room.

"The announcement is made. We should get going in a little bit." Aizen said smiling slightly. Then his smile slowly faded when he saw how close the two of them were. He quickly let it go and went straight to Sayuri. Sayuri couldn't see Aizen being the kind of person that would kidnap a girl. But then again, she still didn't know much about him. All she knew, was that he was the leader of all the arrancars and that he was kind to her. That didn't mean that that was the kind of person he was. Just to her. Sayuri refused to believe that Aizen was bad. She remembered that Gin had promised to explain everything to her later, so she cleared her head of everything and focused on what was happening now.

Aizen looked down at her in a curious expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, shooting a glare at Gin.

"Yes." Sayuri said smiling up at him. '_No, there's no way that he can be bad_.' She thought to herself. Aizen nodded smiling again.

"I must tell you. Before you pick your fracción, I need to give you something." He said reach into his jacket.

"Like..a present?" Sayuri asked. Aizen chuckled.

"Sort of." He said pulling out a very small dark purple object. Sayuri stood from the couch curious of what he was going to give her. Aizen reached out to take Sayuri's hand so that he could open her fingers. He then placed the small cubed-shape object in them. Sayuri held it up so that she could examine it.

"Um..What is it?" she asked confused twirling it in her fingers.

"It's called a Caja Negación. You use it when you feel the need to punish your fracción. It permanently seals them in another dimension." Sayuri frowned when he said that. She wasn't the kind of person who punishes. She then looked down at her feet.

"I'm not sure that I can use this. I'm not the kind of person that can punish without guilt." See?.She tried to hand the Caja Negación back to him, but Aizen gently pushed her hand back.

"I want you to keep it. Just in case, I mean you'll never know." Sayuri smiled at him and nodded, happy that he wasn't upset with her. Sayuri started to giggle.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry." she said still chuckling.

"What for?"

"For being such a wimp about everything. I know I need to toughen up. I promise that I will."

"Yeah, you are kind of a wimp" Gin jumped in. Sayuri shot a glare at him.

"Shut. Up." she said through slightly clenched teeth. Gin laughed.

" Hey, you brought it up."

"Yeah but you're not supposed to agree with me you bum!" She yelled back with her hands on her hips.

Gin just shrugged and went back to relaxing on the couch. Sayuri just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Aizen said "It takes time to get used to this kind of change. It doesn't matter to me if you toughen up or not." The corners of Gin's mouth tugged downwards a little. '_He's lying_' he thought seriously '_He wouldn't have made her an Espada if he didn't care about her strength_.' Sayuri could hear the slight change of his voice when he said that. And she could also sense that he wasn't completely being honest at that moment, so she made a promise to herself that she WILL toughen up. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." she said kindly. '_Even though you're lying to me_.' Her friendly smile then turned into a devious one at the sudden thought that she had. She lifted up the Caja Negación.

"Does this...work on other Espadas?" she asked thinking of Grimmjow. Aizen must have known what she was thinking because he started to chuckle.

"Unfortunately, it only works temporarily. Espadas are too strong to remain there forever and will break out in a matter of hours."

"Damn" she said snapping her fingers. Gin laughed this time.

"That's a good idea though." he said

"We should get going now. Keep that in a safe spot alright?" Aizen said pointing to the Caja Negación. Sayuri nodded and then looked up thinking of a spot to put it. Suddenly she smiled widely, and put the Cada Negación in her cleavage. When she looked back up, and saw the expression on both Gin and Aizen's faces, she broke out laughing.

"Good spot." Gin said with bright red cheeks. Aizen just stood there not knowing what to say again.

Out of nowhere, someone bursted through the door making everyone jump. It was a girl. Like Sayuri, she had two pig tails in her hair, except hers were black and not as thick. She was very skinny, pretty, and looked sort of like a tough girl.

"Loly" Aizen said. Sayuri turned to look at him noticing the tone of his voice. Like he was annoyed.

"Um...Lord Aizen." she said glancing down when she met his eyes and blushed. '_Oooooh I see_.'

Sayuri thought smiling to herself.

"Th-The other números are waiting for you in the throne room. It was taking a while for you to come so...I just came to see if everything was okay." Loly said nervously. Her eyes then met Sayuri's. She was about to glare at her but she caught herself when she realized that she must have been the new Espada. Loly looked at the small space between her and Aizen. '_Why is she so close?' _She said mentally. It was making her uncomfortable seeing how close they were. (Loly's the jealous type.)

"Yes, well thank you." Aizen said interrupting her thoughts. Loly nodded, but hesitated at the door, obviously not wanting to leave the room.

"_Thank you_" Aizen repeated sternly.** Translation**: "You can leave now."

Loly then quickly bowed down to Aizen with a sad look.

"Yes, sir" Then she left the room feeling embarrassed. '_Aww. Poor girl_' Sayuri thought feeling sorry for Loly. '_What is she so afraid of Aizen for? Is it true? That he's only nice to me?_' She could see the hurt in Loly's eyes. It was crystal clear that she _really_ cared for Aizen. But didn't _he _notice?

Sayuri then turned back to Aizen with a frown and hands on her hips.

"With all due respect...WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" she yelled. Aizen's eyes widened, not knowing how to react to the look she was giving him. It was so cute, but at the same time...VERY frightening.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said turning away from her, knowing _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't play dumb. She's obviously crushing on you...HARD. Why do you have to be such a meany?" she said sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms. '_Where the hell did this new attitude come from?_' Gin thought being amused. '_Well, she _is_ a teenager. Strange little creatures_.'

"A..._meany_?" Aizen asked in a weird tone, and also wondering where all this was coming from.

"Yes, a meany. I mean you could at least be a little nicer to her." Aizen then took a breath and took a few steps towards the door.

"I don't share the same feelings." he said flatly looking back in her direction. Sayuri tried to say something back but Aizen held up a hand to stop her.

"Let's get going." he said ending the conversation. Sayuri frowned and grumbled as she followed Aizen out the door. Gin was following close behind.

"Well, that was the most random teenage outburst I've heard in a while." he laughed.

(Loly and Números POV)

"That _was_ the new Espada wasn't it?" she said to herself nearly running down the halls of Las Noches.

"Dammit, AND she's cute, and she was...so _close_ to him." she couldn't get over that. '_I know I shouldn't even care. I know that Aizen doesn't love me. Not the slightest. But I can't help but love him_.' Loly felt broken in the inside just from thinking about him. She usually wore a tough girl face but when it came to Aizen...She was a completely different person. She had finally reached the throne room and quickly went inside to wait for Aizen. There were about thirteen other números waiting there and talking to each other loudly. It was like a high school cafeteria full of loud mouthed kids.

Loly started to walk towards her best friend Menoly. Menoly was slightly taller than Loly, had blonde short hair and looked a little tom boyish. A few of the números chuckled when they saw Loly's expression walking through the door.

"What's the matter Loly? You get shot down by Lord Aizen again?" Menis joked earned a roar of laughter by the others. Loly glared in his direction wanting badly to rip out his red hair.

"Shut the hell up Menis. That's none of your business!" Menoly stuck up for Loly. Menis let out a weird laugh and went back to talking with the others. Menoly looked concerned at Loly.

"What's up with you? You're usually able to come up with a comeback like that. If not that, you would at least try to kill him." She said smirking a little. Loly shrugged keeping her eyes down.

"I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Uh-oh. Menis is right. It is about Lord Aizen again isn't it? Come on Loly. You're tougher than this." She said playfully punching Loly in the arm. Loly remained quiet and still looking at her feet. This angered Menoly, making her grip Loly's shoulders shake her and making her look at her.

"Look woman! You will pull yourself together and get over it! It's not like it's the first time this has happened. I'm so sick of your moping. I swear I'm going to slap yo-" Menoly was interrupted by Loly slapping _her_. She stood there shocked holding her cheek.

"I said I'm not in the mood Menoly. Don't ever shake me like that again." Loly said through clenched teeth. She seriously wanted to hit something.

" You're dead!" Menoly shrieked running to Loly.

"Bring it on!" Loly yelled running to her. Soon enough, ceros were flying everywhere, there was kicking and punching.

"CAT FIGHT!" yelled one of the guys. They were all hooting when Menoly grabbed one of Loly's pigtails and started pulling. Loly screamed and flipped Menoly over and was able to put her in a head lock. The guys just stood there watching in awe at the two girls. Why was it so hot to watch girls fight? Maybe it was because a few times, they almost popped out of their tops. Especially Loly. Somehow, Menoly was able to kick Loly off of her, but the force of her kick sent Loly flying into the wall of the throne room leaving a giant hole.

"Oh damn." Lilynette said. "Lord Aizen's gonna be pissed."

"Well, at least she didn't kick her all the way through." Aisslinger said in a low tone.

"Yeah, but they still damaged the wall." Luppi said in his usual feminine tone with a hand on his hip.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and everyone, even Menoly and Loly paused. Aizen, Gin and Sayuri walked into the room slowly. Aizen's eyes went straight from the semi-hole in the wall, to Loly and Menoly. They're eyes widened and they quickly sat up. They were beyond scared. They knew they were going to be punished. Aizen didn't frown and didn't seem angry but that's how he always is. He could be infuriated and his calm expression would stay the same. He ran a hand through his perfect brown hair before speaking.

"Well, I see you two have been having a little too much fun." They flinched when he spoke.

"We're sorry Lord Aizen." They both said. Aizen could care less about they're apology. Right now, he just wanted them to be punished. Right when he lifted his hand in their direction to do so, he saw that Sayuri was looking away. She knew what he was going to do, and the look on her face made him stop. Menoly and Loly looked up him confused about why they weren't feeling the pain yet and saw him looking gently at Sayuri. '_So this must be why Loly is being over jealous again_.' Menoly thought. The way he looked at her…it made him seem so ..different.

"I suppose it doesn't matter." He suddenly said. He then changed the subject and no one said a word about the fight. Menoly and Loly let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you see _that_?" Loly whispered angrily again. Menoly rolled her eyes. They could have been killed just now and she was annoyed that that small thing was all Loly was worried about.

"Just let it go, Loly." She grumbled. Loly was about to complain again.

"JUST LET IT GO!" she hissed. Loly groaned and crossed her arms glaring at Sayuri from a distance. She saw that Sayuri was smiling at Aizen, which made her even angrier. Suddenly, Sayuri and Loly's eyes connected. They were so similar to each other in color. Loly didn't change her glare as Sayuri stared. She thought just from the way Sayuri looked, she was easy to pick on. Sayuri was starting to feel uncomfortable with Loly's glare and looked away. Loly smirked thinking that she had won, but when she turned her head in Aizen's direction, _he _was glaring at _her_ for glaring at Sayuri.

"What the hell is this, a glaring contest?" Luppi whispered to Lilynette. She just shrugged and giggled.

Loly looked away feeling embarrassed again. '_What's the use? I'll always end up making a fool of myself in front of him_.' She thought sadly. Loly sank to the floor and covered her face with her hands. She wanted to be invisible. '_I hate when he looks at me like that. It makes me feel…worthless__.__ Maybe I _am _worthless__._' Loly could feel her eyes filling up with tears. '_Oh, Loly'_ Menoly thought sadly and feeling sorry for her. She would have hugged her, but Arrancars aren't known for showing affection. Loly lifted her head slightly. Just to see if Aizen was still glaring at her. He wasn't. He was introducing Sayuri to the others. Suddenly, through Loly's blurry eyes, she could see Sayuri staring in her direction again. She didn't have the strength to glare any more so she just sat there staring back. Then, she saw Sayuri tap Aizen's shoulder. When he turned to her, she gestured for him to lean closer to her. He leaned down so that she could whisper something in his ear. Loly then saw Aizen's expression change and his eyes meet hers again as Sayuri continued to whisper to him. Loly's stomach was in a knot and her throat had gone dry. '_What's that bitch saying about me?_' she said mentally and angrily. Suddenly when Sayuri was finished talking to him, he gave her a gentle smile and then nodded. Sayuri turned her attention back to Loly and hesitated before walking in her direction. Loly wanted to get up a leave, but she still didn't have the strength to move, so she just sat and watch as the purple haired girl got closer. Sayuri had finally reached Loly and when she did, she sat down in the same position that Loly was in. Loly watched her with cautious eyes wondering what she was going to do. Sayuri then gave Loly a friendly smile.

"Hello." She said in a gentle bell-like voice. "My name is Sayuri Yamura. Would you like to be my fracción?"

**Okay we hope you liked it. I'm sorry. We tried to make the cat fight good. Don't worry we'll get better. We'll be updating the new chapter either Thursday or Friday so stick around ****J**

**(And yes, Luppi is one of the Numeros. We were so sad when he died in the show and didn't want him gone yet) But anyways, thanks for reading! Review please ****J**


	9. The Intruders

_RECAP:_

_Sayuri had finally reached Loly and when she did, she sat down in the same position that Loly was in. Loly watched her with cautious eyes wondering what she was going to do. Sayuri then gave Loly a friendly smile._

"_Hello." She said in a gentle bell-like voice. "My name is Sayuri Yamura. Would you like to be my __fracción?"_

Okay, It took a little bit to write this chapter because we no longer have chapters of the story pre-written. We're making it up as we go now. We hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Midnight: Okay, we do not own-**

**Sayuri: Bleachfans don't own Bleach. HAA!**

**Rubyr3d: *lol* That's my girl *pats on head***

**Midnight: Ugh! you trained her to say the disclaimer before me?**

**Rubyr3d:*scoffs* *scoffs* Of course not *shifty eyes***

**Sayuri: I learn the best from my creator *smiles widely***

**Midnight: mmmmhmmm**

**Rubyr3d: Okay,okay I did. Ain't she great!**

**Gin: Yup. And she's cute too.**

**Sayuri: *giggles and blushes* Whatever**

**Rubyr3d & Midnight: Ewww! Get a room!**

**Gin & Sayuri: Oh be quiet! Enjoy everyone! **

(Sayuri & Números POV)

Sayuri just sat there waiting for Loly's answer, but didn't receive one right away. _'I-Is this chick serious?_' Loly thought to herself. '_Why would she want me to be her __fracción, after the way I looked at her, how could she not dislike me?_' she thought confused. It was starting to creep Loly out the way Sayuri was smiling. She's too nice. She sort of looked like Gin at the moment with her wide grin and squinted eyes. Loly still was silent, making Sayuri's smile drop a bit and open her eyes.

"Umm...anytime you want to say something, feel free." she said chuckling a little bit.

"Y-You're serious" said Loly. It wasn't a question. Sayuri gave her a strange look.

"Uh..Yeah. Why would I joke about that?" she asked her looking serious.

"I-I don't know. Maybe because I was a bitch to you." Loly said sarcastically. Sayuri let out a small laugh surprising Loly.

"You weren't really. All you did was give me harsh looks. In my book, you're only a bitch if you try to start something by insulting or hurting me." Sayuri said with her small smile. Loly wasn't really sure of what to say, so all she could say was

"Oh." Sayuri nodded awkwardly.

"Yeeeah. So what to do say? You know, about being my fracción"

"Oh yeah. About that-" Loly started looking away from her.

"Before you say no, I just want to let you know that there's nothing going on between me and Aizen." Loly's eyes shot back to Sayuri's at that moment. She could feel the knot in her stomach again.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Because I know how you feel about him. I'm sorry that you're upset about what happened earlier. It's not like that between him and I. I think of him more as a father than a boyfriend." she said winking. "I personally think that you two would make a great couple." Loly was speechless again. Menoly wasn't even this nice to her. She wasn't used to it.

"Th-Thank you." Loly said. _'I...was wrong about her. She's different than the others. She seems too nice to be an Espada.'_ Loly then looked down at the floor again before speaking.

"Alright." she said in a shaky voice.

"Alright what?"

"Alright, I'll be your fracción." She said looking back up at her with a soft smile. '_Wow, that smile was unexpected_.' Gin thought watching the whole thing.

"I'm so glad." Sayuri said smiling. She then stood and held a hand out to Loly. Loly hesitated before taking it. When she helped her up, the both of them walked over to where Aizen and the números were standing. Loly was a little scared to walk in that direction. She was still nervous about Aizen. She didn't even realize that she was was walking two and a half feet behind Sayuri, but Sayuri noticed right away. '_Aww. She's still nervous_.' she thought. Sayuri then chuckled and grabbed Loly's wrist, pulling her next to her. Suddenly, Loly gasped and her knees gave out. Sayuri looked worriedly at her.

"Are you ok-" she started, but then realized what was going on. She had accidently 'took' her.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I didn't try to." She said supporting Loly's weight with her arms.

"Wha-What did you just do to me?" she asked drowsily. _'She probably did this to get back at me for glaring. But...she really does look sorry._'

"I'll explain it to you later. Just know that I'm sorry and it wasn't intentional." Sayuri said steadying Loly on her feet.

"It's alright, I can stand." Loly said cringing a little bit away from her. Sayuri smiled apologetically at her and they continued walking.

"Well, I see you have chosen your fracción." Aizen said When they were in arms distance. Sayuri looked at him and smiled.

"How sweet." Gin chuckled. Sayuri stuck her tongue out at him.

"I must be going now. I have something I have to do." Aizen said putting a hand on her shoulder. Sayuri didn't ask any questions, she just nodded. Aizen then turned and started walking towards the door.

"You can walk any where in Las Noches you like. Just be careful." He said before leaving the room completely. '_Be careful?_' Sayuri thought '_Does he mean...of the intruders?_'. Her thoughts were interrupted by Menoly hurrying towards the door after Aizen had left.

"Um.. Master Sayuri?" Loly said. Sayuri's eyes widened at what Loly had just called her.

"_Master_?" She said flattered. Loly looked down again.

"Yes. When an Espada chooses they're fracción, they're fracción must then address them as their master because they are meant to serve them. It shows respect towards them." This made Sayuri smile.

"I appreciate your respect, but you don't have to call me that if you don't want to."

"No...I want to." Loly said with a smile. Sayuri was touched and glad that Loly seemed to be feeling better.

"Forgive me. I must be going too." Loly said and followed after Menoly. Sayuri stood there confused. She turned and looked at Gin for an answer. He smiled wider knowing what she was thinking.

"Both Menoly and Loly are kind of two of Aizen's guards. They have a hard time leaving him unprotected even though he's capable of taking care of himself."

"Oooooh. Understood." Sayuri chuckled. Gin walked closer to her.

"I too have to leave. I'm curious to see how our intruders are progressing. I will see you soon." Unexpectedly, Gin leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and then disappeared. '_Gottcha_' he thought happily. Sayuri just stood there wide-eyed and blushing. The other números stood there smirking at her.

"Well, now that all the drama is over...It's nice to meet you! My names Luppi. Luppi Antenor." Said Luppi leaning down to kiss Sayuri's hand. _'Jeeze why is everybody kissing my body?_' she thought. '_Well, at least I don't have to worry about this guy having a thing for me_.'

"Um..I'm Sayuri Yamura. it's nice to meet you too." She couldn't help but smile. This guy seemed so nice.

"What a beautiful name. And might I say, you're so cu-"

"Ugh! If you call me _cute_, I'm going to kick you!" she yelled. Sayuri really didn't see how cute she was, and it was getting a little annoying hearing it over and over. Luppi stood there stunned. A few of the others chuckled. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I'm sorry. Then let me say, you're gorgeous." That was a little better. She smiled.

"Thanks. So are you" she giggled. There was a roar of laughter from the others, but Luppi really took it as a very nice compliment and it made _him_ giggle.

"Well, thank you!" He said cheerfully. "Please. I would love to be one of your fracción."

"R-Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, really. PLEEEEASE?" he begged. Sayuri let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Okay, sure." she said happily. She could already tell that Luppi and her were going to be good friends.

"Alright!" he jumped up in excitement.

"I think two is enough." Sayuri said not trying to be rude.

"C'mon! Master Sayuri." Luppi said winking and flashing out of the room with Sayuri in his arms. _'Jeeze! this guy is somethin else.'_

The others stood there not knowing what to do now.

"How can she not want _me_ as one of her fracción?" Aisslinger complained jealous.

"Maybe because she could sense that you're weak. I mean c'mon, you almost got yourself killed today by the intruders. You already got Demoura killed." Lilynette said to him rolling her eyes.

Aisslinger grumbled.

"Demoura was an idiot, and that fancy pants with the glasses caught me off guard."

"Don't make excuses. She's picked her fracción, and you were able to get away from the intruders somehow. Just let everything go." said Menis annoyed with Aisslinger.

"Whatever." He said in a low tone before he dissapeared. Soon enough everyone else made their way out of the throne room and carried on with their own business.

Meanwhile, Luppi was still carrying Sayuri through the halls.

"Ah! Luppi let go!" She yelled hitting in the head, and making him drop her.

"OW!" he said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but what the hell was that about? Grabbing me and running." She said with her arms crossed.  
"I just wanted to leave that room. I hate being in crowded spaces. Also, I think we should get to know each other."

"But the throne room is huge. There's lots of space to-"

"Anywaaaays. Want me to take you to your room?" He interrupted. Sayuri was tired of people interrupting her, so when Luppi did it, she kicked him. Luppi flew into the wall. '_I'm sorry. This isn't like me, but I made a promise to myself that I would toughen up_.' she said mentally.

"Please don't interrupt me." she said in a gentle tone. "Forgive me if I hurt you."

Luppi stood up shocked and dusted himself off. He surprised her by chuckling.

"I'm fine. No need to apologize. I'm actually glad that you're tougher than you look." Sayuri smiled blushing.

"Actually, I'm not all that tough. I'm trying to get used to it. I'm way too soft."

"Well then, you're off to a good start." He said fixing his hair and then putting his hands on his waist. Sayuri giggled this and he looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask you something?"

"Um..sure."

"This is only because I'm really curious. But..are you...um..are you g-" She couldn' t get it out. She didn't want to sound rude. She wasn't even sure why she was curious about this.

Luppi smiled, knowing what she was wondering.

"It's alright. You can say it. Yes, I'm gay." Sayuri blushed deeper looking at her feet.

"Oh." she felt embarrassed.

"Really, don't worry about it. It's not like it's an insult. I mean, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" Sayuri shrugged still feeling a little embarrassed, but she let the subject drop.

"So, now that you've asked _me_ a question, can I ask _you_ one?" He said smirking

" Of course. It's the least I can do for asking you something as personal as that."

"Please don't worry about it. But I was just curious as well. How old are you? Physically I mean." Sayuri was caught off guard by his question. Luppi smiled at her puzzled expression.

"Like I said, I want to get to know you better. Master." Sayuri smiled and thought about it for a second.

"Well, I guess physically I'm about fifteen." She said '_Just like I thought. She's just a..kid_.' he thought.

"Yeah, I thought you looked young. Only, for a fifteen year old, you have a really big bust. " Luppi said laughing a little. Sayuri's eyes widened in even more embarrassment. She didn't know what to say to that, so she changed the subject.

"Sooooo, what did you mean by showing my room?" Luppi laughed, but went along with it.

"I meant exactly what I said. I know where it is. While Lord Aizen was out looking for you, he had some of his servants have a room ready for you when you came." _'Wow, Aizen sure is organized_.' Sayuri thought. '_Hmm. Maybe I should start calling him _Lord_ Aizen too. I wonder if I'm being disrespectful not doing so_.'

"That's very nice, but I think I'm going to take Ai- Lord Aizen's offer and look around for a bit. Just to familiar myself." Luppi nodded.

"Alright. Have fun and be careful, we have intruders and they're getting closer so be on your guard." he said with a smile before dissapearing. '_People here really like to run fast don't they?_' '_I just noticed this, but I'm sort of being taught by my own __fracción. Isn't that weird?_' she said mentally.

"Ugh! I'm thinking to myself again! I'm so weird. Ugh! now I'm talking to myself! Ah! I just did it again. Crap. Stop it! Stop it!" to shut herself up, Sayuri clamped her hand over her mouth. '_Damn I'm losing it. I think it's just stress, lots of stuff to learn_.' she thought feeling embarrassed even though she was the only one in the hallway at the moment.

"Just let it go."

Sayuri took a breath before walking down the opposite hallway the Luppi ran down.

In order to memorize the hallways, Sayuri observed very closely at every little detail she saw. The shapes of the windows, How many pillars were in each hallway that she turned down, even the tiles. One of the marble tiles had a design that looked a little like a skull.

"Well, that will be easy to remember." She said to herself. Suddenly, behind her, Sayuri heard faint footsteps. She didn't realize how far she had walked. Sayuri panicked as the footsteps grew closer. It now sounded like there were two pairs of feet walking. Quickly, Sayuri did the first thing that came to her mind and jumped behind a pillar to hide. '_Why am I hiding? Don't I live here now? I should be able to walk around here anytime I want_.' But she still couldn't bring herself to move out in the open. Instead, she just peeked over a little bit from behind the pillar. Her eyes widened and her stomach was fluttery when she saw who's footsteps it was.

"Ul-Ulquiorra." she said softly not wanting to be caught. '_Why is it that when ever I see this guy, I go all weak in the knees?_' she thought trying to get rid of the feeling she had. '_I wonder...could I already have feelings for him? Impossible_' her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed something else. '_Who's that girl? Is she..human?_' Sayuri watched as the orange-haired girl in a school uniform followed closely behind Ulquiorra. She then gasped when she realized who the girl was. '_That's the girl...that Lord Aizen kidnapped. She's so..pretty._' Sayuri thought feeling sorry for the girl. '_Does she know that her friends are here to save her- wait. What the hell is she doing?' _She suddenly thought. She saw that the girl had reached for Ulquiorra's hand and held it close to her chest, which by the way was huge! '_Hers can't be bigger than mine! Not by a long shot!_' she said jealously and mentally. Sayuri then saw something that made get a sharp pain in her chest. She then saw Ulquiorra pull the girl into a short embrace.

"N-n-no way." she murmured broken. She was really confused to why she felt this way. She just met the guy! No, she didn't even meet him, she just _saw_ him. Either way, it hurt, and she didn't want to feel this way. Sayuri was still curious and tried to listen in on their soft whispers.

"There is no need to worry. Lord Aizen just wants to talk to you." He whispered in the girl's ear. The girl took a deep breath and nodded before releasing Ulquiorra. Then the both of them entered through a tall door. '_Aizen is there? How'd he get all the way over her- well, he did leave before I did._' she thought, but then her thought went right back to Ulquiorra and the girl. '_How could he have a relationship with a _human_? Does Lord Aizen know about this?_' Sayuri was even more confused than before. Suddenly she heard a door slam making her jump. She peeked over again to see Loly and Menoly storming out of the room.

"That girl! What is up with her?" Loly growled. Menoly didn't seem as upset but still had a strong frown on. The two of them stomped out of sight and she saw that Ulquiorra was slowly walking out of the room after them.

"Oh Loly, you really are the jealous type." Sayuri accidently said out loud wanting to go and comfort Loly. But she then realized what she'd done, and quickly shot her eyes back in Ulquiorra's direction. He was staring right at her. Sayuri panicked and quickly hid behind the pillar again. '_Crap! Crap! CRAP! he saw me! I got caught. Dammit, I'm screwd_.' Sayuri made an effort to calm herself down and took small breaths. She just wanted to see if he was still staring in her direction so she slowly peeked from behind the pillar again. Only not as much as she did last time. Ulquiorra was nowhere in sight.

"Spying are we?" Said a expressionless voice from behind her making her scream. She tried her hardest not to punch him like she had done to Gin.

"Gah! What the hell!" she yelled turning to face Ulquiorra. She put her hand on her chest trying to calm down again.

"My apologizes, but I wouldn't have scared you if you hadn't been spying." He said looking into her eyes. '_Oh my God, his eyes are so beautiful!'_ Sayuri sighed mentally.

"Well excuuuuse me" Sayuri said gaining back her teenage attitude. "But for your information, I was not spying. I was just watching your every move and listening to every word you were saying while hiding in the shadows." Sayuri almost blurted out laughing at her own words but was able to keep her composure. Ulquiorra took one of his hands out his pocket to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So, you were spying." He said in the same expressionless tone.

"Please don't kill me." she blurted out. Ulquiorra was actually a little amused at this.

"I won't, but let me just ask you one thing. Why are you here?"

"Oh that's an easy one. Lord Aizen brought me here." She wanted to play with him a little, so she purposely was trying to annoy him. She thought of it as pay back for making her feel what she felt a few seconds ago. Ulquiorra exhaled loudly.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, if you meant why I was in this hallway, it's because I decided to explore Las Noches and familiarize my self with my surroundings. You know, you really should be more specific." She said putting her hands on her hips. Sayuri had succeeded in frustrating him. She felt proud about it.

"You're just a girl version of Grimmjow." He suddenly said. He was on to what she was doing, so he decided to have a little 'fun' himself. That had caught Sayuri off guard, and she couldn't believe that he said that. Grimmjow was the LAST person she wanted to be compared to.

"Wh-wha?-you didn't just say what I think you said." she said angrily. She had the cutest angry face.

"Sorry, do you need me to repeat myself?" he said teasing her. Sayuri was getting angry. '_How dare he turn my own technique of annoyance against me_.' she thought. At that moment, Sayuri wasn't thinking. She just wanted to get back at him, so she threw her arms around him, and 'took' him. When she pulled away, she regretted it immediately. The only thing that made her feel a little happy, was that Ulquiorra was a part of her now. She would have giggled if she wasn't worried about him at the moment.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry...I-" Sayuri didn't know what to do she just watched as Ulquiorra leaned against the pillar for support.

"What..did you just do?" He asked weakly. '_She really _is_ a strange one_'

"Sorry, can't answer that! uh...bye!" Then Sayuri dashed down the rest of the hallway trying to get as far away from Ulquiorra as possible. _'He probably hates me! He probably thinks I'm weird!' _She was hurting when she thought about how Ulquiorra was going to treat her now. She ached even more when she thought about the beautiful orange haired girl. '_The way he looked at her. He must _really_ care for her_.' She thought sadly still running down the hall. She had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to be anywhere but there. Sayuri's sprint slowly turned into a speed walk. _'Woah! Since when can I run so fast? I bet this is how Luppi and Gin leave rooms so fast.' _she thought impressed with her new speed. My the time she slowed into a walk, she didn't know where in Las Noches she was. It was definitely not one of the familiar hallways. Her thoughts started to wander back to Ulquiorra again. She begged over and over again in her mind that he wouldn't hate her for what she did to him. But she then remembered that he was a part of her now. With all the excitement that happened earlier, she forgot to tell Aizen about the other part of her ability. She forgot that not only could she morph into others and possess their abilities, but when she turned into them, should could also feel and see what they did if she wanted. '_Maybe Ai-Lord Aizen will train me and help me improve my ability_.' she thought excitedly. She really did want to get better. '_*gasp* Maybe I can try and see what Ulquiorra is thinking right now_.' she thought. She pictured Ulquiorra in her mind and went over all of his beautiful features. Once his image was engraved in her brain, she was ready to morph. Right when her skin was starting to glow, she heard a deafening BOOM! It interrupted her, also making her jump.

"What the hell was that?" She said almost yelling. Out of everything that had made her jump while she was here, that one was the worst. She was still curious to what caused it though, so she dashed in the direction that it came from. When she got to the source of the sound, she was a little late slowing down and she ended up tripping over a stone. She caught herself before she fell but was still a little embarrassed. '_Why the hell is there just a rock in the middle of a hall?_' she asked annoyed. But when she looked around, she realized that the whole area was damaged. It looked as though parts of the ceiling had fallen, some of the pillars were cracked, and the tiled floors were severely dented and broken. Suddenly in the middle of Sayuri's observing, she felt a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure coming from behind her.

"Wh-who's?" she started as she turned around, but her words were caught in her throat when she had turned completely around. There was a gigantic hole right in the middle of the wall in front of her. Some one had been fighting here. She could tell that much.

"I can't afford to use my Bankai against just anyone!" yelled a unfamiliar masculine voice from the hole in the wall.

"What the?" Sayuri started walking towards the wall, curious to see who the voice belonged to.

When she walked a little closer, she could see movement behind the space in the wall. Suddenly a bright orange haired teen came into view. Sayuri could see that he had blood running down from his temple to his cheek and he was wearing some kind of black robe. She also noticed that he was holding a gigantic blade in his right hand. '_Oh my Lord!_' Sayuri thought '_I-is that his Zanpakutō? Wait, how does he have one?_' she thought a little bit. '_Is he what Lord Aizen called 'Shinigami?'_' She didn't know how she came to that conclusion. Maybe she's just _that_ smart. She then noticed that the Orange haired teen wasn't the only one in the room behind the broken wall. She noticed that the person that the teen was fighting, was an arrancar. She knew this because he wore an attire similar to the others. This arrancars face was a little more stranger than the others. In a way, he had an evil look to him. It was hard to explain. But he was doing all sorts of weird moves to dodge the teens attacks. Suddenly, something shot into Sayuri's mind.

"Wait. Is this...one of the intruders?" She said to herself. "I thought there were more of them...why would they split up?" Sayuri was confused and at the same time..a little scared.

"AHHHHH! Y-y-y-you're one of Lord Aizen's Arrancars! YOU'RE A BAD GUY!" screeched a high and very annoying little voice. Again, Sayuri jumped. She looked around to see where the voice came from but didn't see anything.

"Um..wh-who said that?" She asked confused.

"Down here!" said the little voice. Sayuri looked down and her eyes widened when a cute little blue-green haired girl wearing a seaweed green gown came into her view.

**Okey Dokey! Now that was the chapter, we hope you liked it! Oh, and if no body caught the last sentence, the little girl was Nel :)**

**Please Please PLEASE Review! It makes us feel a lot better :) Stick around! I have a few cool ideas for the next chapter**


	10. To much to learn about!

_Recap:_

"_AHHHHH! Y-y-y-you're one of Lord Aizen's Arrancars! YOU'RE A BAD GUY!" screeched a high and very annoying little voice. Again, Sayuri jumped. She looked around to see where the voice came from but didn't see anything. _

"_Um..wh-who said that?" She asked confused._

"_Down here!" said the little voice. Sayuri looked down and her eyes widened when a cute little blue-green haired girl wearing a seaweed green gown came into her view._

Sorry it took so long to update. I, Rubyr3d, was really busy. CHEMESTRY SUCKS! I had a lot of studying to do. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you all for the nice reviews. It makes me so happy ^.^ ( I also had to watch some more Bleach episodes to see what part in the show I was in the fanfiction.) I hope that made sense lol. But yeah...ENJOY! Ps. We wrote a lot so we spaced it out so that the words wouldn't be scrunched and make it harder to read ^.^

**Disclaimer: **

**Rubyr3d: Okay, Midnight isn't helping with any ideas anymore-**

**Midnight: That's not true!**

**Rubyr3d: That is SO true! I've written everything that's been updated!**

**Sayuri: She's right..I'm a witness *smiles widely***

**Midnight: ...Fine so it's true! But you're not the only one who's busy**

**Rubyr3d: Ah! Shut up!**

**Midnight: You shut up!**

**Rubyr3d:No y-*both get hit on the head by Sayuri***

**Both: OW!**

**Sayuri: Why don't you both shut up! Sorry about that folks. Anyways, Bleachfans don't own Bleach. Enjoy!**

(Nel & Sayuri POV)

'_I-I knew we were the bad guys.'_ Sayuri thought a little sadly. She didn't consider herself to be '_Bad_', she was too... _nice_. She then turned her attention back to the small girl. Sayuri noticed that she had a skull on the top of her head. Not only that, but she also had a scar running down her forehead. '_She must have had an accident a long time ago-_' Sayuri's thoughts were interrupted by the cute frightened expression the girl was giving her.

"You're an arrancar." Sayuri said with the corners of her lips turned up. The girl swallowed loudly feeling a little nervous. Sayuri felt like actually felt like the _bad guy_ at that moment. She didn't want to make the small girl feel afraid. She knew what that felt like. That's what she felt when Aizen and Gin had found her. "Considering how you called me a bad guy and how you're not in an arrancar attire, I'm guessing you don't follow Lord Aizen." She said in a soft tone. From the small girl's small whimper, Sayuri knew that she was correct.

"N-No. Nel doesn't follow Lord Aizen...does that mean you're going to kill her?" she shrieked flailing her arms in the air like she was a squid. Sayuri was confused. '_Nel? wait...did she just refer to herself in 3rd person?...weird.. And if she's not Aizen's follower, she must be one of the intruders_.' "So you're name is Nel." she said trying to be certain. The girl nodded cautiously. "That's a pretty name. And no, I'm not going to kill you." She said giggling a little at the fact that Nel thought she was going to kill her.

"You're too cute for me to even think of hurting." Sayuri said bending down to Nel's level. She wanted to make it clear that she wasn't going to harm her in any way, so she put her hand on top of Nel's mask in a comforting gesture. Nel, however, mistook the gesture as a violent one and couldn't help herself from yelling out.

"I-I-Ichigo! Help-!" Sayuri clamped her hand over Nel's mouth and held her small arms behind her back. She then hid from in front of the hole in the wall so that neither the Shinigami nor the arrancar could see them. '_Dammit Nel!_' Sayuri thought internally, begging that she hadn't been caught. She peeked around to make sure, and saw that the shinigami wasn't looking anywhere in her direction, but he did look completely beat up . He had more blood on him than before and his body was just limp. it was hard to tell whether or not he was still alive. Sayuri had to fight the urge to go and save him, knowing that it meant that she would betray Aizen. But she felt that he didn't deserve to be hurt this way. He's just trying to save his friend. "That must be Ichigo" she quietly stated the obvious. 'But he's a shinigami, and Nel is an arrancar...they're supposed to be enemies. It doesn't make any se-' her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she felt something wet and slimy slip between her fingers that were still covering Nel's mouth. Sayuri dropped Nel, freaking out.

"EEEEEWW! That's so gross! You little BRAT! Ugh!" Sayuri shrieked jumping up and down and waving her slimy hand around.

"Nel is sorry, but Nel knew you were going to kidnap her a take her to be killed by Lord Aizen and the Espada, sooo Nel had to use her special drool to make you let go." Nel said smiling and with her nose in the air. _'I just remembered.' _Sayuri thought glaring at Nel _'I never really did like kids_.'

"You still didn't have to lick my hand! I mean jeeze, I was going to let you go anyway." Sayuri said in a disgusting tone. She was making a face that made it look like something smelled bad while she wiped her wet hand on the thigh of her long skirt.

"I'm either going to have to wash or burn this now." she grumbled. Nel found Sayuri's expression to be hilarious and just started laughing.

"You know you're kind of like the arrancar that Ichigo is fighting."

"Huh? how so?"

"He's weird too." Nel teased smiling. Sayuri's jaw dropped.

"Hey! I'm not weird! If you ask me, you're the one that's weird. Licking peoples hand and all!."

"Yeah, yeah." Nel said waving her hand at Sayuri and making her more annoyed by the second. "Anyways, are you one of the Espada's fracción?" '_How does she know about fraccións?_' Sayuri thought.

"No, for your information I am the new Espada. Espada number 11, Sayuri Yamura." She said slightly smiling. Saying her Espada ranking and her full name made her feel confident.

Nel's eyes were as wide as saucers when she said that.

"What? There are only 10 Espadas not 11! How could..." she couldn't even finish the sentence. '_Oh, no. She really might kill me now. Especially since I drooled on her hand. Oh, Ichigo please help me!_' Nel panicked and looked in Ichigo's direction. He was on the ground and the arrancar was preparing a cero to shoot at him.

"NO! Ichigo, dodge it! move out of the way!" Nel screamed out, but Ichigo didn't seem to hear her. Why was he just watching as the strange arrancar powered up his cero. Nel turned away from Sayuri and was about to jump through the hole in the wall, but Sayuri grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing? If you go down there, that arrancar will kill you! Y-you can't go down there." Sayuri yelled at Nel in a panicked tone. '_What's with this kid? She's willing to risk her life for a shinigami_?' She thought confused. Nel then looked at her in the same expression that she gave Ichigo when he saved her. When she realized that he wasn't a '_bad guy_' She didn't understand why Sayuri cared whether or not she was safe. '_M-maybe she really _is_ a good guy. If she really is a good guy, she will let Nel save Ichigo_.' Nel thought with her eyes filling with tears. She had to get to Ichigo as soon as possible. That caught Sayuri off guard.

"Okay! Nel believes you're not a bad guy, but please...YOU HAVE TO LET NEL SAVE ICHIGO!" She screamed trying to get out of Sayuri's hold on her arm. Sayuri didn't know what to do. She didn't want Nel to get hurt, even if she did annoy the hell out her, she was just a kid. But the look that Nel was giving her made it very clear that she would die before she let anything happen to Ichigo. Sayuri still didn't want to let her do it, but she also didn't think that the shinigami deserved to die. So, Sayuri took a deep breath and let her go. 'I'm helping the enemy.' Sayuri thought. She was so confused. 'What's wrong with me? Should I have taken her to Aizen? ...Would he have kille- no, no Aizen wouldn't do such a thing. He wouldn't kill a child...would he?' Nel interrupted Sayuri's disturbing thoughts.

"Thank you." She said sniffing and wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve. Sayuri hated it when people cried. It made _her_ want to. Nel then jumped through the hole and yelled on her way down.

"Nel won't tell anyone anything!" Sayuri knew that she meant that she wouldn't tell Ichigo that she had met her. '_Yeah, right_.' Sayuri thought rolling her eyes. '_Kids say they can keep secrets all the time, and they end up telling someone the next day._' Sayuri shook her head and then quickly turned her attention back to Nel to make sure she was okay.

"Wh-what the hell?" She said when she saw what was happening. She saw that Nel had jumped in line of the powerful cero and extended her small arms protectively in front of Ichigo. Who looked just as shocked as Sayuri. Sayuri almost jumped through the hole to try and stop the cero before it got to her (even though she probably couldn't) but then she saw that when it reached Nel, she wasn't getting hurt...She was..swallowing it.

"I repeat...WHAT THE HELL?" she said to herself. Even the arrancar was standing there frozen with a chibi face not knowing what to say. Sayuri found it pretty hilarious.

"Sh-She swallowed it!" the arrancar finally yelled enraged. Sayuri shot her eyes back at Nel and saw that she had her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was going to puke.

"Nel? Are you okay?" Sayuri heard Ichigo's low voice say. '_How can I hear from this far?_' she wondered. Suddenly she saw Nel's stomach heave.

"Oh crap, she gonna puke." Sayuri said quietly. But was caught off guard when she saw Nel shoot the cero right back out of her mouth and was able to get a direct hit on the arrancar. '_Damn!_' Sayuri thought smiling and very impressed. '_I didn't know Nel had it in her_.'

"Now listen you! Don't you be mean...to Ichigo..again." Nel was out of breath and every few seconds had to pant for breath. Sayuri looked at the cloud of dust swarming around the arrancar from Nel's reflected cero. She had really got him good. But suddenly, no one saw it coming, but a small cero shot from the dust cloud and hit Nel right in the stomach.

"Nel!" Sayuri yelled panicked, but not loud enough for them to hear her.

"Oh, no! Nel!" Ichigo yelled. His voice with more panic in it. Nel screamed flew backwards, landing on her back with a thud. Sayuri felt a surge of anger towards the arrancar. How could he do that to a child. '_I knew I shouldn't have let her go. This is my fault_.' Sayuri wanted very badly to go and see if Nel was alright, but she stopped when she heard the male arrancar speak.

"I don't know who you are little baby, but you are impressive. I never thought someone could deflect my cero while I was in my release form." He said in his heavy accent. Sayuri didn't even realize that he was in his release form. she was too concerned about Nel.

"However," he continued. "Unruly children need to learn their place." Then he shouted out something that Sayuri couldn't understand. It must have been one of his release abilities because as soon as he shouted the words, something that looked as though it was made of water and had a sharp shell-like tip on the top of it shot at Nel. Nel's tiny body wouldn't stand a chance. Sayuri couldn't move, it was all happening so fast, didn't have time to think. But right when the figure was going to crush Nel, it was sliced in two. Sayuri then saw that Nel was in the shinigami's left arm. She looked like she was being cradled, as if she really was a baby. And the look she had in her eyes while she looked at Ichigo...wow.. she _really_ cared for him, and by his protective stance, Sayuri could tell that the feeling was mutual. Ichigo gave the arrancar a warning look as he spoke.

"If you want to see it that badly, Then I guess I'll show it to you. Let me introduce you to my bankai." he said in a low tone. '_Bankai?_' Sayuri thought confused. '_I've heard that word before, but I don't remember when. Isn't that sort of a release for shingami? They're full power? Why would the arrancar want him to use his bankai?_'

"It's about time." The arrancar said with a grim smile. This guy was insanely creepy. "I knew you would have to use it eventually." Sayuri then turned to the shinigami and saw that Nel was weakly coughing in his arms. She was so tiny. Sayuri felt so guilty she couldn't take it. She wanted to tell Nel how sorry she was. But the shinigami stole her words.

"Nel" he said softly. "I'm sorry. You got hurt because I was being stubborn. About something that doesn't even matter. When I came here, I wanted to do things right. So I decided that in order to fight on the level of the Espada, I shouldn't use my bankai against anyone else." Ichigo sat up straight and dusted himself off before continuing. Sayuri was completely engrossed in his little speech. '_So that's what he was planning. To save his bankai for the Espada. He wants to defeat us But I can't blame him for wanting to__._' Sayuri thought a little nervous about that. She didn't know what to do. Whether or not to tell Aizen about what she was seeing and hearing.

" That was stupid. And I'm sorry." Ichigo continued.

"You think so? I think that it's smart. I think it's important for those that want true strength to learn to restrain themselves and master the art of control. I think that it's an empowering exercise." said the male arrancar. He was standing like a crane for some reason when he spoke. He's so strange.

"If my friends get hurt because of it, then the exercise becomes stupid and pointless." Sayuri's eyes widened. She was surprised at how different Ichigo was. She didn't know what to expect from the shinigami, but it certainly wasn't this. '_He puts his friends before himself_.' Sayuri thought. '_It's like nothing else matters to him anymore. Just his friend's safety. That's so…sweet._' Sayuri smiled slightly. She felt nothing but respect towards Ichigo and she hated herself knowing that she was the '_bad guy_' She then decided that she wasn't going to tell Aizen about this, but that won't stop them from running into the other Espadas.

"Are you saying that there's no point to being strong or powerful other than to protect your friends?" The arrancar asked shocked. "That's so kind, boy. I think you must be a saint." He said sarcastically. "And yet you have a stronger form don't you?...I know all about your Hollowfication." Sayuri saw Ichigo's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that. '_Hollowfication? How can a shinigami be a hollow?...wait.. Well, I guess that's what arrancars are too, so.. it's not impossible_.' Sayuri thought. She knew what Hollowfication meant just from saying the word. It's not hard to put together. But now she too was curious to see it.

"We are aware of what happens in the world of the living. All of the battles that you've fought there. You posses a technique that makes you more like a hollow. It increases your battle power, I can feel it! So now, you need to use it!" Then the arrancar shot another one of his water/shell like arms in Ichigo's direction. Sayuri was shocked to see that Ichigo didn't move an inch and his face showed on fear at all. '_He should at least get Nel out of the way! What is he thinking?_' Sayuri shouted mentally. She didn't understand why he was still holding her in his left arm and had to keep telling herself not to interfere. Then with his zanpakutō in his right hand,Ichigo was able to stop the arm from hitting both him and Nel. '_Thank God_' Sayuri thought sighing in relief_._ She could tell that Ichigo was serious about this and wasn't going to let anything happen to Nel. This made Sayuri feel even more respect towards him. Ichigo then sliced the arm making it vanish.

"Interesting. Impressive spiritual pressure. But still? I told you, I want to see your full power right now, boy!" Yelled the arrancar. Suddenly he was nowhere to be seen. When he reappeared he was behind Ichigo.

" If you not do it now, I will force you to, boy!" Then the arrancar quickly reached his long arm over Ichigo's shoulder and put his hand over Nel's face.

"No! Nel!" Sayuri yelled out. She could have sworn she saw Ichigo look straight at her, but his attention turned back to Nel, whose cheek was now cut. It was small but the arrancar still drew blood. Sayuri wanted to shoot a cero at the arrancar badly. '_He's…evil! How could he do that? Sh-she's just a child_!' Sayuri thought trying to hold herself back.

"You Bastard!" Ichigo yelled at the arrancar who was now standing about two yards away from him. The arrancar held his hand up in a way to show that Nel's blood was on his fingers.

"Huh. What's wrong, boy? What are you so upset about. You're the one who's fulfilling your little goal to protect your little friend. And my goal is simply to defeat you in battle while you're in your most powerful state. If I don't get what I want from attacking you, I'll go after that little baby instead!" He yelled. '_He's such a disgusting being_' Sayuri thought glaring at the arrancar. She was also confused to why it meant so much to him to defeat Ichigo.

"Is that so?" Ichigo said with a furious face and tone. "Don't you have any shame?"

"Of course I do…I'm ashamed to not have gotten you to fight at full strength before now!" Suddenly hundreds of the water/shell arms came out of thin air in front of the arrancar. '_Oh, no'_ Sayuri thought worried about Ichigo being able to fight those things and protect Nel at the same time. But when she looked in Ichigo's direction, it looked like he was whispering something to Nel. His face was expressionless when he put her down and she walked a few feet away from him. As if to give him room. Then there was a sudden dark red fog that was starting to surround Ichigo. '_What's going on?_' Sayuri thought, watching as the fog swirled closer to Ichigo.

"Very well then." Ichigo said in a dark voice " But I can only show it to you for a small amount of time. Trust me….it will be enough." He said placing his hand over his face. The red fog also was surrounding his face and looked as though it was forming some kind of shape. Then when Ichigo tore his hand from his face, there was a frightening mask replacing the fog shape. Sayuri gasped not expecting his mask to be so…scary. She was surprised when she heard the arrancar burst out laughing.

"Yes! Such powerful spiritual pressure!" He yelled happily. Sayuri could feel it too. His spiritual pressure was amazing.

" Now at full strength, FIGHT! Fight bo-!" The arrancar was cut off by Ichigo slicing into the left side of his chest. '_Wh-what the? H-how did he get to him so fast?_' Sayuri thought. She had been watching Ichigo the whole time and it seemed like he hadn't moved at all. Sayuri was amazed at how strong he was and had no doubt in her mind that Ichigo could kill her if he wanted to.

"Wha-What happened? What's going on?" the arrancar said as shocked as Sayuri was. Then he collapsed.  
"I told you. Only a small amount of time." Said Ichigo through his hollow mask. His voice sounded like it was echoed. It was really..creepy. Then Ichigo wiped his hand over his mask and it vanished. Sayuri could see Ichigo's real face again which still had a serious expression painted on it. The room suddenly fell silent and all you could hear was the murmurs of the arrancar.

"Huh, I never thought I would be defeated like this. Even when I didn't let my guard down, I still failed. I thought that if I defeated you at your full strength, Lord Aizen would remember my strength and make me an Espada again." Sayuri's eyes widened at his words. 'So that's why it meant so much to his to defeat Ichigo. He was…an Espada before. All he wanted was to be an Espada again.' Sayuri felt a microscopic bit of sympathy for the arrancar. But nothing more. He had still hurt Nel. "Oh, yeah. Nel!" Sayuri remembered and looked at Nel's direction. Nel was looking right up at Sayuri and it looked like she was smiling. Relieved, Sayuri returned the smile. Nel looked at Ichigo who was still listening to the arrancars mumbles. Then she was able to sneak away to Sayuri without drawing attention to herself.

"H-How did you get back up here?" Sayuri asked confused. The whole was about twenty feet above the ground so it didn't really make any sense.

"Huh? Oh Nel just-" Nel started but was interrupted by Sayuri grabbing and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, it doesn't matter! I'm just happy you're okay." Sayuri said happily, holding Nel like she was a baby. '_It's weird. I just met this girl and I already care for her. Maybe she was right. I am weird_.' Sayuri laughed at her own thought while she put Nel back down. Nel gave her a look that was mixed with shock and amusement.

"Wow. You really aren't a bad guy. Does this mean you're Nel's friend?" Sayuri thought about that for a second. '_friends with the enemy'_ she thought.

"Hmm…I guess I am. But keep that just between you and me okay?" Sayuri said with a serious expression. She didn't want anyone to know about this, At least, not yet. She had only been here for a few hours and she was already a traitor?

"Nel promises!" She said happily and stuck out her pinky. Sayuri chuckled at how small Nel's pinky was. She's so adorable. Sayuri then wrapped her pinky around Nel's and made the pinky promise.

"Nel has to go now or Ichigo will worry about Nel." Then right on cue, They heard Ichigo's voice.

"Nel? Nel! Where are you?" His voice sounded completely freaked out. '_Aww he's so protective_.' Sayuri thought smiling.

"It was nice meeting you Nel. Are you going to be okay?" She said standing up straight.

"It was nice meeting you too. And yes, as long as Nel is with Ichigo, Nel will be safe." Sayuri nodded and patted Nel on the head before dashing down the hallway she came down. Nel then jumped through the hole again to get back to Ichigo.

(Sayuri and 2 others POV ^.^)

"Oh, my God!, Oh, my God!" Sayuri yelled as she ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She was trying to straighten out things in her head. She didn't know what to do. This was too much for her to keep to herself. She had to tell someone. Someone she could trust. She only promised not to tell Aizen, not anyone else. That wasn't only thing she was freaking out about. She wanted to know more about former Espadas, wanted to know how many intruders there were in Las Noches, more about Ichigo's Hollow form, and then she wanted to know if the other Espadas knew how close the intruders were to them. She also knew that right now, the intruders were probably stronger than she was, so she also wanted to get stronger but she didn't have a long amount of time to do it. '_I need to talk to someone! But who? I can't tell Aizen and I have no idea where my __fracción are_. _Ugh! What am I going to-…..Gin!. I can tell Gin. Maybe he can tell me what I want to know._' She thought. But then her stomach had twinge in it when she remembered that the last time she saw Gin, he had kissed her on the forehead. '_Jeeze! That's going to be awkward'_ she thought, blushing a little. '_But I have no idea who else to go to._' She had been running for about an hour, still thinking about what she was going to do. She wasn't paying attention to anything in her path down the hall and then..BANG! she ran into something.

"Ugh! What the hell is your damn problem!" said a harsh familiar voice. Sayuri had gotten the breath knocked out of her and took a few deep ones before opening her eyes to see who she'd ran into. As soon as she caught a glimpse of his face, she was beyond freaked.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" she stuttered. She didn't have time for him right now. She had to find Gin. She knew that he was going to use Sayuri's crashing into him, as an excuse to want to fight.

"Well, well. Didn't expect to run into you." He said in a scary voice looking up at her. Sayuri thought he was going to try and kill her right then and there. His eyebrows were scrunched and he had an unfriendly grin on his face. His whole face actually looked unfriendly. The only facial feature that didn't scare her, were his eyes. They were so blue and it wasn't just a solid blue. It looked like light metallic blue explosion. Then she looked down at the position they were in and blushed deeply. It was a pretty sexual position and was surprised that Grimmjow didn't seem to notice. Since she had crashed into him, she was on top of him, between his legs. Her hands were on his bare chest and she also for the first time, saw that their hollow holes were in the same place, not only that, but they were pressed against each other. Sayuri blushed even more. As much as she disliked Grimmjow, she couldn't help but find him extremely attractive. But she found Ulquiorra to be more attractive. '_Speaking of which, I wondering what he's doing' _she thought forgetting about everything else.

"Get the hell off of me." He growled pushing her to the side so that he could be on top of her. But not in a romantic way...in a way to say he was dominant over her. Sayuri let out a small whimper of fear. He so gigantic compared to her.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to crush you r skull right now?" He said chuckling and placing his palm over her forehead.'_Oh, jeeze he's going to kill me..I'm going to die...would he really do this? Aizen would kill him for it..wouldn't he?' _she thought. She felt so helpless. She couldn't even think clearly enough to shoot one of her ceros at his face. She was too scared. And the fact that he was pinning her arms down didn't help either. She looked deeply into his eyes and could see that his full intensions were kill her as soon as possible and no one was here to stop him. He finally had gotten her alone. He was going to have fun killing her. '_Why the hell is she looking at me like that? Does she actually think that her giving me that look is going to keep me from beating the crap out of her?'_  
"Don't look so sad. I'll kill you quick. You won't feel a thing." He said smiling grimmly.

"Please" Sayuri begged. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" she asked him, her voice broke and he could see that her eyes were filling with tears. At least, they looked like tears. Only, they were a metallic color of her eyes. This was something new it made Grimmjow freeze. There was something about seeing her cry that made him feel...slighly disgusted with himself. '_What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't feel guilty_.' he thought preparing to crush her skull beneath his hand.

"Aizen says that he doesn't intend on replacing any of us when you came here. But I think what he meant by that was that we'll still be Espada, but you will ranked higher than one of us. Aizen is already crazy to think that I should be ranked lower that that emo freak Ulquiorra. So there's no way I'm getting replaced by someone who didn't even know who the Espadas were until a few hours ago." He said harshly. He started putting more pressure on her head. What he had said struck a chord in Sayuri. She was suddenly enraged and was able pull her mind back together enough to kick Grimmjow off of her and against the wall. She then stood up straight and dusted her self off. She smirked in satisfaction when she saw that there was a big dent the wall where she had kicked Grimmjow.

"First off, Don't you dare insult Ulquiorra or Aizen! Aizen was right to rank you lower than Ulquiorra. I know I've only been here for a few hours, but I've been here long enough to be able to pick out each of the other Espada's spiritual pressure. Including yours. Ulquiorra's is superior to yours. And just for the record, HE'S WAY HOTTER THAN YOU ARE YOU BIG IDIOT!" _'Dammit he's going to kill me for this, but I can't just do nothing. he insulted Ulquiorra_.' Sayuri thought. It was very clear to her now that she already had feelings for Ulquiorra. And knowing that gave her the courage she needed to stand up to Grimmjow. "Second, I don't give a damn that you don't want to be replaced. What ever happens, happens. There's nothing you can do about it. Yeah, okay so I'm new..so what? That doesn't mean I can't be stronger than you. You're just a conceded bastard! I know I don't know much about fighting, but I know I don't need to know a lot to be able to kick your ass!" _'That whole thing was a gigantic lie. I'm sure he could kill me within minutes, but only because I don't know many fighting techniques. If I learned how to fight, I could probably take him.' _Grimmjow was just watching her with fierce eyes as she spoke.

"Y-You bitch!" He yelled slightly embarrassed. He was really pissed now. _'She must have a death wish!' _he yelled mentally. Sayuri was the first female arrancar to stand up to him and try to fight him. In a weird sort of way, it sort of impressed him. But not enough for him not to want to fight her. He then lunged at her with a cero powering up in his right hand. Sayuri prepared herself and showed no fear at all as he got closer. right when Grimmjow got into a good shooting position, _he_ was shot wit a cero.

"Gah! what..the hell?" He yelled as he fell to his knees. Sayuri stared shocked. She didn't do it, so..who did?

"Now, now what's with all this rough housing? Grimmjow, you should know better than to try to fight a girl." Said a familiar feminine like voice. Both Sayuri and Grimmjow shot their eyes inthe direction of the voice.

"L-Luppi." Sayuri said relieved and happy to see him. Luppi chuckled at her expression.

"Hello master Sayuri. What's with that look? You didn't think I was going to let you get hurt did you?" he said still smiling at her.

"I didn't know you were there! How long were you standing over there?" Sayuri asked.

"I've been standing here for a while. I was only waiting for Grimmjow to make enough of a threatening move towards you so that I could kick his ass for you." He said laughing a little bit and moving closer.

"Luppi, you moron!" Grimmjow yelled sitting back up fully prepared to lunge at the both of them,

"Ooooh, it's not nice to call people names." Luppi said putting his hands on his waist and looking Grimmjow up and down. '_Oh, my God' _Sayuri thought trying to hold in a small giggle._'He's checking him out!' _Grimmjow could also see that Luppi was giving him _'the look' _again. Luppi always found a way to make Grimmjow feel uncomfortable. (Note: Grimmjow's a homophobe :P) Even with the distance between them, Grimmjow couldn't help but cringe away from him. He couldn't stand Luppi. He would always flirt with Grimmjow when he was alone and Grimmjow would get too disgusted to even try and kill him. Instead, he would run away.

"By the way, I know I've said this before, but I love your body." Luppi said teasingly and winked. Sayuri noticed that Grimmjow's Espada attire had burned off his back where Luppi had shot him with his cero. Which let them both get a better look at his body.

"Where do you find the time to work out Grimmy? You're so buffed. Or are you just naturally hot?" And that did it. The look on Grimmjow's face was priceless. He looked like he was going to throw up. _'Oh, God_.' Grimmjow thought completely grossed out.

"Ugh! fine, I'm leaving. But I will get you and don't forget it." he yelled pointing at Sayuri. Then he vanished down the hall. Sayuri jumped when she heard Luppi burst out laughing. Listening to him laugh made her suddenly laugh. Luppi laughed so much that his eyes were wet from tears, then he sighed gaining his breath back.

"Oh, works every time." He said smiling at Sayuri. "Are you okay?" He changed the subject. Sayuri had just stopped laughing and was able to nod, but she was still out of breath. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Thank you Luppi." she said going over to hug him. She had caught him off guard and when she wrapped her arms around him, his eyes widened.

"Huh, it's been a while since anyone has shown me any affection." He said. Sayuri could hear the smile in his voice.

"You know what would make the hug better?" she asked

"What's that?"

"If you hugged me back." She said laughing a little. Luppi chuckled too before wrapping his arms around her. He felt so happy at that moment. He felt that he actually had a real friend now. The others just _tolerated_ him. They never really _wanted_ him around. It felt nice for a change.

"Thank you" he said happily and holding her tighter.

"For what?" Sayuri asked confused.

"For being a friend...and caring about me." He said softly. Sayuri then stepped back to look at him. His eyes were slightly wet and he had such a friendly smile on his face_. 'Wow, it really means that much to him?' _Sayuri thought.

"Of course, Luppi. The first time I talked to you, I already considered you a friend." She said smiling warmly at him.

"Oh! I had forgotten all about why I ran down here!" Sayuri said suddenly making Luppi jump.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Luppi asked.

"I was looking for Gin..do you know where he is?" She asked. _'I can't beleive how quickly I forgot about everything_. _I have to get to him as soon as possible_' She thought

"Hmm, I think I know where he could be. He's always with Lord Aizen so we can check in Aizen's room." Luppi said. "Do you want me to take you?" he asked smiling.

"That would be nice. Thank you." _'Well, At least I don't have to go by myself. Luppi is really nice company. I'm glad i chose him to be one of my fracción_.' she thought happily

"Any time" he said with a wink. "C'mon" Luppi said holding his arm out to Sayuri. Sayuri smiled before she linked her arm with his. Then the both of them made their way down the hall to Aizen's room.

**Okay! That was the chapter! I hope it didn't suck. I was really tired when I wrote this so please don't be angry if it doesn't make sense lol. Don't worry, I promise it will get better. Thank you guys for being so pacient. You guys are AWESOME! Anyways please review and I'll try to have the next chapter updated by Friday. ^.^**


	11. My Life Really Sucked

Thank you so much all of you that have reviewed and went to our DeviantArt and commented. Really, it means a lot. :) We're really happy that you guys like the story so far. Oh, and to _**under a secret**_, I'm glad that you're a fan of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow ^.^ And yes, we plan on writing more stories. We're actually starting about 4 already lol. (Had an explosion of ideas for fanfics)But a few are for Deathnote, and the others are for Bleach. We'll let you guys know when we put our new stories up ^.^

**Disclaimer:**

**RubyR3d: Bleachfans do not own Bl- What? You're not even going to try to beat me to the punch?**

**Midnight: Nope**

**RubyR3d: *Looks confused* W-Why not? It's no fun that way.**

**Midnight: Because in the last disclaimer, you practically said I have been no help at all.**

**RubyR3d: I didn't say that**

**Midnight: You might as well have *Sad expression***

**RubyR3d: Oh, Midnight...I'm sorry! I didn't try to make you upset. You're so sensitive.**

**Midnight: ...Fine, I forgive you. **

**RubyR3d: Really? ..So we're cool?**

**Midnight:...Hmm..Yup. We're cool *Fist pound***

**RubyR3d: Good. *Smiles***

**Midnight: Now that that's over...Bleachfans don't own Bleach! BWAHAHA!**

**RubyR3d: AH! Crap!..You're such a faker! Ugh! Anyways, Enjoy guys!**

(Sayuri & Luppi POV)

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sayuri asked. They were supposed to be looking for Aizen's room, but it seemed like they had been going in circles forever.

"Hey, give me a break. It's a big building. And every freakin' hallway looks the freakin' same!" Luppi yelled annoyed. That was the third time she had asked him that. Sayuri put her hands up defensively.

"Sorry. I was just asking." She said giggling. She was trying to annoy him on purpose. The faces he made were hilarious. "Well, while we're walking, do you want to talk some more?" Luppi looked sideways at her weirdly. They had talked for almost the whole twenty minutes they had been walking and in that little bit of time, they had learned a lot about each other. He was surprised that there would be more that she wanted to tell him.

"You said you wanted to know me better didn't you?" she asked tightening her grip on Luppi's arm that was still linked to hers. Luppi chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I did say that. You're not out of words yet?" he said. Sayuri chuckled.

"Nope. I didn't realize how much I wanted to talk about my life until you mentioned it." It was true. She had poured out almost everything that she remembered about her human life to him. And Luppi hadn't interrupted her once. He paid close attention so that she wouldn't have to repeat anything. The two had without a doubt quickly grown closer. Sayuri wished that she could tell Luppi what she had found out about the intruders and about her being friends with one of them. But she remembered that Aizen said 'Act as though everything is normal' so, she was pretty sure he didn't want anyone besides the Espada to know how close they were to getting to them. That, and she didn't want to lose Luppi because she would be considered a traitor. She would stick with telling Gin. She's pretty sure that Gin has a thing for her, so she could trust that he won't see her as a shook her head free of the thought and gave her attention back to Luppi.

"So what else do you want to talk about? So far, Here are the things I know about you. 1.) That you haven't kissed anyone yet, 2.) You think you're in love with Ulquiorra. We will talk more about that later." Luppi said winking. He was going to teach her how to act around guys. Trust me, Luppi's a pro at that. 3.)"I know that you used to get asked out a lot, 4.) you would run away when you did, " Luppi had to stop and laugh at that for a second. He could totally picture her running away screaming with a chibi face. How Adorable! Sayuri went slightly red with embarrassment. " 5.)And if I understood correctly, besides people liking you, constantly talking to you and wanting to be your friend, your life... wasn't all that good?" Sayuri's blush went away and her small smile turned into a slight frown. Luppi saw her expression and regretted his words.

"I'm sorry" He said holding her closer to him and remembering what she had told him. About exactly _why_ her life wasn't a good one...and how it ended.

**15 minutes ago**

"It's really blurry. I don't remember a lot, but I remember enough." Sayuri said looking down sadly. There was something different about her eyes at the moment. They were widened and it was scaring Luppi a bit. Her skin had even gone slightly pale. Sayuri hadn't thought about her human life since Aizen and Gin had found her. Thinking about it now, made her feel sick. She felt like she didn't even have the strength to walk any more, let alone hold herself up.. Luppi noticed this right away and tightened his grip around her arm. He could tell that her footing was off and was supporting most of her weight.

"You know what, I'm sorry I brought it up. You don't have to tell me. " Luppi didn't really know what to do. He wasn't that good at comforting beacuse...well, they're in Las Noches. Most arrancars don't need comforting. So, he didn't really know how to handle this situation, but he tried his best. For her.

"No! Don't be sorry. I think I should tell at least one person about it...Is it true?" She said, her voice breaking and looking up at Luppi with her lifeless eyes. Luppi looked down at her confused and feeling insanely guilty for making her feel this way. He could obviously tell that her life story wasn't going to be a nice one to listen to.

"I-Is what true?" He asked worriedly. It was hard for him to listen to her broken voice. It hurt _him_.

"That when you tell someone about your problems, you'll feel better? I for one don't believe that's the case. But...it can't hurt to try. Right?" Sayuri said. It was so weird. This wasn't her voice at all. It was now dark and mixed with a melancholic tone. Luppi couldn't help but fully wrap her in his arms. That way, it may be easier for her to get the story out.

"Um, I-I guess it'll help a little. It may make you feel better because knowing that someone else knows what you're going through...I don't know...you just feel like you're..not.." Luppi struggled for the right words.

"Alone." Sayuri finished. She put her arms around Luppi's waist and snuggled into his chest, feeling unsafe from the memory. She knew that there was no way of what happened to her in her human life to happen again now, but still...it was an automatic response. Luppi placed his chin on the top of her head and held her in a protective way.

"I'm here to listen." He murmured. She nodded, and began her story.

**Sayuri's Flash back**

_(__**She still doesn't remember her name. All she remembered, was that it started with an A. So Sayuri's new name is going to fill in her original one**__.) _

"_Sayuri! Wake up, you're going to be late for school! AGAIN!" her mother called from down stairs._

"_Ugh!" Sayuri groaned into her pillow. Like any other teenager, she had a hard time getting up in the morning. "There's no point to school! Why do I have to go?" she whined covering her head with her warm beige covers. _

"_To get an education." Sayuri's mother's voice was suddenly closer now and soon enough, the covers were lifted off of her. _

"_NO!" Sayuri complained trying to pull the covers back to her. It was useless. She was too sleepy and her fingers were too weak to get a good grip on the covers. _

"_Up. Now." Her mom demanded raising her voice. '_Oh, boy, she got that tone again_.' Sayuri thought. She could always tell the her mother's mood or if something was going on that her mom didn't want her to know about according to her tone. _

"_mmmm...fine." Sayuri grumbled. She got a good stretch in before fluttering her beautiful magenta colored eyes open. When her vision cleared, her eyes ran over her beautiful mother's features. It was obvious where Sayuri got her looks. Her mother had the same magenta eyes that she did, long black raven hair, Full pink lips, A cute heart shaped face, and was a little taller than Sayuri was. But almost everyone was taller than Sayuri._

_Sayuri felt a sudden annoyance towards her mom. She was curled in a ball laying on her bed and it was hard for her to get up. It was too cold without her blanket. Sayuri's mother bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Sayuri couldn't help but smile and her annoyance disappeared. She never could stay upset with her mother. She loved her way too much._

"_Come on sweet heart. It's not that bad. Just two more weeks and it's summer break. Just get it over with." she said in a cheery gentle tone. She always mentioned the little time of school that she had left up to get her through the days. _

_"Grrrrrr!" Sayuri growled. Her mother raised her eyebrows in a 'I know you didn't just growl/use that tone with me' look. _

"_Okay! I'm up!" Sayuri said jumping out of bed. She kissed her mom on the cheek before running to the bathroom. Her mother smiled and headed down stairs again. After getting dressed, Sayuri quickly brushed through her long silky lavender hair. Sayuri hated her hair. She used to love it before ...anything happened. Now, it just reminded her of..._**him**_. The thought made her slow her brushing and a wave of nausea came over her. She gripped sink to keep her balance and took deep breaths to try to clear her mind. _'I should tell her...NO. Telling her is out of the question. It would hurt her too much. And..and I can't do that.'_ Sayuri thought putting down the brush. '_But am I doing the right thing by not telling anyon-_' Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the bathroom door making her jump. "_No, no, no, please, not now_." Sayuri prayed that it wasn't _**him**.

"_Sayuri! Get out of the bathroom! I have to pee!" Sayuri sighed with relief when she heard that it was her kid brother, Ichirou. Sayuri couldn't answer right away because she felt that if she opened her mouth, she would most likely puke. To keep herself from falling over, she slumped down to the floor, put her head between her legs and tried to breath evenly through her nose. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest trying to comfort herself. When the nausea seemed to be fading, she was able to breath through her mouth again. She was tired of living like this. She knew she couldn't hide from _**him**_ forever. If she didn't do something..ANYTHING about this..._**he **_would..._hurt_ her again. For now, just until tomorrow, she would avoid the subject. She would force on a smile like she did everyday since...it happened. Sayuri breathed "Okay" before standing and opening the door to face her brother. She immediately forced a smile on when she saw him. Ichirou looked a lot like their mother, the only things that were different were his eyes. They were still a magenta color, but had slight blue shading around his pupils._

"_Hello favorite little brother" She said with her false smile rustling through his hair. Ichirou blushed and pushed her hand away._

"_I'm your only brother. And my hair took forever to do!" he complained patting it down._

"_I know you're my only brother, ergo my favorite."_

"_Whatever, you said I get on your nerves though."_

"_Well, sometimes you do, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." Sayuri said kissing Ichirou on the cheek._

"_EWWWW! Germs!" He shreiked wiping his cheek rapidly with his sleeve. Sayuri forced out a chuckle and ran down stairs. She froze before she walked in the kitchen/dining room. _**He **_always sat on the end of the dining table closest to the kitchen part. Sayuri took a deep breath before she walked in. '_Just don't meet **his** gaze. Grab your bag a leave as soon as possible_.' She thought to herself. She then walked into the room. Oh, God how happy she was when she saw that he wasn't in the room yet. The only one there was her mother moving gracefully around the table . _

_Her mom noticed her strange expression._

"_Sayuri? Are you alright?" She said in a worried tone._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She lied. Her mom could tell that she was lying but could also tell that Sayuri didn't want to tell her, so she let it go. _

"_Well, alright. Come, sit, eat" She said with a gentle smile gesturing to one of the plates set on the table. Sayuri noticed that she was gesturing towards the plate that was closest to the plate on the end. Sayuri got a knot in her stomach at that. _

"_No that's okay Mom. I have to be at school early today. I'll eat there." She said gathering her things quickly. Maybe she could leave before _**he**_ got downstairs. Her mother made a cute pouting face. She hated when her kids left without eating anything. _

"_A-Are you sure?" _

"_Yeah positive." Sayuri said leaving the dining room and dashing towards the front door. Almost there!_

"_Well, good morning Sayuri." Sayuri froze from the voice coming form behind her. Her eyes widened and her heart was beating so fast and hard that it hurt. Her throat was dry and sore in an instant. '_I-I couldn't be._' she thought to herself. '_I was almost out the door. W-Why can't I escape? Why now?_' She swallowed hard and it stung her throat. She couldn't just run out the door, she would have to pay for it later. She slowly turned to face.._**Him**_. But she couldn't look directly at him._

"_You aren't going to leave without saying goodbye to your own father are you?" Sayuri kept her head down and stared at her feet . She was starting to feel that sickness again. She wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment...that included being dead. She could hear the sleazy smile in his voice. Such a disgusting creature. Sayuri almost screamed when her father started to make his way slowly in front of her. _

"_That's not very nice if you were." He said pinching Sayuri's chin and lifting her head so that he could look into her eyes. "If you hadn't said bye to me, I would have gone the whole day thinking about you. But...I do that anyway." Yup. Sayuri was right about his smile. Her father had light crytsal blue eyes, was very tall, and of course..had short _lavender_ colored hair. He was actually a very attractive man, but behind all of the beauty, there was a disgusting, evil, selfish, lying beast who preyed on young women...including his own daughter. _

"_I'm glad I got to see you before you left." He murmured leaning down to her level. Sayuri gasped loudly when she felt his warm lips press right above her chest and run all the way up to her throat. Where was her mom during all of this? She had left for work...through the back door. No one could save her. It was happening again. _

"_S-Stop. Please!" Sayuri begged as she felt him touch her even more. _

"_But why?" He asked stopping his hand right above her thigh. He actually looked like he didn't understand why she wanted him to stop. Was he serious?_

"_When I did this last week...you didn't try to make me stop. You were so quiet. Well, besides your panting..and crying." He said with a chuckle. Sayuri couldn't believe that these were the words of her _father_. NO she refused to believe that such a disgusting creature could be her father and be capable of doing this to his own child. _

"_I-I couldn't s-s-stop you because you tied me t-to the bed." Sayuri's voice broke and tears spilled over her eyes. She couldn't bare the memory. But it just kept replaying in her mind over and over. _

"_Please let go." She cried. "I-I have to go to school."_

"_No you don't. Not today. Today, you'll be with me. I don't want to let go of you." He said pressing his body against hers. It made it worse that he was way taller than her. She felt so trapped. She couldn't even scream for help. Who would hear her? Her father then tilted her head up again. _

"_Mmmm...so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter. And how flattered I am that she has my hair color." Sayuri still couldn't speak. She just sat there and watched him in fear. She shuttered when he ran his long fingers through her hair. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and inhaled deeply. "Ahh, smells just like the color. _Lavender_." He started to unzip Sayuri's jacket as he spoke. She picked the wrong day to wear a spaghetti strapped shirt. Her fathers eyes widened slightly and smiled even wider at the sight._

"_You have such a nice body Sayu" He had no right to call her by her nickname. He placed his hand over one of her breasts and that did it. Sayuri couldn't take it any more. She wasn't going to let him do this to her again. So, she quickly gripped his shoulders and kneed him hard in the groin. _

"_AHH! Dammit! You...YOU!" he screamed his eyes that were full of lust were now filled with anger. Now was her chance. Sayuri quickly bursted through the front door. She didn't know where she was going to go... She couldn't go to school, he would find her there. So, for now, she just had to keep running. She struggled to pull up her jacket and run without tripping. She failed at not tripping. At least when she tripped, she didn't fall. She prayed that he wasn't following her, but she couldn't look back to check._

_Sayuri had ran fast for a countless amount of time. Her gym teacher would be so proud. _

_After running for what seemed like hours, Sayuri finally stopped when she got to a park. Her sides were on fire and she could barely breath, but she was safe. _

"_Wha-What do..I do...now?" she asked herself through pants. She _really_ didn't know what to to. She didn't want to go home, no, she couldn't go home. Anywhere she thought of running, she knew that he would find her. So ,she stayed in the park. _

_Night had finally come and Sayuri still sat on the park bench thinking of what to do. She wanted to see her mother badly. She wanted to see Ichirou badly, but she couldn't. Not anymore. Sayuri was getting really tired, so she stood up and started to follow the path of the park. Maybe walking would wake her up. Normally, she would think that walking into the woods alone was an insane thing to do. In the movies, that's just asking to get killed. But she was to depressed at the moment to care about anything. She walked on and on until...something didn't feel right. She looked behind her feeling unsafe, but there was nothing there. Suddenly a strong feeling came over her. It was draining her strength to the point where she couldn't even stand._

"_Wha-What's going on?" She was so confused and scared. She heard a sudden moan, but she couldn't move her head around to see where it was coming from. _

"_Are you lost, little girl?" said an unnatural voice from above her head. Her eyes shifted upwards and the sight above her almost gave her a heart attack. She didn't know what it was, all she knew was that it wasn't human. It had glowing red eyes, tentacles, was a sickly green, and she noticed that there was a hole through it's head._

'What the hell is this thing?_' She screamed mentally. She no longer had the strength to speak, so she couldn't scream for help. She was trapped again. All she could do was just watch as the creature lifted it's arm..and slashed into her...and everything...went black._

(End)

"The next thing I knew, I open my eyes, and I'm in Hueco Mundo." Sayuri concluded her story. Luppi had been more than engrossed in what she was saying. He heard every single word and had been listening very carefully and could repeat the story word for word if he wanted. He watched as Sayuri's beautiful lifeful eyes turned dark and and full of hate. He completely understood her. And right then and there, Luppi made a promise to himself that he would always protect her no matter what.

**15 minutes later**

Luppi still held her wishing that he had just left the subject alone. Before he had brought it up, she seemed so happy. He hated seeing her like this, she wasn't _his_ Sayuri.

"Please don't feel sad for me Luppi." She mumbled into his chest. "I'm safe _here_. That's all that matters."

"You have every right to hate your fat-"

"Don't call him that!" She interrupted. "I refuse to call him my father! I can never think of him as my father. I thank the hollow that killed me, because at least now I'm free of him." Luppi could feel her sudden tears bleeding through his clothing. He pushed her gently so that he could look at her, but when he saw her, he gasped.

"Y-Your eyes! Are they bleeding?" He asked panicked wiping her magenta colored tears with his long sleeve. Sayuri wiped her tears away also and looked at the pink smudge on her hand.

"Oh no, they're not bleeding." She sniffed. "For some reason, my tears are the color of my eyes. I didn't know that until Grimmjow had pinned me to the ground. I could see pink welling up in my eyes." Luppi leaned closer to examine them.

"You know, if you hadn't of smeared your tears, you would have looked like Ulquiorra a little bit." Luppi said with a gentle smile trying to make her happy. He wanted to get Sayuri's mind off of her past and focus on what was happening now. Thankfully, Sayuri actually blushed and smiled a bit. Then her facial expression turned into shock.

"Hey, do you think that's how he got his tear streaks? Do you think his tears are turquoise?" She asked. Her emotions had changed so quickly, it was almost unbelievable. As long as the conversation is about Ulquiorra I guess. Luppi was shocked by her sudden change of mood, but wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm not sure" He said " But that's a good theory though. You should ask him sometime."

"You know what? I think I will, but later. We still have to find Aizen and Gin." Sayuri was doing her best at keeping her human life out of her mind. '_Starting now, no matter what I loved, or what I HATED during my human life, it doesn't matter anymore . Nothing does. This is my new family_.' she thought. The self encouragement worked like a spell because just like that, all feelings that she had for her human life, was gone. Sayuri turned to Luppi who was watching her the whole time.

"Luppi" She breathed with a smile. Luppi couldn't help but smile at her once again lifeful face.

"Yes?" right when he spoke, Sayuri threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I love you Luppi. You're my best friend and I love you. I love Loly too, and Gin, even Aizen. I know I haven't known you all for long, but I know how I feel. Thank you for making me happy again." She murmured. Luppi just sat there shocked at her words. He was too happy to say anything, so instead he just planted a kiss on the top of her head. Her words replayed over and over in his head. 'Best Friend' was his favorite part of it all. It wasn't just plain friendship any more. BEST friendship! Sayuri wanted to be closer to Luppi than they already were, she wanted it to feel like they were siblings, and she knew just the way to do it.

"Luppi?" She said pulling away a bit. "Can I show you something?" Luppi looked at her strangely because he noticed that her tone had changed yet again.

"Of course."

"Alright, now before I do, I want to tell you that this will make our bond ever greater." Luppi really looked at her in a weird way now.

"You're not going to make me straight are you? Because I like liking boys." Sayuri laughed so much at his words that her side hurt. Luppi was really something else.

"No I'm not going to make you straight." Sayuri got her last couple of giggles out. "Just my brother." she said. '_brother?_' Luppi thought.

" What the hell are you talkin-" Sayuri silenced him with a finger to the lips.

" Would you stop talking so much and just watch?" She said. Luppi smiled under her finger.

Then he watched as Sayuri closed her eyes, held his hand, and took a part of him.

**Okay so first, we are sooo very sorry that it took so long to update. RubyR3d's going out of town for a week to spend Christmas with her family. So, we've had a hard time writing while she was trying to get ready. And second we hope you liked the chapter. We hope it doesn't make you want to stop reading the story. We just wanted to show you a little of Sayuri's human life, but don't worry. We PROMISE things will be getting really good in the next chapter. We love you all so much! Please Review!**

**Oh!, and just incase we don't update this week, **

**Happy Holidays! Hope you have a lot of fun with your families. **

**~RubyR3d & Midnight **


	12. Forgive Me

Alright. I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday. Here's the next chapter. We had to watch episodes 153-155 of Bleach to be able to write this chapter, so we hope you like it! And thank you for the reviews that we 're really happy ^.^ Ps. And to **doesnt matter **Thanks for sayin' it was "Cool", but you must not have read the summary all that well. It specifically says romance **NOT BETWEEN** Grimm and Ulqui, but **INVOLVING** them.

(We also updated our new Fanfiction. Check it out! ^.^ We need more reviews Plz and Thnx)

**Disclaimer: **

**RubyR3d: Feliz Navidad, Midnight!**

**Midnight:Merry Christmas Ruby!**

**RubyR3d: So did you get everything you wanted?**

**Midnight:Oh yeah! What did you get?**

**RubyR3d: I got a tablet so now I can draw Sayuri with color! That and more.**

**Midnight:Awesome! I got lots too!**

**Sayuri: AWWW! I didn't get anything!**

**RubyR3d: That's not true! I got you a new Espada outfit. (Check out our profile to look at the new pic of Sayuri's outfit. Under : Fanart)**

**Sayuri:Yay!**

**Gin: That's not all that you get. *Holds up mistletoe***

**Sayuri: *giggles and kisses* **

**RubyR3d & Midnight: EWWWW! Anyway, enjoy guys!**

"Master Sayuri, PLEASE do it again!" Luppi yelled excitedly. Sayuri had been doing impressions of Gin and Loly after she "Took" Luppi. He was really enjoying it. He hadn't seen any arrancar that could shape-shift before.

"Ugh! I'm getting tired and we still haven't found Gin and Lord Aizen yet. So, lets get going." Sayuri said grabbing Luppi's arm again and tugging him in the direction of Aizen's spiritual pressure. Sayuri was learning more and more every minute that she was in Las Noches. She learned how to find the other Espadas and Aizen by following traces of their spiritual pressure. It certainly wasn't hard to follow Aizen's considering how powerful it was.

"Aww, okay." Luppi pouted and followed. They really wished that Las Noches wasn't so big. Even if you live there for months, you would still get lost. Aizen was the only one who knew the building like he knew his own strength.

"There. The both of them are in the second throne room." Luppi said pointing to a tall black and white door. How many throne rooms were there?

"Finally!" Sayuri sighed. Luppi gave her a glare.

"Okay! I know, I know. It's a big building...sorry." She said blushing a little. Luppi then smiled, grabbed her hand, and walked to the entrance. The door was already opened when they reached it and the murmurs in the room made them pause. 

"Let me get in front" Sayuri mouthed to Luppi, not wanting Aizen and Gin to know they were eavesdropping. Luppi frowned, he wanted to listen in too, but he nodded and shifted so that Sayuri was closer to the door.

"I have an update, Lord Aizen." An out of breath voice said. It sounded like who ever it was had rushed to get here. "It's not good news. We just received word that Privaron Espada number 103, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio has been killed by the intruders."

Sayuri's eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping. '_Dor-Dordoni Alessan-...That was the name of the former Espada that was fighting Ichigo?_' She thought. '_I don't remember Ichigo killing him...he just left him there..didn't he?_' Sayuri shook her head and continued to listen.

"I see." said a familiar low voice. '_Aizen!_' Sayuri thought semi-happily. She didn't realize how much she missed Aizen until she heard his voice and it hadn't even been that long since she last saw him. But she couldn't just walk in there. She would be patient until the arrancar leaves.

"Apparently, it was a lot harder for there boy than I thought it would be." Aizen's voice interrupted her thoughts. " I assume defeating someone of Dordoni's skill level would have been less of a challenge and far easier for him." There was a long quiet pause. Sayuri could hear Luppi's breath coming fast. He sounded scared. Of what? Aizen? Was he afraid for the arrancar speaking to him?

"Regardless." Aizen continued making everyone jump slightly. " There's something you failed to report to me isn't there?" He asked. His voice sounded so _dark_.

Sayuri and Luppi could now hear the arrancar's heavy breathing. He obviously didn't know what Aizen was talking about and was afraid of what Aizen was going to do. '_He wouldn't punish that arrancar would he? Not someone who didn't do anything._' Sayuri thought. She was feeling nervous for the arrancar now.

"Tell me." Aizen murmured. "Who specifically sent the Exequias to eliminate the boy?"

Sayuri could then feel Aizen's reiatsu rise rapidly. It made her feel a little light headed, but wasn't enough to knock her down. Luppi, however fell over on Sayuri. Sayuri turned quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist trying to hold him up. She heard a very weak moan escape his lips. Luppi closed his eyes, he didn't have the strength to keep them open any more.

"What's the problem? Didn't we make the question clear enough for you?" Aizen said with the same calmness. You could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Luppi!" Sayuri whispered worriedly. She didn't know what to do. Why was Aizen doing this? Was he trying to force the answer out of the arrancar? Sayuri was sure that the arrancar would tell him if he only knew.

Sayuri turned her head quickly when she heard footsteps behind her. When she saw who it was, she was confused. The familiar pink haired Espada stopped for a quick second to look at her holding the weakened Luppi. '_What's he doing here? That's...Szayel Aporro right? Yeah that's his name_.' Sayuri thought looking into his eyes. Szayel put a finger to his lips in a gesture to say "Stay quiet" He didn't look harsh like a lot of the other Espadas did, his expression was completely gentle. Sayuri was still confused, but nodded and did what he wanted. Szayel gave her a small smile before walking into the room. '_Does this guy have a death wish?_' Sayuri mentally yelled. She wanted to stop him, but she had to stay with Luppi. Luppi was gripping Sayuri's arms and had the side of his head on her chest. Amazing that Aizen just increasing his reiatsu this little could do _this_ much.

"It was me, Lord Aizen." Sayuri heard Szayel say. Then the uncomfortable pressure from Aizen's reiatsu was gone. Luppi exhaled loudly and continued to pant. He was shaking in Sayuri's arms, like it was below zero in the hallway.

"Shh..shh..shh." Sayuri whispered gently. She stroked Luppi's hair and rocked him back and forth trying to comfort him. "It's okay. You're okay." She put her chin on the top of his head and and tightened her grip around him protectively, like a mother did her child. Luppi slowed his breathing a bit and let his eye lids close. Aizen had drained him of his energy and he needed to rest.

" It was you, Szayel Aporro." Aizen said in that dark tone again. There was another small pause. Sayuri turned her attention back to the people in the room, without letting go of Luppi. '_Szayel_' she thought. Was he actually turning himself in to Lord Aizen? Yeah, he _did_ have a death wish.

"My humblest apologizes sir. I wanted to make sure we eliminated him while he was injured." She heard him say. Sayuri leaned over so that she could see in the room just a little bit. She could see that Szayel was on one knee with his head down speaking to Aizen. She couldn't see Aizen or Gin though. If she looked any further she would get caught eavesdropping.

"I-I thought it was a rare opportunity." Szayel continued. " So, I ordered them to go at my own discretion my Lord. I realized now Lord Aizen that even though I did it for you, I was wrong not to ask permission. I will accept any form of punishment you wish to administer." Sayuri heard his voice crack slightly at the end. Once again it was silent.

'_What's with all these constant pauses?_' Sayuri thought annoyed. '_And Szayel sure is brave. I-I don't think I would be able to do that._' She tried listen as the silence continued.

"That won't be necessary." Aizen finally said. Szayel grunted in surprise. Sayuri was also surprised. '_Is he serious?_' she thought. She couldn't imagine Aizen letting someone go that easily.

"Just as long as you had a good reason, there's no need to punish you." '_Oh I see._' Sayuri thought. '_If he had no reason...What would his punishment have been?_'

"Thank you very much my Lord." Szayel said bowing again. " I should return to my duties." He said standing up and starting to walk away.

"However." Aizen said stopping him. "In the future, Szayel Aporro, I want your reports to be more detailed and accurate. The data that you collected from Dordoni, regarding the intruder, will it be of any help with you research?" He asked in a tone that would make you shiver. Szayel swallowed loudly and took a deep breath.

"Yes, it will." He said calmly.

"That's splendid. Keep up the good work." Aizen said. Then quickly, Szayel exited the room. He stopped in front of Sayuri again before walking down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Sayuri mouthed to him. Szayel gave a weak smile, ran his fingers through his rosada hair, and nodded. He looked more than relieved to be out of that room. He waved to her before walking away.

"Wow, he seems so much friendlier than the other Espadas." Sayuri whispered to the resting Luppi. She leaned down to get a good look at his face. He looked so peaceful. She couldn't help but plant a kiss on his forehead before listening to the voices in the throne room again.

"Interesting, you seem to be having quite a lot of fun even though one of your subordinates was just killed." said a familiar voice. '_Gin!_' Sayuri mentally yelled. She_ really_ missed Gin. She had to talk to him still. But again, she couldn't just barge in right _now_. They would know that she was ease dropping. Sayuri then blushed at the thought of seeing Gin again, remembering that the last time she saw him, he had kissed her.

"Do I look happy?" Aizen's voice interrupted her thoughts again.

"You seem to be amused. I think maybe 'energized' is the right word, excited that those kids are winning fight after fight, overcoming your defences and making their way into your inner sanctum." Gin said in his usual cheery-like tone. '_Woah, interesting choice of words Gin._' Sayuri thought.

"Amused you say?...Maybe so. I suppose I do feel something similar to that emotion...Do you find that odd, Gin?" He asked gently. Aizen's voice didn't seem dark anymore. Come to think of it, he seemed a lot calmer and 'friendlier' when he was talking to or when he was with Gin. '_Is Gin..his best friend?_' Sayuri thought. There was a good chance that he could be.

"Not at all my Lord. Oddly enough, I feel somewhat the same myself-"

"AHHHCHOO!" Sayuri sneezed and the room went silent again. '_CRAP! Of all the times to sneeze! Why do arrancars sneeze anyway! I mean WHAT THE HELL? I didn't even feel it coming!_' Sayuri was freaking out. She had definitely been caught. She just wasn't sure if she should walk in the room or just walk away.

"You can come in now, Sayuri Yamura." She heard Aizen say from in the room. Well there was her answer. She got a knot in her stomach when he used her last name. If she tried running, he would probably catch up to her, especially if she had to carry Luppi. She has to go and face him, but she was afraid. If he did what he did to the arrancar that didn't do anything, what would he do to eavesdroppers? Sayuri took a deep breath and stood. Luckily, Luppi woke up when she did.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked for the second time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I should go." Luppi said weakly. " Since Lord Aizen wants you to get in there."

"What the-..how'd you know that? Y-you were sleep." Sayuri nearly yelled, confused.

"I was resting. There's a difference Master Sayuri." Sayuri glared at him out of annoyance and let him go. Her glove covered hands still hovered over him as if to be ready in case he fell over. Luppi waved his hand at her trying to let her know he was okay.

"You're just stalling aren't you?" Luppi said smirking at her. Sayuri it her lip and nodded. Suddenly Luppi wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll be fine. I think you're the only one who doesn't sense how strong you are...that's a shame." Luppi said teasingly. Sayuri grumbled in his shoulder and nodded. She felt slightly better, but still a little nervous.

"I'll meet you when you're done talking." he said walking away. Where in the world did that come from? He was just panting on the floor a few moments ago, now he's walking away like nothing happened. Sayuri grabbed him before he got too far.

"What the hell? Meet me where?" She said gripping onto his shoulder with impressive force.

"First off, OW" he said sarcastically and eyeing his shoulder. Sayuri realized what he meant and let go immediately.

"And second, just follow my spiritual pressure." '_Oh, yeah forgot I could do that._' Sayuri took a deep breath and nodded again. She felt Luppi put his hands on either side of her face and he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Sayuri blushed when he walked away. '_See you soon then...brother_' she thought smiling and walking into the room with courage.

It was so dark in the room. She could barely see Aizen and Gin standing in the shadows.

"It's nice to see you again, Sayuri." She heard Aizen say. Sayuri bowed her head a little, feeling as though it was necessary. '_What do I do now?_'

"It's nice to see you also. Umm...Please forgive me." Sayuri said her voice breaking. '_There goes my courage._' " I deeply apologize for eavesdropping. It wasn't my plan to, I really wanted to talk to you and Gin, and when I heard voices...I just..decided to wait. I guess I ended up listening to the whole conversation." Sayuri fiddled with her fingers while she watched Aizen with cautious eyes.

"Hmm" was the only answer she received. Aizen then opened his arms to her and had a gentle smile on his lips. Sayuri was beyond shocked. What should she do? Should she just go up to him?

Her feet answered for her. It was like they had a mind of their own. She slowly walked over to Aizen's waiting arms. When she reached him, he held her in a warm embrace. The whole time, she was tensed. She kept feeling like Aizen was going to kill her in his arms...that all of this was just a distraction. Sayuri's eyes wandered to Gin's direction. He was looking only at her. Suddenly he started motioning for her to relax. Sayuri did her best to do so. Looking at Gin helped her with that.

"Don't be so afraid Sayuri. If you really heard the whole conversation, then you should know that you won't be punished if you have a good reason for doing something." Aizen murmured in her ear. Sayuri looked at him from the corner of her eye nervously. "Have I hurt you since you've been here?" asked gently pushing her away from him so that he could look at her. Sayuri stared into his brown eyes. JEEZE it was so hard to speak when you stared into them. 

"N-no. You haven't." Sayuri stuttered. Aizen's smile grew and he nodded.

"Alright then. I suppose you're right to be afraid of me, but just know this." He said leaning down to her again. "I have no intension of hurting you." Sayuri let out a small gasp.

"With that aside" he said letting her go and taking a step back. "I sure that you came here to tell about your little encounter with the intruders. I see everything that occurs in Las Noches" Sayuri's eyes widened. She felt like they were going to pop out of her head if she opened them any wider.

"I- um..." She struggled for the right words. Aizen put a hand up to stop her.

"It's alright. That girl who you met now has your trust. That will be of great advantage." he said smiling. '_Was he planning on killing Nel? No way...he couldn't_.'

"Sayuri, promise me to use that trust against them. With them thinking you are on their side, it will make it easier to eliminate them. Understood?" Sayuri took a deep breath and closed her eyes. '_Forgive me...Nel._'

"Yes...understood." She said. There was no point of her telling Gin about what she learned. They already knew. EVERYTHING. Sayuri really _was_ the 'bad guy' now. It made her feel sick. Why wasn't Gin saying anything? Sayuri glanced at him and she saw that his smile was gone. She wondered if he was upset with her about becoming friends with one of the intruders.

"Gin. I think that Sayuri wants to talk to you." Aizen said making her jump. '_Oh yeah, he can read expressions_' Sayuri thought exhaling loudly. Gin's smile returned.

"Of course." he said walking down the steps to her. '_Well, I guess he's not mad_.' she thought. She actually had nothing to say to Gin, but maybe a conversation will come up somehow.

"Shall we?" He gestured for the door. Sayuri started walking in that direction. Why was Aizen ?letting Gin talk to her? There were so many weird things happening that she couldn't think straight. When they were out of the throne room, Gin continued to walk and Sayuri stayed close to his side.

"Really, I just wanted to talk to _you_." Gin suddenly said. "I get really bored when it's just me and Aizen." he said leaning a little closer to her. Sayuri noticed, smiled, and leaned closer to him also.

"You know, I really thought that Aizen was going to kill me right then and there. He could have crushed me in his arms or stabbed me in the heart with hiszanpakutō." she said fiddling with her fingers again. That seemed to be her thing. Gin's smile twitched downwards at that statement. It reminded him of what Aizen did to Momo before they left the soul society.

When he saw Aizen put his arms around Sayuri, for a second, he also thought he was going to repeat his actions from that day. Gin didn't know what he would do if Aizen had killed Sayuri right then and there. He was developing strong feelings for her and it was weird because they barely talked. It was just that...Sayuri reminded him of a certain..._someone _that he was fond of in the soul society.

"That reminds me of the second part of the story that I was planning on telling you." he finally said. Sayuri looked at him sideways confused.

"Remember? When I told you about the intruders and us being traitors."

"Oooh. Yeah I remember now. Sorry." Sayuri giggled slightly. She was so cute. Gin smiled wider.

"Do you want me to tell you the rest of the story?" he asked wrapping his hand around hers. Sayuri blushed and nodded while looking at their hands.

"Alright then, now lets see..." And Gin then picked up from where he had left off in the story.

(Luppi & Grimmjow POV)

"Was it right of me to just leave Master Sayuri alone there?" Luppi said to himself feeling guilty. He had decided to go to the lounging room to wait for her. There were a lot of rooms in Las Noches, and each one had it's own name. The Espada's rooms were easy to find because they all had their rank number on the doors. Even the other arrancars had their own rooms, and every once in a while they came down here to relax. But when Luppi entered the room, the person he least expected to see was sitting on the first white couch that he saw.

"Grimmjow? What the hell are you doing here?" He said closing the door behind him.

'_Oh great_.' Grimmjow grumbled mentally. He didn't expect to see him either. "If you touch me or try to flirt with me again, I swear I'll shoot a cero so strong at you, it will shoot you to the moon." he warned standing up and moving to the other side of the room. Luppi chuckled at that and put a hand on his hip.

"Man, you really are a homophobe aren't ya? It's not like I'll bite you...unless you want me to." He winked. Grimmjow scrunched his nose. He really hated Luppi.

"You must want me to beat the hell out of you don't you?" Grimmjow said lifting his hand in Luppi's direction like he was going to fire a cero. Luppi rolled his eyes and started picking at his finger nails. He knew Grimmjow wasn't going to do it.

"No, but I just want to make it clear to you that I'll do what ever it takes to keep Master Sayuri safe." he sighed. Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, let me tell you...I'm Espada number six! I could kill you in an instant."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I don't believe I'm strong enough to defeat you, but I think that I'm strong enough to injure you a little. By the way, who cares that you're Espada number six. In my book anyone under five...sucks! Except for Master Sayuri of course." Luppi said teasingly. That did it. Grimmjow was fuming. It really didn't take that much to set him off. He was the definition of "Hothead".

Grimmjow quickly powered up a cero and shot it Luppi, but Luppi dodged it and flashed behind Grimmjow. Then before Grimmjow could react, Luppi kicked him in the back with enough force to crash him into the wall, but not enough to made him fly through it.

"I don't want to fight Grimmjow. I was just warning you to leave Master Sayuri alone." Luppi said patting his hair down. Grimmjow stood up holding his shoulder and glaring harshly at Luppi. He wasn't going to let Luppi get away after what he just did.

"I'm leaving now. And like I said, I'll protect her no matter what." he said turning around and heading for the door. Before Luppi walked out of the room, Grimmjow flashed over to him. Luppi didn't have enough time to block his attack, and Grimmjow's hand ended up going straight through Luppi's chest. Luppi's eyes widened and he began to see spots. He was too shocked to feel the pain yet. Above him, he could hear Grimmjow chuckling.

"You can't protect her if you're dead." He said ripping his hand from Luppi's chest. His hand was covered in blood, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. He just watched smiling as Luppi fell to the floor and died slowly. He was starting to feel the pain more every passing second.

"Gr-Grimmjow...you bitch." He said quietly. He was now starting to lose his voice. But there was one more thing he wanted to say before...he was gone.

"F-f-forgive me...Sayuri." Then Luppi's eyes closed slowly, and he was still.

(Sayuri & Gin POV)

Gin had finished telling her the story, and he summed it all up in pretty good time. Sayuri knew about the shinigami girl named Momo who trusted Aizen with all her heart, but he turned on her despite her loyalty to him. Without having to say the exact words, Gin had told her never to trust Aizen..EVER. But if that was the case, then why was he with him?

Gin had also told her about that certain someone that he was fond of in the soul society that reminded him of her. Rangiku Matsumoto. He had told her how they were childhood friends and then their relationship started to grow into something more, but he never told her how he felt.

"Well then, why didn't you just tell he- AHH!" Sayuri started, but she felt a strong pain in her chest that made her fall to her knees.

"Sayuri! Are you okay?" Gin said placing a hand on her back. Sayuri placed her hand over where her heart should have been and her eyes widened.

"L-Luppi?" She panted. She didn't know how, but she knew that Luppi needed her help right now. Sayuri burst into a sprint following Luppi's decreasing spiritual pressure. '_Why is it decreasing? How did I feel him? Was it...from 'taking' him?_' Sayuri said mentally as she ran. Gin stayed close by her side. He didn't ask any questions, it was just that he was being his usual nosy self. Sayuri reached the room before she lost track of Luppi's spiritual pressure, but when saw what was waiting for her in the room, she couldn't find the words to speak.

"Luppi! NO!" she screamed and was at his side in a second. She supported his head in her arms like he was a child. Her stomach started to ache when she noticed that she was kneeling in a puddle of his blood. She shook his shoulders trying to make him wake up.

"Luppi please wake up! Please! You can't leave me! Wake up! Luppi! Please!" Her voice broke at the end and she was breathing fast. Gin walked slowly over to her. He didn't really know what to say, so he put his arm around her for comfort, his smile gone. But there was no way she was going to be comforted just by that.

"Aww. Well, this is sad. I didn't expect you to find out so soon, Sayuri." said a familiar unfriendly voice. Sayuri didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Grimmjow." She said through clenched teeth. She officially hated Grimmjow. No, she loathed him. She kept her head down and just stared into Luppi's lifeless face. She began to shake and could feel Gin tightening his hold around her. Grimmjow let out an evil chuckle.

"What's wrong _Master_ Sayuri?" He teased. "Are you gonna cry like the child you are?" Grimmjow walked a little closer to her and once again, Gin tightened his hold on her, but this time, protectively. Sayuri shrugged his arm of and gave him a sidewards glance. The look in her eyes...they were filled with so many different emotions. To Gin's surprise, he saw Sayuri give him a slight smile. Sayuri then lifted her head to look into Grimmjows eyes. He gave a small step back at the multi-emotional glare she was giving him, but he was glad he succeeded in making her feel this way.

Sayuri took one more glance at Luppi before lying him on the floor. She stood and walked until she was about three feet away from Grimmjow.

"No, Grimmjow. I'm not going to cry." She said actually smiling. "I'm gonna do what I promised myself to do when I came here."

"And what is that?" he asked indifferently.

"I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!"

**Well that was it. Sorry it took so long, but we hope you liked the chapter. Hey, does anyone have any tips on writing a fight scene? lol**

**Anyways please review! You guys are awesome! Oh, and don't forget to check out our new story. "Erase My Heart" ^.^**


	13. Release

Alright, finals are over...Hallelujah! lol.

PLEASE DON'T HATE US! Sorry it took so long to update, I tried to type it up fast. ^.^ Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, or we'll eat your brains! lol JK but seriously, We love you guys! If you love us, you will review! Or we'll be so heart broken, We may lose the will to keep writing *dramatic music* ^.^

**Disclaimer:**

**RubyR3d: No more exams! Woo!**

**Midnight: I know right? And haha! I finished a day earlier than you!**

**RubyR3d: Shut up! The less finals you have each day, the less stressful it is.**

**Midnight:...Yeeeeah. Keep telling yourself that. Anyways We don't own Bleach, because if we did...um...we...Oh yeah!..We would Aizen give the Espadas arrancar tests XD**

**RubyR3d: That's lame **

**Gin: And I give an Arrancar encyclopedia after every show. **

**Midnight: Leave me alone!Lets just get to the story. **

**RubyR3d: Fine with me. enjoy guys!**

"You're going to kick my ass? Ha..yeah right. I'd like to see you try" Grimmjow teased. He took some steps towards Sayuri. She didn't flinch at all. However Gin wanted Grimmjow as far away from her as possible. "You don't even know how to release your Zanpakutō, how the hell do you think you'll be able to defeat me?"

"I don't plan on _defeating_ you. I just want to fight you." She said keeping her small smile in place. It was a little weird. Even Sayuri was confused by how brave she was being. Grimmjow let out a choky laugh.

"You have guts, I'll give you that, but if you fight me, I'm warning you that I will punch them out of you." He threatened. He was within arms distance of her now. She had to admit, being this close to him was a little frightening, but she wouldn't back down. Not after what he did to Luppi. She was well aware of the possibility that she would be killed. Grimmjow looked as though he could barely restrain himself from ripping her to shreds right then and there. His eyes...they were dark and the several creases in his forehead looked as though it would hurt or give you a headache.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She blurted out, not being able to hold it in. "I'm not backing out of our fight, but I just want to know why it's so important to you to kill me. If I I remember correct, I don't recall me saying or doing anything to you that would make you want to hurt me."

Grimmjow parted his lips as if to say answer, but closed it again. It was actually a really good question, but it wasn't just her. Grimmjow hated _everyone_.

"You want to know why huh?" He growled. Gin stood and stood between them.

"Grimmjow, don't be an idiot. Well, that may a little too much to ask from you, but still. I sure you're aware that Lord Aizen wants to keep her a live for a reason. You _will_ be severely punished if she just so happens to die today. Sayuri didn't take her eyes off of Grimmjow's as she placed a gentle hand on Gin's shoulder.

"Gin. Thank you for worrying about me, but please don't try to prevent it from happening. I'm doing this for Luppi. I don't care if I die anymore-"

"Sayuri, don't take this personally, but shut up." Gin said turning back to her, frowning. If Sayuri haden't shifted her eyes in his direction, she would have missed it, but right then, she saw his eyes flicker open. Even though it was only for half a second, it felt longer than that. She gasped when he did so. They were..._red_. A solid red. She didn't know what to say.

"G-Gin." she stuttered staring wide eyed. Now she didn't have to ask him what color they were, which she was planning to do later on. But why would he open his eyes _now?_ Was it just to get her attention? What ever it was, all Sayuri knew was that once they opened...there was a brief change in the atmosphere.

"Sayuri, you don't know what you're talking about. You're turning suicidal because you lost your fraccion that you _just _met? Snap out of it!" He practically yelled. Sayuri was still amazed by his eyes, and she had never seen this side of Gin. So serious and upset. What happened to the silly comedic Gin that she knew?

"If you two are finished with your little love fest/pep talk..I would like to get this over with. Come on _Master_ Sayuri. Unless you're going to take his advise and walk away." Grimmjow teased, trying to anger her again. He knew her sensitive spots. This would be easy.

Gin ignored Grimmjow's words and resumed trying to reason with Sayuri.

"Sayuri...you don't have to try and avenge Luppi. I don't think that he would want you to. I know he was your friend...but he's not your _only _friend." He said, some of his smile coming back. The corners of Sayuri's lips twitched upwards at that. _Her _Gin was coming back. He was right. Luppi wasn't the only friend that she had. She had him...and Aizen...hopefully things between her and Loly would get better...maybe even Szayel. But Sayuri couldn't help but think that if she backed down, she was admitting defeat and accepting that Grimmjow was superior than her. (Well...yeah The Sayuri that had first came to Las Noches would have had no problem accepting that, but in the little short amount of time that she was there, things have changed. She would _not_ accept it...she _will not_.)

"Thank you Gin, however, I can't walk away." Grimmjow grinned showing his abnormally sharp teeth. '_That's it..._' Grimmjow thought amused that she still wanted to fight. Gin was about to protest, but Sayuri pushed him out of the way.

"You're a good friend Gin" She said glaring back at Grimmjow. " I'll be fine" She slightly crouched into a running stance. Grimmjow chuckled evilly.

"That's what you think you little bitch!" Then he lunged at her, even if she was in her 'ready stance', he still caught her off guard. Gin flipped to the side out of their way. The force of Grimmjow's attack caused the both of them to fly through the wall.

"You're WEAK!" He yelled as they crashed on the outside ground. Sayuri quickly got some distance between. So that she could look around. She wasn't hurt much. Just surprised.

"Wait...what the hell? How are we outside? How is it light out? I thought it was supposed to always be dark here." Grimmjow stood and flash stepped over to her. He didn't attack her right away this time.

"Aizen, created this place. Any thing under this sky" Grimmjow said pointing up. "He can see"

Sayuri gasped. '_So Aizen can see this? He'll be able to see us fighting. Will he actually watch as Grimmjow kills me? Why would he-_' Her thoughts were cut off by Grimmjow clutching onto her throat. '_Man I gotta stop zoning out_' she whimpered mentally.

"This really isn't going to be any fun if don't _try_ to not suck." He growled and threw her with the equal amount of force that he had done previously.

"Ah! You keep catching me off guard!" She screamed back at him squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you _stupid? _It's a fight! I'm _supposed_ to catch you off guard." He yelled back rolling his eyes. There was seriously something up with this girl.

Suddenly the force of the air that Sayuri was cutting through from getting thrown, stopped. But she didn't feel anything under her feet...you know...like the _ground_. She fluttered her eyes open and was about to have a heart attack when she saw that she was floating in midair. (If only her heart still beat)

"What in hell? Since when could I _fly_?" She looked around and saw no sign of Grimmjow. She then remembered what she learned to do. "_He's right. I _am_ stupid. Just follow his spiritual pressure_' She thought to herself and concentrated. She could feel it. He.,...was... right...about..-

"Behind me huh?" She turned quickly and was able to dodge his attempted surprise attack with a cocky smile. Grimmjow chuckled at the fact that was she able to sense him behind but he still had a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Not bad, but you still might as well be dead right now." He said grinning and drawing his zanpakutō. Sayuri's eyes got wide at the view of his sword. Damn. She was wondering when that was going to happen. It could easily cut though her, she was beginning to think clearly again and realized that she had completely forgotten about _her _zanpakutō. She haden't seen it fully. Only the handle. She looked back at Grimmjow who seemed to be waiting for her.

"Go ahead a draw your sword, it's not going to do much for you anyway. That's too bad, I actually wanted to see your release form. Oh well-"

"Would you shut the hell up! Dammit, do you ever stop talking, bragging, complaining or stop being stupid?" At the word stupid, she pulled out her sword.

"Woah!" She said holding if towards Grimmjow. It sure was long. The handle looked like a reptiles skin and it was purple. It matched her hair. It also had small violet wings sticking from the side. '_How to I release this thing? How did _they_ learn how?_.'

"Alright, you drew your sword...NOW FIGHT!" Grimmjow yeld and lunged at her a second time. Sayuri turned the sword to the side to block. When they clashed, she saw sparks flying out from their swords. '_Man, he really isn't holding back. But you knew that already...and he made it pretty clear that he wasn't going to. Come on Sayuri, fight' _she cheered herself on.

"I'm not...backing...down!" She screamed at him. With all her strength, she pushed him away.

"Sayuri! If you're going to do this, fight using everything that you _know_ how to do!" Gin encouraged her from below. Sayuri looked down at him. He has looking at her from the hole that her a Grimmjow crashed through. Were his eyes open again?

Sayuri turned back to Grimmjow.

"No sideline coaching!" He yelled at Gin. He could have sworn she saw Gin flick him off. She bursted into a giggle. Grimmjow was about to flash over there, but Sayuri quickly composed herself and flash stepped into his path. His upper lip twitched upwards into a scowl. He actually looked like a wild animal.

"You're fighting _me"_ she reminded him. "You touch him..."

"And you'll what?" He interrupted her. He was starting to get impatient. Why was he waiting for her anyway? Sayuri glared her biggest glare at him. (Remember how she hated being cut off?...yeeeah)Once again, Gin was right. It wasn't like she didn't know how to do _anything_.

'_Oh yeah! DUH!_' she mentally slapped herself. She erased her glare and gave him a gentle smile, which freaked Grimmjow the hell out.

"What the hell's with that smile?" He demanded. Sayuri looked to the side as if she didn't know what he was talking about, still smiling. She then, unexpectedly lifted up her hand and pointed to him. Sort of in the way that Ulquiorra had done once. Which pissed him off even more. The last thing he wanted to see was an imitation of that emo bastard.

"Oh! So you're just _asking me_ to kill you huh?" He yelled at her. His animal like smile on again. This was nothin but an evil smile contest.

Grimmjow knew that she didn't have any knowledge of Ulquiorra's cero. Not this soon of being in Las Noches. He just wanted a reason to rip her to shreds right now. So without warning, he leaped at her. Sayuri didn't seem to even flinch. Right when he was two feet away, her hand position changed just in time before he could reach her into a gun position.

Next thing you know, Grimmjow was flying backwards in the path of a huge pink cero. It briefly changed the entire lighting of the sky.

When she saw Grimmjow crash into the sand, she bursted out laughing.

"Hows that for kicking your ass?" She yelled at the cloud of smoke that he was in. She knew he would be perking back up pretty soon. So while he was still down, Sayuri quickly examined her hand.

"It's much more powerful than I remember." She said quietly to herself. "And _faster. _ I can do this. It just depends on my timing." She nodded to herself and looked back at the smoke cloud. Grimmjow was flying right at her.

"Oh damn." She muttered and was able to block his attack with her zanpakuto again.

Sayuri noticed that his jacket was singed, and a few parts of his Hamaka. She chuckled as they both continued to fly backwards. She felt his reatsu rising rapidly and tried to concentrate.

"Don't get big headed! You got lucky. I won't let that happen again." And just like that, his foot was smashing into her back. Sayuri didn't even have time to react. Now she was the one flying into the ground. She slammed into it with a loud BANG!

"*Cough* W-what the _hell_? How did he just appear behind me?" She whimpered beginning to feel the pain. She didn't stand up right away...she was still in shock. She knew that he flash stepped behind her, but it was _too_ fast.

Gin watched nervously from the side lines. He wanted to jump in, but he knew Sayuri would do everything to make sure that he didn't. So, all he could do was watch.

As little by little time passed, he could see that Sayuri was getting worn out. She could barely hold up her sword, which gave Grimmjow the advantage he needed. He could hear Grimmjow choke out a laugh the first time he cut into Sayuri's skin. Gin looked away every time he saw it coming.

"Dammit, Sayuri. Stop this nonsense." he murmured quietly towards her. Looking away again. Gin clenched his teeth when he heard Sayuri shriek in agony. He could hear _everything. _ The blade piercing her skin, the tearing away, the blood dripping. He couldn't look back at her. He'd seen and had been in enough fights to know that she was covered in blood.

Something flickered across his mind. There was no doubt that Aizen was watching this. Why wasn't he doing anything? At that thought, Gin thought he was stupid to even mentally ask that question.

'_Of course. He's _Aizen._He doesn't show _emotion _ towards anyone. He only uses the arrancars to make himself more powerful. He doesn't care for Sayuri...to him...I'm sure she's nothing but another tool. Just for a second...for a second, I thought he might have felt something.'_ Gin tilted his head downwards not knowing what to do. For the first time in a while, he was actually a little hurt. There was a good chance that Sayuri was not going to make it.

There was nothing that he could do at this point. He couldn't save her, Sayuri wouldn't want him to and Aizen would question it. He couldn't ask Aizen to stop the fight, he would question _even more_ and he would probably see through Gin's false carelessness.

'_Goodbye Sayuri_.' Gin said mentally and had his best emotionless expression on. Who would have thought he could care for someone like this...so quickly. He couldn't bring himself to look at her one last time, knowing what he would see. He simply turned on his heels, and walked away, not looking back once.

**Aizen's POV**

Aizen was sitting in the control room watching the fight the whole time. He had seen and heard everything. He saw that Gin was watching also. He didn't miss the flash of emotion in his face while Sayuri was getting hurt. This amused him.

"So much for not caring for anyone." Aizen gently murmured. Long ago when he had first met Gin had told him that he felt no emotion towards anyone. It was only a distraction and he didn't want to have to deal with it. "I'm a snake" were his exact words. The words of a young child.

Aizen turned his attention back to the monitors. Grimmjow was tossing Sayuri across Las Noches as if she was a rag doll. A very _bloody_ and _scarred_ rag doll. Aizen kept his usual gentle smile on his lips even though that wasn't the _exact_ way that he felt.

"Grimmjow." He said darkly and closing his eyes. "Once again, you've exposed your stupidity. You can't even come up with a logical reason to fight my so called "Daughter". Come to think of it, I can't even think of a logical reason why I made you Espada number six. You belong under Yammy." He went on until he heard a noise behind him.

"Talking to yourself again Lord Aizen?" Gin's cheery voice came from behind. He was gifted with the power to cover up emotion.

"Hmm. I guess I am...Gin. I see you couldn't watch the fight anymore."

"She's going to die isn't she? There's no point to watching if you already know what the outcome is going to be. It's like when people read that vampire book...what's it called..._Twilight_."

Aizen turned around to give Gin the strangest look.

"Gin...What the hell are you talking about." He said in a tone that made it sound as though it wasn't a question. Gin let out a laugh.

"Well, someone ruined that book for me by telling me that the main character had a baby. Then I didn't even want to read it any more." Gin had a cute pouted expression that made Aizen snicker.

"Gin...you really are strange. But anyway, can we get back to this subject if you don't mind?" Aizen said gesturing towards the monitors.

"Oh, yeah. My apologizes Lord Aizen." Gin walked to where Aizen sat slowly and looked over his shoulder. He flinched when he saw the scene. Right when he had looked, Sayuri was once again getting pierced.

"She should have been dead by now." Gin said with false nonchalantness. "She's only making it harder on herself trying to avoid his attacks."

Aizen sighed in agreement and rested his head in his palm. Gin's lips twitched downwards at Aizen not showing the slightest bit of concern. '_He really _doesn't _care. Unless...he covering it up too...' _ he thought curiously.

"Even if she surrenders, Grimmjow will not spare her, so she can't simply give up. Fighting..is her only option now." Aizen murmured and shut his eyes. This was the first time, he actually didn't want to watch a fight.

"Lord Aizen, if I didn't know any better...I'd say you were concerned." Gin said watching his face closely, hoping that he was right. Aizen opened his eyes and smirked at the idea of being worried about anything.

"Concerned you say?"

"Yes. You don't want Sayuri to die do you? At least...not yet." Gin said this with confidence. Even if Aizen had no use for her any more, Gin would come up with something to make him _consider_ saving her.

"Gin...if you wanted me to save her, that's all you needed to ask." He said smiling and turning to face Gin for the second time. Gin was able to keep his expression the same.

'_Damn_.' he thought.

"Nonsense Lord Aizen. I was simply stating a fact." Aizen lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh? And you truly belive that I want her to live." It wasn't a question. Just another statement.

Gin nodded and gave his famous grin.

"Am I correct?" He asked. There was long pause afterwards. Aizen stared at Gin for a few more seconds with the most unreadable expression.

"Hmm." He responded and turned back to the monitor. Sayuri was lying in the sand unmoving. She was barely alive, Grimmjow was slowly walking towards her with his usual cocky, animal-like, over confident, "I think I'm better than everybody else" grin. He was going to finish it. The look on her face...so much _pain_.

"Gin..." Aizen said suddenly not taking his eyes off of the monitors.

"Yes"

"You always were a very smart kid."

**Sayuri POV**

'_D-dammit, dammit, dammit! I-I can't move...my zanpakutō...where?_' Sayuri didn't have the strength to speak out loud anymore. It felt as though her ribs might have been broken. There was a good chance that they were. She panted roughly, trying regain strength to stand. _She_ even thought- no..she _knew_ this was stupid to try to do. Grimmjow would just knock her down again. And this time, it might be for good. She had just recently been smashed into one of the many pillars located in random places. She was sure that her back was beyond scarred up.

She groaned as she tried to feel for her zanpakutō. She slowly lifted her head and instead of seeing her sword, she saw Grimmjow's blurry figure approaching. She struggled as she squinted to look at him through the warm blood streaming from her forehead to her eyes.

"Gah! dammit...what do I..do?" she breathed. She didn't have a strategy. She didn't have time to move. It was over...and she knew it. She closed her eyes not wanting to see when Grimmjow was going to end her. She would rather not _expect_ the pain.

"_Sayuri_" whispered a ghost-like yet familiar voice. Sayuri snapped her eyes open again. Grimmjow was still approaching her, but she was too focused on that voice to even care at the moment. '_Who the?_'

"_Sayuri...you're stronger than this. You know you are. I told you myself._" whispered the voice.

"A-Aizen..." she murmured smiling. So he _was _watching.

"_You aren't going to die. Not if you remember what I told you when we met._"

Sayuri tried to go back in her mind of what happened when they met. What did he tell her? And how would it help _now_?

"_Sayuri_" Sayuri's eyes shifted back to where she heard the voice. "_The words will come to you...Just concentrate. Let them come to you. Let...them...come..to you._" Aizen's voice faded away. He was helping her after all. What a surprise. But his advise sunk in. He was right. The words would come to her when she needed them, without even having to think too much about it.

"R-release...my power." She murmured. "Thank you...Aizen"

She let out a breath before reaching in the direction of her zanpakutō. Her movement made Grimmjow freeze.

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously grabbing your sword? I don't get you." He chuckled. "You're such an idiot. I kicked _your _ass. Just let it go. You fail-"

"You're one to talk about letting things go you bitch." Sayuri grunted standing up. She had caught Grimmjow off guard.

"You're in no position to insult me little girl." He growled through his teeth. '_This girl is insane. What the hell is going through her screwed up teenage mind._'

"You're the one who needs to let things go. All you do is get mad for no apparent reason. You're nothing but a coward...Grimmjow, whenever you sense that someone is stronger than you, your first instinct is to kill them as soon as possible. You really need to-" she was interrupted by Grimmjow plunging his hand through her stomach.

"Gah! ugh...mm..my point exactly." She grunted against his shoulder. Grimmjow was once again caught off guard when he felt her start to laugh.

"What the hell?"

"Did you forget? My hollow holes in the same place as yours...but nice try." She chuckled weakly and pushed herself away from him. Grimmjow stared at her, fuming. Sayuri glanced away from him and to her zanpakutō. There was blood running down her arm and slipping between her fingers. She gripped the handle tighter, making sure not to drop it. She knew what to do now. She lifted her arm and pointed the tip of her zanpakutō towards him. Grimmjow just stood watching in disbelief. Did she really think that she could cause him damage?

Sayuri carefully tilted her chin upwards to look at him with a crooked smile.

"D-d-d." She stumbled.

"What? now you're stuttering? I'm just going to put you out of your-"

"DESPIERTA ENDRIAGO!" She shrieked over him. Suddenly, the skies began to grow darker (Which they should have been)It was in the way that they would during a thunder storm. The sky was turning a dark pinkish purplish color and there was an abrupt vortex of metallic pink flames from a dark cloud that appeared out of nowhere. It came straight down and landed on Sayuri. She didn't seem afraid in any way. Her eyes were closed and she was still smiling as she disappeared within the fire tornado. Grimmjow watched wide-eyed and flashed backwards.

"Sh-she actually. She released her zanpakutō." It was obvious how pissed off he was, but another part of him couldn't help but be excited in a way. This may turn into a good fight.

"Trust me...it's not going to be much of a fight!" said a monstrous voice from the flames. Was that still...

Then without warning, a quick figure sprung from the spiral of flames and smashed into Grimmjow's chest. He didn't see it coming.

"Ha! You've got to be kidding me? You wait until _now_ to let your guard down? You really _are _an idiot." She laughed still flying him backwards until he hit the pillar that she had earlier.

"Hmna! Dammit!" Grimmjow grunted loudly when his back collided with the hard material. The figure had blurred from his sight temporarily. She didn't let him go once he was against the pillar, she simply clutched his throat as he had did to her and smiled even wider, revealing insanely sharp teeth.

Grimmjow blinked hard a couple of times to regain his vision. But what he saw in front of him...didn't really do him any good.

"Sayuri...you son of a bitc- AH! gaH! damn!" She clutched harder to cut him off.

Sayuri...looked _nothing_ like _Sayuri_. I mean, if you looked close enough, you could probably see her, but definitely not at first glance. Her hair was no longer in the two thick pigtails. It was long and spread everywhere. It was waving rapidly in the air, what with all the darkness and chaos going on in the sky. It looked like a sea of purple waves. Her skin had a sort of greenish tint to it, her teeth (like mentioned before) were razor sharp. The way that her mouth was right now, you could see her tongue, which was like a snake's. As were her eyes. Only...her purple face markings were completely circled around her eyes. Her pupils were sharpened even more than usual and there were _actual_ flames surrounding them. You could see them flicker in anger. Her whole face was the definition of hate.

But her face wasn't the only thing that changed. She had grown taller. TALLER. Possibly eight inches. Every inch of her was covered in purple scales and her wrists and ankles were circled by purple spikes. Her greatest feature, were her gigantic wings.

"So...you're a dragon." Grimmjow managed to choke out from her hold on him. He grabbed her wrist tightly. Sayuri reacted right away and brung him within hairs distance of her and then slammed him back into pillar.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Sayuri said cheerfully. She was having fun watching the expression on his face and the fact that she had the power over him now.

She was going to kick his ass twice as hard. But she was going to mess with him a little.

"Now...Grimmjow. What do you want me to do first?" She asked flashing her vampire-like teeth.

**Aizen and Gin POV**

"WOOO! Yeah! kick his fucking ass Sayuri!" Gin cheered jumping up and down. Aizen bit his lip to keep from chuckling and turned to look at him funny. Gin cleared his throat and continued watching the monitor.

"Watch your language Gin."

"Sorry, Captain."

The both of them had been watching Sayuri and Grimmjow fight for about thirty minutes now. So far, Sayuri has done everything that she knew how to do. She turned into Gin, Aizen...even Ulquiorra!

If only she knew how to use _their_ zanpakutōs. She would be invincible, but she didn't need to know right now. Sayuri was incredible. Once she released her power, her fighting skills seemed to increase four times as much. She was quick, strong and knew when to attack.

"Wow. She really knows how to switch her mood quickly." Gin commented. '_Good work Sayuri. I'm proud of you._'

"Yes." Aizen agreed also feeling better about her improvement. "I think it's her confidence that's doing it. She really is talented." he commented placing his head in his palm.

"Her form is beautiful. Freaky..., but beautiful." Gin said leaning closer.

"Indeed." Aizen responded. Gin hated his one word/sound answers. I was annoying when you wanted to start a conversation, but he let it go.

They continued to watch Sayuri demolish Grimmjow. Grimmjow had just about had it, but it didn't look like Sayuri was going to give him a break.

"This is it." Aizen suddenly stated. Gin knew just what he meant. Sayuri was going to finish him off. The look on Grimmjow's face was priceless. He looked so pathetic and embarrassed from getting beaten by a female. Sayuri threw him against the only standing pillar. (She had broken most of them in the process of kicking his ass.)

Grimmjow grunted loudly when he smashed into it and didn't even give the slightest effort to keep himself up. He let himself fall to the ground in pain. When he landed, he _did_ lean himself upwards so that he could lay back against the stone of the pillar.

Gin and Aizen watched as Sayuri lifted her hand and suddenly lengthened her finger nails to size of about half of her zanpakutō.

"Ooh damn, that's gonna hurt" Gin said eagerly. He couldn't wait to see Sayuri cut his throat open. Aizen stayed silent. He was...I guess you can call it _happy_ that he could see the full extent to her power. Well, maybe not _FULL_ extent, considering she still had much to learn. But this was enough for him to know what her ranking should be.

Sayuri then bolted through the sky towards Grimmjow with her arm fully extended. Gin laughed lout loud at Grimmjow's horror struck expression.

Grimmjow shut his eyes when Sayuri got within arms distance and made a grunting sound at the moment that he was _supposed _ to feel the pain. He flickered his eyes open when he felt nothing.

"What the hell is she doing?" Gin said gripping Aizen's chair. "Why did she stop?"

"She's still young. And..., even though her heart is filled with hurt and anger, she is still kind spirited. She still doesn't have the heart to kill." Aizen said dully. He wasn't angry...but strangely amused.

"She's too kind spirited to..." Gin turned his attention back to the monitor and saw Sayuri towering over Grimmjow. Her head was tucked inwards so he couldn't see her face. Sayuri retracted her finger nails and fell to her knees, keeping her face hidden. Her long purple hair covered her back and shoulders in long beautiful waves.

Suddenly, Sayuri started glowing bright red and a few seconds later, was back to normal. Literally. She was no longer in her release form. She was back in her Espada attire, which was ripped in several areas. It was no longer a long dress. It now reached to her thighs.

"I kind of like that look better." Gin blurted out blushing.

Sayuri then slowly lifter her head so that she could look at Grimmjow. He watched her cautiously, so confused as to why she didn't kill him. When she lifted her head completely up, Everyone saw that there were several magenta tear streaks running down her cheeks.

"Her tears..." Gin gasped. Aizen hummed in agreement. "That's a new sight"

"There is someone else with colored tear streaks also Gin." He stated.

"Ulquiorra...Captain Aizen, do you think...?" he started, but it didn't really matter at the moment. Aizen simply gave a single shoulder shrug and looked back at the scene.

Sayuri's face was scruntched in sorrow and previous pain. She leaned towards Grimmjow and gripped his throat, knowing that the grip was weak.

"I...can't kill you." She gasped through her sudden sobs. "I won't kill you..."

This made Grimmjow feel insulted.

"What?..are you saying it's too easy to kill me? That's there's no point to killing me because it's _easy?_ Is that it?" He yelled at her loudly.

"You've got to be kidding. Captain Aizen, this guy is such an IDIOT! No, I'm gonna have to come up with a new name for what he is, because there is no word in this world that can describe him. Does he _want_ to die?" Gin complained. Aizen didn't respond, he just continued to watch.

"NO! _shut up!_" Sayuri sobbed. " I won't kill you...bec..because..." Sayuri then leaned in to him until they were inches apart. Grimmjow watched wide-eyed. "Because that isn't who I am." she murmured.

"I don't want to kill. That's not who I am...that's not who I..." Sayuri started to tear up again. She looked Grimmjow straight in the eyes, trying to look deeply inside of him.

"Why..are you the way you are?" She whimpered, not removing her eyes or hand around his throat. "Why?"

Grimmjow couldn't answer her question. It wasn't only the fact that he didn't know _how_ to answer it. It was the way that she was looking at him that had his words caught in his throat. He got that same sick feeling he had earlier when he saw her cry, only this time, it was worse. Her face was so angelic, even with the streaks on her cheeks. Those eyes. Her original breathtaking eyes looked so sincere. She was asking him a serious question. Why didn't she look like she hated his guts? She looked more like she...

"Please answer me." she breathed. "I won't kill you...I just want to know. Why are you the way y-"  
And something happened. Something that NO ONE was expecting . Something that made both Gin _and_ Aizen's jaw drop.

Grimmjow had gotten this uncontrolable, undescribable, confusing feeling inside of him, gripped Sayuri's arms roughly, and jerked her forward to smash her lips against his. Sayuri's eyes widened and she struggled like a fish in a net to get out of his hold.

Gin and Aizen stared, mouths still wide open. Gin was the first one to make a noise.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What...why..who...how the?...what the? Gah! WHY! That was supposed to be _me_ kissing her first! What the hell is he thinking? Why the hell? He _hates_ her! Why would he? Ugh! That's it! This bitch is getting his ass kicked twice today!" He screamed before for flashing out of the control room and down the hallway.

**Lol, okay please don't hate us! we're ruining the story we know. But we are gonna make the next chapter as good as possible. We really really hope it didn't suck majorly. Please stay with us ^.^ And please review!**


	14. Confessions and Confusion

Well, well, well, it seems that a lot of you were caught off guard from the last chapter. Lol! Your reviews had us rolling on the floor laughing! We love you guys! ^^ Anyways, sorry it's taking so long for us to update we'll try to be better ^.^ (Some of it was due to the issues going on with buuuuut whacha gonna do? :D BEWARE: Short Chapter, next one will be longer

**Disclaimer:**

**Midnight: WAAAAAAA!**

**RubyR3d: What the heck's the matter with you?**

**Midnight: Gr-Gr-Grim-Grimmjow! An-an-and Say-say-SAYURI YOU TRAITOR!**

**Sayuri: Whaaa? I didn't do anything! **_**He**_** kissed **_**me**_**! **

**Midnight: Oh, yeah? Well I'm gonna **_**punch**_** you! *Flashes towards Sayuri***

**Sayuri: Gah! Holy Hell! *runs as fast as possible in other direction***

**RubyR3d:Oh God, Midnight! Stop...No! Put that chainsaw down right now! Ugh! I gotta go guys. Enjoy!...Run Sayuri, run!**

**(Sayuri & Grimmjow POV)**

Sayuri punched and kicked at him as much force as she possibly could to get away. Did he completely lose his mind? Where did this kiss come from? It didn't make any sense at all. She could only do so much considering her previous injuries. Every movement she made, caused worse pain and the fact that Grimmjow was gripping her aching cut shoulders wasn't helping. Sayuri screamed when she felt Grimmjow force her lips open and stick his tongue in her mouth. One of his hands released her waist and flew to intertwine his fingers in her hair. He pulled her face closer to his as his tongue continued to explore her mouth.

Grimmjow groaned at her resistance. He didn't have the slightest clue what the hell he was doing this for, but it felt..._ good...right_. He wished that she would just stop resisting for a second. Just so it would be more enjoyable. After about thirty more seconds, Grimmjow released her lips to catch his breath. This was her chance, as soon as she felt the slightest bit of his grip loosen, she tugged with all her remaining energy. She fell backwards on the sand with a thud gasping. Grimmjow was about to grip her wrist to make sure she didn't get away, but didn't when he realized that she was only putting a little space between them. Sayuri stared in fear into his hypnotising indigo eyes. Grimmjow stared back at her with an expressionless face, not knowing what to say. '_What...the hell was that just now?_' He thought to himself. He had never done anything like that before. And at such a random moment. Sayuri continued to stare at him, the rims of her eyes slowly welling with her magenta tears from feeling violated. Grimmjow was the last person she wanted her first kiss to be with, and he was so _rough_. She knew it wasn't supposed to feel that way. Her tears had spilled over at this moment and she broke into soft sobs. She hung her head down, not wanting to look at him any longer.

Grimmjow watched her cry, feeling the most uncomfortable feeling of guilt in his chest. This confused him even further. He felt nothing for _no one_. But just watching her cry made him want to rush over and hold her in his arms. He wanted to protect her for some reason.

"Sayuri" Grimmjow murmured, inching over to her slowly, not wanting to startle her. He failed miserably. The moment Sayuri heard the slightest bit of movement, she backed away frantically, kicking her legs forward trying to get further away. She knew it was a little over the top to be reacting like this, but he didn't just kiss her. He had hurt her in the process, but she still looked up at him in response to his calling her name. Her expression a mixture of humiliation, hurt, and anger.

"Sayuri" He repeated, holding his hands up in defense to show her that he wasn't coming any closer. "I...I'm sorry" He made a face at his words. He hated apologizing (Probably because he had never done it before...that jerk) Sayuri's expression didn't change as he spoke on.

"You have every right to-"

"Be angry? Hell yeah, I do." She interrupted. Hearing her voice gave him another one of those feelings from before. She sounded _crushed_. Was what he did that big of a deal? Grimmjow's face switched back to his signature animal-like expression as he let his head fall in his hands. Why was he feeling this way? When this fight started, he hated everything about her. He _loathed_ her, he wanted to _kill_ her. But now...

"What did you do to me?" He growled, looking back up at her glaring. Sayuri's eyes widened in surprised.

"What did I do to _you_?" she gasped in anger.

"Yes! What did you _DO?_ Why do I feel this way? You did something to me and you're going to tell me exactly what it was you did." Sayuri stared at him in confusion and as if he _had_ completely lost his mind. She thought back to the fight to try to remember whether or not she did anything, but nothing came to mind.

"Y-you're just a damn psychopath! I don't know what you're talking about... l-leave me alone!" Sayuri yelled jumping to her feet and attempting to run away, but Grimmjow was already in front of her, blocking her path. He gripped her by her elbows, keeping her from running. Sayuri pulled, kicked, and did everything she could to escape his hold. But he was determined on keeping her captive. Sayuri attempted to scream, but right when she did, Grimmjow quickly moved his hands to her wrists and held both of them in one of his big hands. With the other, he tilted her head upwards so that she was forced to look at him and pressed their lips together for a second time, only this time, it was gentle. Sayuri stopped flailing around at his gentleness. She felt him loosen his grip on her wrists and move his hand to her waist, pressing their hips together. Sayuri let out a small unintentional moan, surprising herself. She hated this, she didn't want to feel _any_ pleasure in his actions, but she couldn't bring herself to fight him off. Grimmjow smiled at her lack of resistance and pressed his lips harder to hers before backing away for air. He stared at Sayuri's flushed face. She looked as if she were glowing, so angelic. Her eyes were shimmering from the unspilled tears.

"What did you do to me?" Grimmjow murmured again, leaning down to her ear.

"Please.." Sayuri breathed, fresh tears replacing the old. "Let..go...I don't...want this" Was all she could manage. Grimmjow acted as if she hadn't said anything and continued to murmur to her, causing her to shudder.

"How did you do it? As much as I hated you before...as much as I wanted to kill you before...how did you do it?"

Sayuri shook her head repeatedly causing her tears to heavily flow. She felt a knot in her stomach, like she was going to either vomit or choke up constant sobs.

"H-h-how did I do what?" She stuttered, trying to keep her composure. She felt Grimmjow press his lips to her ear and felt them move from her lobe, to her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth together, waiting for him to answer her question. He kissed her one more time before answering.

"How did you make me love you?" Grimmjow leaned back so that he could see her expression. It was beyond shocked. Her lips were parted as if she wanted to say something, but no words, nor a sound for that matter, was made. She didn't look angry or sad, just confused. Grimmjow was also confused by his words and had no idea where they had came from, but he didn't question it. This feeling..this _new_ feeling...he wasn't going to let it go. Somewhere deep in his gut, before his words slipped, he knew what the feeling was. Even when he continued to deny and reject it, it still took control over him. Grimmjow took advantage of Sayuri's silence and leaned down to kiss her again. Sayuri was still too stunned by his words to move.

Suddenly, Sayuri was snatched out of Grimmjow's arms and nowhere in sight. Not seeing her figure made Grimmjow fall to his knees. It was as if her being there was holding him up that whole time.

"What...the hell?" He panted, running his fingers through his wavy blue hair trying to get ahold of himself. I know what you're thinking "Why isn't he going after her?"

Grimmjow knew what happened. He got a glimpse of the person that had taken her away from him, but the reason for his not chasing after them...he needed to clear his head.

Before Sayuri came to Las Noches, Grimmjow would always get infuriated over the smallest things, and to release his anger, he would always pick a fight with someone.

Right now, he needed to clear his head of the last five minutes and sort out his feelings. He'll find Sayuri again, after he's certain he can handle looking at her again. Every time her face popped into his head, he felt nothing, but guilt. Grimmjow shook his head frantically and slowly stood.

"Dammit. Dammit Sayuri" He grunted. "Dammit! stop!" he yelled at himself not wanting to think about her anymore. "Ugh! I'm gonna go kill something!" he yelled sprinting towards another part of Las Noches. Not too long after did he feel a familiar spiritual pressure from a certain orange-haired teenager he had been dying to fight before.

"Huh...you'll do just fine" He said continuing in the direction that he would find Ichigo.

**(Sayuri POV and...)**

"Gin!" Sayuri screamed at the fox like man carrying her through the halls of Las Noches. "Put me down! I can walk!" Sayuri was surprised when he actually listened to her and froze, but instead of placing her lightly on her feet, he simply dropped her, not making a sound. Sayuri landed on her butt with a thud.

"Ow! Dammit Gin, what the hell was that for? My butt's going to be permanently bruised." She complained. Gin still remained silent and turned away from her. Sayuri looked up at him when she didn't receive a response.

"Gin?" She said, slowly standing to her feet. She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense under her touch.

"What's the matter with you-?" Sayuri attempted to ask, but Gin had quickly grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise and her breathing stopped. The scariest part about this moment was that Gin had once again opened his eyes to her.

"G-Gin...your..." She breathed. His expression was so cold and oddly..._hurt_. "I-I thought your eyes were red...but...why are they blue now?" Sayuri couldn't help but lift her hand to cup his cool cheek, trying to calm his expression. When his eyes were this way, she wanted to see him happy, not angry. She slowly outlined his almond shaped eyes with her finger. They were so breath taking. Sayuri began breathing again when his expression calmed and his eyes closed once more. Gin let go of Sayuri's wrist and leaned on her, the wall giving her the support she needed to hold the both of them up. His head rested on her shoulder and he let out a small whimper. He was like a child at this moment. This was another side of Gin that she hadn't seen before. It made her want to protect him from anything that could possibly threaten him. Sayuri ran her fingers through his silky pale hair and wrapped her small arm around his waist, hugging him.

"Rangiku..." Gin sighed into her shoulder. Sayuri looked at him from the corner of her eye at his words. She felt Gin tense up again, realizing what he had just said. Sayuri wasn't the least bit upset.

"It's alright. I understand. You really love her don't you?" She said smiling into his hair. Gin knew that Aizen was probably watching this too, so he decided not to respond. Sayuri understood that too. He _had_ said that she reminded him of that Matsumoto girl. Seeing Grimmjow kiss her, probably hurt him. Sayuri shuttered at the memory and held Gin closer.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I hate him even more than I did before because of what he did. I swear to you...it won't happen again." Gin smiled in amusement from what she said. Her words were comforting, and he felt slightly embarrassed for reacting the way he did.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar gentle toned voice said from behind them, making the both of them jump. Sayuri's cheeks turned bright red when she saw who it was.

"U-Ulquiorra!" She gasped. What in the world was _he _doing here? Sayuri and Gin quickly created space between each other and tried to act as if nothing just happened. Ulquiorra simply continued to stay silent and look from one to the other.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you were interrupting something." Gin said in his usual comic tone. _He's baaack._ "Ulquiorra...you're such a mood killer." Sayuri flushed even deeper.

"What? N-no! Nothing happened I swear...I ..was...we were..just-" Ulquiorra held up a hand to stop her babbling.

"I could care less. I'm only here because I had orders directly from Lord Aizen."

Sayuri flinched at his tone. He really _did_ seem like he didn't care at all. Sayuri tried to swallow the aching knot in her throat.

"Wh-why does Aiz-Lord Aizen want to see me?"

"He doesn't." He said bluntly. Sayuri scrunched her eyebrows together.

"But you just said-"

"I said that he ordered me to _find _you. Not bring you to him." Sayuri crossed her arms.

"I'm still not understanding." Ulquiorra sighed in frustration. God! Playing with him was so much fun.

"Just follow me." '_I'll follow you to the end of the earth my love._' Sayuri thought. '_Man I'm pathetic_'

Gin had been watching the whole time and decided to tag along. He had nothing else better to do.

Sayuri and Gin followed close behind. Sayuri was trying to keep her mind free of her previous moment with Grimmjow, but it kept popping back into her head. What would make him do that? And what did he mean by "what did you do to me?" Sayuri just couldn't put it together. A sudden thought hit her. She realized there was a slight possibility that she might have 'taken' him during their fight. That would explain why he felt a sudden affection towards her. Sayuri didn't even realize how deep in thought she was until she bumped into Ulquiorra's back.

"Ugh! I-I'm sorry." She didn't receive a response. She looked around and noticed that this was a part of Las Noches she had never been in before. She looked at Gin with a questioning expression.

"Jeeze, you really weren't paying attention were you?" Gin laughed. Sayuri smiled innocently.

"Nope, sorry" She answered honestly. "Where are we?" Gin smiled his famous smile.

"I've been here before. I guess Lord Aizen knows what your ranking is going to be now. You're getting your tattoo." Sayuri's eyes brightened with excitement.

"Really? Wow. I've never gotten a tattoo...does it hurt?" Gin smiled at her.

"Not at all. In fact, this one I got, I barely felt anything." Sayuri's eyes widened when she noticed him untying his sash.

"Gah! I don't wan to see it! I believe you! God! What is up with you people?" Gin roared with laughed to the point where he had to lean against the wall for support.

"Jeeze Sayuri, you're way too innocent."

"There's nothing wrong with being innocent" Sayuri spat, blushing a little.

"I agree." Ulquiorra said suddenly, thinking about his beautiful Orihime. She was innocent also. Not only that, but kind spirited, pure, and selfless. How could you _not_ fall for her? Ulquiorra shook his head, realizing he had froze. He turned to Sayuri and Gin, gesturing for them to enter the room that he opened for them.

"Lord Aizen will be here soon to give you your ranking" he said. Sayuri shot a strange look at him.

"Didn't you say he only ordered you to get me?"

"Yes. He ordered me to bring you to this room, then he'll arrive later to give you your ranking."

"Ugh! You make things so complicated." She groaned. Even though he was messing with her, Sayuri found enjoyment in it. She felt as though they were bonding, it wasn't hard to pick up the small sense of humor in his taunting. Sayuri walked into the brightly lit room and saw only a white couch turned away from them and the wall that it was facing was made of glass, revealing the Day portion of Las Noches.

" He'll be here shortly." Ulquiorra said calmly behind her. Sayuri turned, he had closed the door and Gin was making his way over to the couch already...lazy bum.

"So why are you still here?" Sayuri asked gently. "I thought you would be with that orange-haired girl." Sayuri frowned deeply at the memory of seeing them embracing each other. The hug was so full emotion , it seemed like they didn't care who saw them...like they were the only ones in Las Noches. Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow at her expression and comment. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"And why would you think that?" He said seriously, leaning back against the wall. Sayuri blushed and looked at her feet not wanting to make eye contact while she talked to him. It would only make things harder.

"I might have...you know...while I was _familarizing _myself with Las Noches...wandering around...I might have maybe probably accidently saw the two of you hugging. ...and I don't mean like a gentle hug, I mean a "Hold on to me for dear life" hug." Sayuri heard shifting on the couch behind her. Gin was probably eavesdropping. Ulquiorra was able to maintain his cool expression as she spoke. Even thought he wasn't too thrilled that someone had noticed that he showed affection towards Orihime, he didn't think that it was something to be nervous about telling him.

"Relax." He told her in a tone that made her snap her head up. "I'm not Grimmjow."

Sayuri frowned again. '_Yes, and thank God you're not_' she thought.

"Meaning...?"

"I'm not going to try to kill you over something as small as that, so you can relax." Sayuri couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"You're jealous..aren't you?" He said suddenly. Sayuri's eyes widened and she couldn't find the right words to defend herself.

"Huh! I ..NO, no I'm not." She looked down and bit her lip. Her face was beginning to get hot.

"Calm yourself." He said gently. "There's no reason to lie at this moment. What ever you did to me before has given me a new strange ability and now I can feel your emotions." Sayuri's eyes shot back at him in surprise and disbelief.

"But...h-how? And how would you know before I would?"

"You are the one who did this to me, so I should be asking you the same question." Sayuri shrugged.

"I didn't figure it out until I felt you and Grimmjow fighting. It was really annoying actually." Sayuri continued to stared him trying to process everything. It didn't make any sense. She turned away from Ulquiorra temporarily so that she could think everything through. Ulquiorra was the first to be affected by her "taking" and she was almost certain now that that was the source of Grimmjow's sudden affection, but she had taken other people before that.

"That's it.." Sayuri whispered to herself. Now that she thought about it, everyone had a little change in them once she "took" them. She had taken Luppi and after that, they were the best of friends and so close to the point that she could feel his being in danger, She had taken Loly, then afterwards, Loly seemed a little more gentle towards her. Finally, there was Gin and Aizen. Gin had told her that he reminded him of a good friend and ever since she had been in Las Noches, he treated her as if she was. Aizen...they moment he had brought her to Las Noches, he had been like a father to her and she felt a strong feel of trust in him. Sayuri realized that everyone that she had taken a part of, was now connected with her...and possibly with each other. She smiled at this. It was as if she had a family again. That's just it isn't it? She did...

"Hey there, smiley. Are you mocking me?" Gin's voice snapped her out of her deep thought. For the first time, Sayuri didn't jump from the sudden noise. She smiled up at him, still feeling warm inside from the thought of having a new family. She turned to Ulquiorra once more, remembering that she had turned from him with out saying anything. He had been waiting patiently waiting for her to finish her thoughts, understanding her confusion. This made Sayuri have even stronger feelings for him. Maybe "taking" him had affected _her _as well.

Suddenly, Sayuri saw the door opening behind him. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and moved out of the way.

"Ai-Lord Aizen." Sayuri murmured when he came into view. The corners of his mouth moved slightly upwards. He was actually _happy_ to see her again...which was _really really _weird. (You guys know why ;)

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sayuri..._alive_. I'm quite proud of you." He said gently looking into her eyes. Sayuri smiled happily back at him. This was the first time that Sayuri couldn't see anything mysterious in his eyes. They looked so..._warm _and_ welcoming. _

"Thank you." she continued to smile. Not only was she thanking him for his compliment, but for his support during her fight as well.

"No need to thank me. You defeated him on your own. My little Espada number 5X."

**OKAY OKAY! PLEASE DON'T HATE US! This was the worst we've written yet, but c'mon it's harder than you think to write two stories at once. Please forgive us and we hope we didn't lose any readers from this and the fact that we took forever and eternity to update ^^ Please review! Our goal is to reach 100 reviews. Can you guys help us? It would mean soo much! **

**Ps. We love ya! 3**


	15. More confusion,More Drama, More Awkward

**FINALLY GOD! Even though my computer died, I also had no inspiration for the next chapters (I've been going through a rough time) And also because I haven't seen my Midnight in a while now. But here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait . BTW the chapter may not be the best we've written. The way we write sounds a little chidish, but we're trying our best. Please go easy on the comments kay? And if they are negative, please just don't say them. Thanks so much and enjoy**

**We'll try to keep our update times reasonable. ^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Midnight: Okay, let's just keep this simple**

**RubyR3d: I agree..We don't own Bleach **

**Midnight: Tite Kubo does..**

**RubyR3d: Enjoy ^^**

Sayuri stared up at Aizen with a questioning look.

"Espada number 5…X? What's the X for? Is it like some secret code?" Her tone sounded slightly excited for the possible double meaning to her rank. Aizen gave her a soft smile and back away a few steps.

"Well, as you already know, there is currently a 5th ranked Espada." Sayuri nodded and started to mess with her fingers.

"Yeah, that's why I'm a little confused."

"You're ability is worthy of a number five ranking, but because there is already a number five, I figured you would need a symbol that lets other's know that you are just Espada 5 number two." Sayuri folded her arms.

"And you chose..X…why?"

"Because X makes an awesome symbol for pretty much anything, DUH!" Gin jumped in. Sayuri glanced back at him with a smirk. She turned back when she heard Aizen let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, that. And…." He began and started to walk closer to her until she was within arms distance and placed a hand on cheek. "And you have a scar here..in the shape of an X." Sayuri then gave him a pout after a few seconds of silence. Aizen lifted an eyebrow.

"Did I say something wrong?" He said gently. Sayuri sighed and looked away.

"No it's just that..I was kind of hoping it was a secret code for something…"

"Heh…I'm sorry you're disappointed." He said simply. There really wasn't much to say at this point. Sayuri saw Aizen give Gin a sudden look. She glanced back in time to see the end of a nod from Gin. What were they planning? When she looked back in Aizen's direction, he was heading for the door.

"Gin and I have things to attend to, Sayuri. If you would please excuse us." Sayuri's eyes widened at the sudden statement, but she nodded even though he couldn't see her. She watched as Gin brushed passed her to follow Aizen out the door. He turned one more time to wave goodbye.

"See you, Sayuri" He gave his signature grin before disappearing in through the door way. She knew that there rarely was a moment when Gin wasn't smiling, but that last smile that she witnessed..she couldn't help but feel that somehow, it was forced. As a matter of fact, looking back at the way his tone was..he didn't sound very cheerful and it was as if he were saying goodbye for good. But that was silly right? Sayuri shook the thought away, it was starting to get to her. She sighed and waited a while before leaving the quiet room. Sayuri was completely oblivious to where she was going. I mean, why not wander? She walked for what seemed like hours (But really was only about 45 minutes) making landmarks of Las Noches as she went on. Finally, she came to a lone door in the hall. From this, she knew she had never been in this wing of Las Noches before. Every hall had at least two or more doors. She hadn't intended on looking in any of the rooms, but there just being one here encouraged her curiosity. She inched her way over to the door and pressed her ear against it. It _sounded_ vacant, so she slowly opened the door. When she peeked inside she saw an oranged haired girl turn around quickly from the window she was staring out of. Sayuri immediately recognized who it was and was unable to leave the room for the moment. The girl stared with wide eyes in her direction. Why did she look so.._scared_?

"Wh-Who are you?" She stuttered. Her voice was so small and innocent. Sayuri wordlessly stepped into the darkened room and closed the door behind her.

"My name is..Sayuri…and you?" Sayuri tried to keep her tone cool and friendly. She wasn't a mean person, but this orange haired girl was in love with Ulquiorra too and like it would to most teenage girls, it urked her a little. The girl bowed her head before answering.

" I'm Orihime Inoe" She straightened herself back up quickly as if to be on her guard. Sayuri knitted her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?...Why are you so..jittery?" Sayuri said taking a step closer. Orihime took a step backwards.

"I don't trust anyone here. I always have to be on my guard." Orihime jumped when she heard Sayuri chuckle. She stared at her questioningly and Sayuri put her hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry..it's just that..I'm the last person you have to worry about. I was just brought to Las Noches and to be honest, I'm a little scared of the other Espada too." Her mind flickered back to Grimmjow and she shuddered at the memory of their previous conflict. She focused her attention back to Orihime who was still staring at her with uncertainty. Sayuri sighed and walked until she was about 4 feet from Orihime. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but Orhime was obviously afraid. She didn't want to be here, she was kidnapped for goodness sake. She needed someone that she could trust. '_I can't believe I'm about to make friends with the one who's taking my Ulquiorra_" She though before holding out her hand.

"I swear to you, you can trust me. I won't hurt you. Truth be told, it'd be nice to have another friend…Grimmjow killed my best friend" The painful memory of losing Luppi hit her hard and she turned away before her abnormal tears began to spill over. Suddenly, Orihime threw herself at Sayuri, wrapping her arms around her neck causing her to gasp. Sayuri's eyes were wide and she wasn't sure if she should just stand there or hug her back. Wasn't this girl just afraid of her and didn't want a 5 yard radius between them? Now she was clinging to her for dear life.

"Umm…Orihi-"

"I'm so sorry" She interrupted. Her voice sounded..broken. Why was _she_ the one crying? This girl was something else. Sayuri hesitated before wrapping her arms around her as well. Damn…Las Noches was just _filled_ with weird people wasn't it?

XxX

(Ulquiorra POV)

It had been about two hours since Ulquiorra left Aizen Gin and Sayuri and about thirty minutes since her terminated Ichigo Kurosaki. As he assumed, it wasn't much of a challenge, but he still was a little concerned. Not about Ichigo, but about how Orihime will react when she finds out that he killed him. Would she hate him for it? Would she never want to speak to him again? What? Several of these thoughts continued to spawn in his mind as he walked through the Las Noches wings.

"Wh-Why am I still..?"

"It was her!" Ulquiorra heard someone shout, snapping him out of his thoughts. His head snapped upwards and he realized that he had absentmindedly walked into Orhime's wing, only for some reason, it was destroyed. There was a gaping hole in the wall where the door should have been. Damage like that could only be caused by a cero. Suddenly, all his focus was on Orihime's safety. If she was harmed in anyway, he would be sure that whoever caused it, suffered before he killed them. He then took a deep breath trying to calm his emerging temper and began walking in the direction of her room. He could sense the fear in the room once he stepped loud enough for them to hear him. He already knew who was in the room. It wasn't hard to guess. He turned and walked into the room seeing two female arrancars standing facing his way. Loly and Menoly.

"What is the meaning of this" he said in his monotone voice. He was really good at covering up his feelings as many were in Las Noches.

"Who did this" He asked, even though he was well aware of who it could be at this point. Loly jumped at the sound of his voice but answered.

"Gr-Grimmjow." She answered squeezing her hands together. Menoly remained quiet, her eyes glued to her feet. Ulquiorra closed his eyes trying to keep himself calm again.

"I see…" He said and simply turned on his heels and exited the now destroyed room. '_Grimmjow….you fool. You will die today_.' He thought as he flashstepped out of Las Noches and followed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure.

XxX

(Sayuri POV)

Sayuri was once again wandering the halls, thinking of everything that her and Orihime had talked about. She had told her about everything that she faced while she was in Las Noches in so little time. She was able to express her feelings with her. She hadn't realize how much she wanted to talk before then and Orihime never once interrupted her. The both of them even cried together. Sayuri could see now, the reason why Ulquiorra cared for her the way he did. She had such a kind soul. She no longer felt any negative feelings towards her…how could she? Sayuri smiled as she walked through the halls until an unexpected light hit her face.

"What the?" She squinted as her eyes adjusted on a large hole in the wall ahead of her. "What the hell? How many damn holes does this place _have_?" She shook her head before walking through the hole and right away, she picked up three familiar spiritual pressures. The first she could sense on the sand. Ulquiorra. She glanced around and could tell that he had been fighting from the area she was currently to the other side of Las Noches where she saw another large hole in the next building. She rolled her eyes.

"If I were Lord Aizen, I'd be pissed at how many places are being destroyed by the hour.." She stated as she flashstepped in the direction of Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. She felt a sudden thrill to see him again. She still had slight feelings for him, but after talking and binding with Orihime the way she did, she couldn't help but think that she was a better choice for him than herself. As she grew closer, she recognized who the second spiritual pressure belonged to and it almost made her turn back around. Grimmjow..ugh..

"Of all people.." She grumbled. Grimmjow was last person she wanted to see right now after his sexual harassment. But she remembered that his actions her partly her fault considering she had "taken" him God knows how many times. She finally reached the hole in the wall, but stayed hidden. They were both definitely in there, and they weren't the only ones..

"O-Orihime…" She whispered softly. Why was _she_ here? Suddenly she felt both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's spiritual pressure rise rapidly, followed by a intense green glow and loud crash. Before she knew it, she was blinded by huge dust clouds. She squinted trying to catch sight of _someone_. Why were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fighting? She could tell that UIlquiorra's cero was the one that caused this damage. She squinted and was able identify Grimmjows animal like figure spring from the dust, Ulquiorra appeared seconds later. Before Sayuri could yell out a warning to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow had already flashstepped behind him. She could see that Grimmjow was reaching in his pocket for something. When he pulled his hand from his hamaka, what ever he was holding was too small for Sayuri to make out, but then she saw him wrap one arm around Ulquiorra's neck while the other headed for his hollow hole. Grimmjow backed away quickly and focused on where he was landing. To his surprise, he caught a sight of Sayuri and that feeling from before was starting to emerge again, only this time, it was tolerable. She stared at her with parted lips as he descended, but her focus was still on Ulquiorra, she didn't even see Grimmjow staring at her. Her eyes widened as she watched purple strips weave Ulquiorra into some kind of portal. She watched as one by one his body parts started to disappear until nothing was left. After a few seconds, Sayuri realized what had just happened.

"W-Was that the..Cada Negacion?" She would have been more upset if she hadn't remembered that it only holds Espada for a few hours, but still…She finally looked in Grimmjows direction and got another one of those pangs in her chest when she saw his eyes were on her. She couldn't bring herself to look harshly at him..not with the way he was staring at her. It was almost _apologetic_. Why did the anger towards him seem less severe now? Nothing made any sense anymore. Sayuri was losing it, there were too many things happening to fast and she couldn't process any of it at the moment. Grimmjow must have been able to read her expression because instead of landing in front of her, he went straight to Orihime. He was still trying to keep _his_ distance. Sayuri slumped down to the sand burying her face in her knees trying to clear her mind. She was well aware that her ability to "take" people was the reason why her emothions and thought s were so clouded and out of control. Everything that she did to others, affects her too. Sayuri felt a sudden pressure on her shoulder and snapped her head upwards to find the source of it. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw who it was.

"N-Nel?" she exhaled. Now why was _SHE_ here? Sayuri groaned loudly. "What the hell is going on in this place?"

**Okay, kind of a suckish way to end the chapter but fear not there's more to come if you're still interested. Again, please go easy on the comments. Thanks you guys ^^ Later!**


	16. Lol Alright I'll Continue

Jeeze...I'm not going to even comment on how long it's been.

But I've been reading through the old chapters and I realized how much fun I had writing this story. So everyone that read the last reader's announcement, ignore it completely ^^ I'll continue this story soon I promise. I might need to brush up on a few of the old episodes, but I'll update eventually lol. To be honest, the Aizen arc was where I left off in Bleach. (Once it was over, I saw no point in continuing) I mean C'MON! AIZEN WAS THE ULTIMATE VILLAIN! Can't just make a new one like that lol

Ps. I really appreciate that you guys didn't bash Sayuri about being a Mary-sue or anything lol I actually saw mary-sue potential reading back, so in the next xhapters, I'll be toning it down a bit ^_^

Please bare with me a little longer. I truly am sorry for abandoning this story. I'll have to put my DN story on hold. Turns out I can only do one at a time ^^;


End file.
